Fifty Shades of Revelation Entirety
by greyunicorn13
Summary: Ana's own dark past is revealed and then rears its ugly head. Christian will stop at nothing to keep his beloved safe. From this point this story leads into magnanimous story of suspense, action, and tension with some...ahem kinkiness thrown in. Meet Steven Morton, Demetrius, Riley, Jose gone bad, Kellan Fallon...Note my story is not plausible at times but highly entertaining :D 3
1. Chapter 1

**Ana's Secret**

Ana stares in the mirror after exiting the shower. The past week has been a blur of frenzied work and wedding preparations. She's had dinner with Kate, Mia, and Grace twice this week as they all prepare for the wedding. Ana smiles still amazed that she has landed such a stellar fucked-up hunk of man. Hair dry and teeth brushed Anna frowns…Fifty has been revealing his entire life to me…and I still won't let him into my own deep and dark past. I really should let him know…It's only fair…and I know he wonders about the 'dark time' that mom and I don't discuss.

As I stare into my blue eyes I'm swept into the past through memory. I am 15 again and living in Texas with mom and her new husband, Steve. His dark green eyes are penetrating my every movement, the words of disgust and disdain thrown at me, and his frightening touches and flirtations slowly begin to kill me. I reel at the memory my eyes fill with fear once again. I push myself back to the present and I breathe in and out calming myself. When can I tell Christian? Tomorrow I decide but I've been saying this since the day I bought his birthday present. I even considered telling him in Georgia but I didn't. How do you tell the man you love that the reason you have such low self-esteem and are still so innocent is because of your mother's third husband? Just How?

I leave the bathroom dressed in the powder blue silk nightgown that Caroline Acton purchased. It is 10:30 and Christian is still working in his study. I sigh and sink down beneath the covers, and then because I've been thinking about it so much…my mind drifts to Stephen Morton. Soon, I drift asleep.

I'm standing in the medium sized kitchen in Texas. I drink a glass of ice water and close my eyes. Outside it is 104 degrees and I cannot bear to step foot into the heat. Suddenly the patio door slides open with a low whirr and heavy boots thunk across the floor. I snap my eyes open and see that Steve stands just in front of me wearing an amused smile. His body is covered in dirt and sweat from tending his garden. I shrink away from him as he steps even closer to me. I glance for mom but know I won't find her she is at the neighbor's house discussing who knows what. I gulp my fear escalating and consuming me. Steve has touched me before and said things but mom was always around so he couldn't do much. I put my half full glass in the sink and make my way to my room. Once inside I shut the door and sit on the bed pulling 'Jane' from my bedside table and pour myself into the story. Suddenly my bedroom door bangs open and Steve stands there grinning.

"Where's your mother, Anastasia?" He asks and walks towards me. Sitting on the bed he runs his hand up my calf then to my thigh. Fear once again establishes a permanent home on my body. I stiffen and lose my breath. He sweeps his fingers across my breasts and begins to tell me how lucky I am that I have him. Because I am so ugly that no one will ever want me. Bookworms are detested by men…there is no such thing as prince charming. I shake as he indulges that I am fat and need to exercise. He pulls me from the bed and my heart races,

"Strip" He says and gazes at me with a repulsive look. I shake my head no.

"Leave me alone" I whisper and he steps close and hits me across the face knocking me to the floor.

"What…no one tells me what to do?" He yells and grabbing my shirt he hauls me back up. His hands pull my shirt over my head and I begin to scream at him to stop.

"No stop please! Don't do this!" I beg in fear. Suddenly I am twisted in the sheets and I panic fighting at them.

"Ana…Ana Baby it's just a dream" Christian's voice coaxes me and suddenly his arms are around me. I sob into his chest glad that it was just a dream. Glad that I have this beautiful, fucked-up, overprotective fiancé. Glad that Stephen Morton doesn't know where the hell I am.

"I haven't been fair to you, Christian." I say into his chest as my crying slows.

"Anastasia what are you talking about?" He says tilting my head up to look at my eyes.

"I have a fucked-up past too…" I say quietly and look away from him down to my hands.

"Do you want to tell me?" He asks softly rubbing my back.

"Oh Christian I have wanted to tell you for weeks…I just don't know how." I say exasperated.

"Well, stop overthinking it and just tell me…it cannot out shadow my own history." He says.

"Tomorrow…I promise I'm too tired right now!" I whisper and he kisses my head and gets into bed with me. Snuggling close he urges me to sleep and I do.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

**Secret's Revealed**

I blink at the sun that shines through the window. Christian is gone…and checking the clock I realize its 8:15. I stretch and dress into some casual capris and a t-shirt. As I slip into the great room, I find Christian at the Breakfast bar consuming an omelet. I sit next to him and he smiles down at me and gives my forehead a kiss making my morning. I dig into the granola and soon it is gone.

"You must have had a good rest if you've ate all of your breakfast…" He says smiling at me.

"Good because I slept with you, Mr. Grey!" I giggle. Christian smiles and then his expression darkens.

"Ms. Steele I believe you owe me a story…" He says concern filling his eyes. I nod and look to my hands…funny how apprehensive we humans can be. Christian takes my hand and pulls me to the couch and pulls myself down onto his lap. I snuggle against him and kiss his lips.

"You know in Georgia I mentioned a dark time between mom and me?" I ask him looking into his steely gaze. He nods his head and I stare down at his chest.

"Mom left Ray when I was 15 and being as I was a minor she wouldn't let me stay with him. So, that first dealt a huge blow on my conscience, suddenly having to leave my father. Then that May she meet…Stephen Morton." I say and my skin crawls and instinctively I stiffen at his memory.

"Steve…mom's newest love story is all over her and she agrees to marry him almost as soon as her divorce papers arrive in the mail. I never thought much about him…because I was always shy and stuck in a book. Well, around July before they got married I began noticing that he would watch me while I ate, sat, did anything. It was so uncomfortable…I tried describing it to mom, she said I was hallucinating. Reading too many books apparently," I frown deeper at the memory. "After they got married we moved into his small house. From then on he watched me even more…the very day of their wedding. H-He watched me shower." I mumble and Christian's arms tighten around me sensing my fear.

"That of course scared the shit out of me and when I tried to tell mom she wouldn't believe me. She went off—the maddest I have ever seen her. She told me that I just needed to stop she wasn't going back to Ray and how dare I accuse her husband of such things. After that I said nothing else to her…but he didn't stop. His eyes would follow me everywhere…I got to where I wore long blue jeans and thick sweaters in the sweltering summer heat. For about a month it was just that watching…him 'accidentally' bumping my bedroom door open while I changed. There were also the insults…when he got me alone he would tell me I was a shameful ugly human being. That no one could ever love me…Prince Charming's didn't exist. He drilled it into my head every day that I was fat. He threatened me if I ate more than one meal a day. I ate only when no one was around…I tried to stay out as much as possible. But, where exactly can a lonely fifteen year old girl go?" I sighed at the memory. I glance into Fifty's dark eyes they are black and brooding he is pissed.

"When I turned 16 in September…his attitude changed from watching and hating to touching and condescending. He would touch me all the time slide his hand across my butt, squeeze my breasts, and my legs I never wore anything but pants. Last night I was dreaming about the worst that I let it get. I was home alone with him and he came into my room and sat on my bed. He slid his hand up my leg from calve to upper thigh. He swept his hand over my breasts, and then pulled me to a stand next to him. He told me to strip off my clothes and I whispered for him to leave me alone. He hit me then knocking me to the floor, he pulled me back up and started pulling my shirt over my head. In my dream last night I was screaming No…but in reality when it was happening I just stood there. I was so scared he would hit me again…I remember feeling like a stone not breathing." My voice has gone flat and I continue staring at the far wall.

"He stripped my clothes off and began touching me while I just stood there and cried. I let him do it…I felt so dirty. That's when mom walked in and even though I hated her at that moment…I knew that somehow she was my savior. Stupid mom she was all, 'Stephen what are you doing?' He left me standing there then and pulled her to their bedroom. The words he whispered to me I believed them wholeheartedly, 'You are nothing Anastasia Steele and you will never be anything'" I blinked and look up at my Fifty. "I left that day…I called Ray from a payphone and he showed up the very next day. I waited for him the whole time at the airport. When I got back to Washington he started building my self-confidence back up. He also taught me self-defense because I told myself I would never let someone touch me like that again. Mom tried to talk to me…but I didn't not until the next summer. I found out she'd left him, but I still couldn't forgive her." I say all this with a heavy heart.

"So my beautiful Christian, that is the dark time in my past that I have worked forever to get over. It's the reason I can't eat a lot and the reason I can't fathom how you could want me Anastasia Steele. Because deep down I don't even accept myself because his words are always running in the back of my mind!" I exclaim and snuggle closer to Fifty.

"Oh Baby…I'm so sorry you had to go through what you did. If I had known…if I could go back and save you…" He whispers and I see the horror and the angry hate in his eyes.

"I think Flynn knew that I had a secret. When I told him I couldn't understand how you could want someone like me…he pounced on me. 'Anastasia, that sounds more like a 'you' problem rather than a problem with Christian.'" I imitate his voice laughing. "That's why he said we should both come back." I say

"Well, Ana, I've got you now and so help me I'll protect you as long as you let me…fuck I'll protect you even if you don't want me too!" He smiles at me then his face goes dark, "I've half a mind to find the bastard and kill him." He growls looking at me.

"Normally, Christian, I might object but on the basis of that harrowing monster…I don't care what you do. Just don't tell me!" I say honestly.

"Oh we are a beautifully fucked up couple!" He proclaims.

"Christian, it was you who finally proved him wrong…you're the reason I eat more now, the reason I sleep at night, and the reason I think better about myself. You Mr. Grey are my sexy Prince Charming!" I say as we stand and I smile up at him then hug tightly to him.

"Oh Mrs. Steele the way you swoon a man with your words!" He says and pulls me tighter making me laugh loudly.

"Was that a giggle?" He says turning his head towards me leaning in to listen. I laugh again and suddenly he's tickling me and it's a mad frenzy… Oh I am madly in love with the man I was never supposed to have. From there we head back to the bedroom to disappear for an hour or two to lose our minds to passion.


	3. Chapter 3: My Anastasia

**My Anastasia**

*Months later after marriage assuming they don't have a child…

I sit at work typing my heart away and grinning from ear to ear. The last months have been great fun. Imagine I Anastasia Steele…err Grey, I am married and oh so happy. If you would have told me this last year on my birthday I would have laughed like a loon at your insanity. I work directly beneath the Roach at Grey Publishing…and I love my job. I never thought running a company would ever be for me but it's kind of fun. Who would have thought all the shit with Jack Hyde would get me here…thoughts of Jack Hyde make my ribs hurt. Pain memory Flynn calls it…I push the thought away and focus on ending the week. I finish next week's News Letter and email it to my entire list of employee's smiling.

As I prepare to leave I'm suddenly accosted by Claire. Her face looks grave with concern.

"Claire, what is it?" I ask.

"Ana, a guy hand delivered this to me…which is odd enough. When I said he needed to see someone he ignored me and left. I opened the manuscript to the first page to see what it was about to find a department to send it too…but Ana I don't know exactly what this is…but." And she stops unable to go on. I take the manuscript from her and setting my stuff back down open to the first page of text.

"My young vixen is beautiful today. Her mother has gone leaving us here to be alone together…I play with her…touch her…want to kill her. She is mine…I will fuck her." At this I snap it shut and read the cover of the manuscript My Anastasia By: S. Morton. I drop it and watch as it hits the floor splayed open.

"Ana, are you okay do you want me to call Mr. Grey?" She asks as she helps me sink into a chair out front. I glance up at her. Mr. Grey? Oh yes my Christian I need him. I simply nod and then my brain continues its inner screaming. He's found me…how…why? I don't understand! I listen to her on the phone and stare down at the manuscript still lying open on the floor.

"Andrea, yes this is Claire from Grey Publishing. I need to speak with Mr. Grey right away." She pauses and a moment later continues and explains the situation. "Yes, sir…Ana he wants to speak with you!" She hisses at me…I simply look to her then take the phone it feels like dead weight in my hands.

"Christian?" I say into the phone.

"Ana, Baby, what's wrong?" Christian begs and I hear the strain of fear and terror in his voice.

"Christian he found me…Steve found me." I say into the phone it's all I can convey and I hand the phone back to Claire. Suddenly, I am hyperventilating and my stomach feels like it's in my throat.

"Mr. Grey she looks sick…I think you should come down here…this is quite alarming." She says then listens. "Yes, sir…she won't leave I give you my word." Then she hangs the phone up. I need the bathroom. I stand and stagger…Claire is by my side helping me up.

"Ana are you okay?" she asks me. I take a deep breath and the shock dissipates leaving me sick and confused. I nod at her and continue to the restroom. Once inside lose the contents of my small lunch into the toilet. For a strange reason I feel better…then I remember I used to do the same thing when I was 15. Whenever I felt uncomfortable around Steve I would throw up. How can he do this…affect me after so long! He shouldn't have such a hold over me…I hate that man! I stare into the mirror and see 15 year old me again looking back with scared sunken eyes. Shit Shit Shit! No, I am not nothing…I am something…I have a Prince Charming! You are wrong Stephen wrong! I feel like screaming but don't. I wash my face with a wet paper towel then leaving the bathroom intend to head to reception. The moment I leave the bathroom I hear a scream from Claire and a crash of broken glass.

What the Hell?

I run for the front desk and see Claire lying on the floor unconscious. Her computer lies on the floor a yard away from where it should be. Shit…this is bad really bad. I glance up at the door and see Steve standing there. He blows a kiss then runs. I get on my knees beside Claire…what happened? What did he do to her? I pull her into my arms and she blinks her eyes open.

"No you can't get Ana" the words tumble from her mouth and then I see the blood at the back of her head. I pull my cream silk blouse off leaving me in my undershirt and press it to her head wound. I glance up…where the hell is security? Suddenly, one security guard lumbers slowly into the room gun drawn. I glance at him…I'm suddenly pissed. Apparently my shock is gone…Steve is hurting my friends now? Well see about that! My husband is going to have his ass for breakfast.

"Call an ambulance, now!" I yell at him as he looks from me, to Claire, and to the computer on the floor. He just stands there dumbfounded.


	4. Chapter 4: Fiery Manager Lady

**Fiery Manager Lady**

"Call a fucking ambulance!" I scream at him my face red. He blinks then pulls out a cell phone. Fuck! Who the hell did Roach hire? I put my focus back on Claire the blood is slowing and I thank god for that.

"They're on their way ma'am." He says to me and I roll my eyes. He better hope so…I am in no mood for idiots today. I move into my newest version of Ana…Angry Manager Lady. Soon, the ambulance is there…where the hell is Christian? Given it's been approximately 11 minutes since Claire called him but still! This is an emergency. As I let the ambulance take Claire…I stand and start screaming at idiot security boy!

"Where the hell were you? Isn't your job to secure this place…You are a security guard right? That's what you're paid for if I'm not mistaken!" He stands there as I look up at him glowering. "Go get a copy of the surveillance for the entrance and reception…and be quick if you WANT TO KEEP YOUR JOB!" I scream at him.

"Ana?" I turn and see that Christian is watching me with a wary expression on his face. "You okay baby?" He asks and I shake my head at him. He comes to me and we hug and kiss.

"What happened?" He asks looking to the computer and then gestures to the ambulance.

"I don't know exactly." I say "I went to the bathroom because I felt sick…and then I heard a crash and when I came back Claire was on the floor and her computer was over there. She has a head wound. I saw him Christian he was standing at the door…then he blew a kiss at me." I say with disgust.

"Where the hell was security?" He says glancing the way the idiot went.

"That's what I said…" Then I glance too…"Can I fire him?" I ask Christian smiling.

"Who are you and where has my wife gone?" Christian says smiling and running his hand through his hair. "Where is this manuscript at?" Christian says looking at me frankly. I retrieve it from the floor and hand it over.

"It's very disconcerting," I say glancing at it I shudder. Christian eyes me then read's the cover and flips to a random page. His eyes read the page and his expression darkens with every second. He flips back to the title then opens to the next page. His eyes go wide and he looks to me.

"Did you see this?" I look and he points to the page. I peer around his shoulder and my stomach drops once again.

"To Anastasia…my one, my only, I will have you soon. You will be mine at last." It reads.

"Fuck," I say and Christian tilts his hand in agreement. Suddenly, the idiot security guard is back and my anger surges again.

"I thought I said quickly," I say to him then taking the discs from him hand them to Christian. He takes them from me and nods his head. Shit I kind of don't want to now… I glance back at him.

"If you don't I will, Ana." He says into my ear. I nod my head then pull myself into manager mode.

"Inexcusable…" I exclaim putting the image of hurt Claire in my mind to give me strength. "Where exactly were you at? Your job description entails that you secure this building…this building was not secure! One of my employees was injured! I suggest you find another line of work…you are fired and do not ask me for a reference." I exclaim and then glare at him.

"Ma'am," He says then nodding heads back the way he came. I feel guilty at his sullen expression but remembering Claire I know it had to be done! I glance at Christian and he is smirking.

"What? That was kind of fun! But, I kind of feel bad about it!" I say to him smiling.

"You did a good job, Mrs. Grey! Maybe I should have you fire all the wrongdoers in our company!" He says and his smirk rolls into a laugh. I glare at him and then laugh.

"Aww, so sweet coming from you," I joke and kiss him. Then I glance at the manuscript and my smile falters. "What are we going to do about this?" I say indicating to it.

"We're going to have to up security…and I need to take a better look at this." He says indicating the manuscript. "We also need to locate where Stephen Morton is…" and with that Christian is on his BlackBerry and I know he is talking to Welch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parents and Surveilance**

Suddenly, Taylor appears and his team of security begins to finger print the place. I pull out my BlackBerry and know I'm going to have to make this call sooner or later. I tap Christian and indicate that I'm going to my office to make a call and he nods his head. I enter my office and dial mom's number.

"Carla Adams, speaking." my mother's voice comes through the phone.

"Hey, Mom, it's me." I say smiling slightly from hearing my mother's voice.

"Oh Anastasia, baby girl how are you doing?" she asks me gushing.

"I'm okay mom, what about you?" I ask her quietly.

"I'm good honey…is something wrong? You sound upset," she murmurs.

"Mom…its Stephen he's come after me. I don't know how he found me…but he's after me. He injured one of my employees and then he sent me this threatening manuscript." I say urgently to her. I wait for a response and receive none.

"Mom when did you last hear from him…have you seen him?" I ask her frankly. I wait and still get no response. "Mom" I scream into the phone she is making me angry.

"Oh Baby haven't talked to him since February." She says quietly. "He showed up at work and wanted to go out for coffee…which was odd but I went. He kept asking about you. All I told him was that you had married some big hotshot and that you still lived up in Washington." She said. I nearly scream and tears fall down my eyes.

"Mom how could you…after everything he did to me…how could you?" I say and tears spill over.

"Frankly, Ana, I don't see what the problem was…you were a grown girl you shouldn't be so embarrassed about coming onto an older man! I was worried about you for a…" she says frantically.

"No mom just stop," and my voice has risen to a scream. "You still don't get it…" I say and then I hang up on my mother. I can't believe after all this time that is what she believes. I look up as Christian has come into the room. I fall into his arms crying and he kisses my head hugging me tight.

"She thinks I came onto him, Christian, after all this time she still believes that bastard." I say looking up at him.

"It will be alright Baby we know the truth…I won't let him get you" He says holding me tighter.

"She told him about me Christian. In February she told him about you and that we live in Washington. Why the hell did she do that?" I dish out on him. He pulls me impossibly tighter and I just let him hold me.

"Hush, it will be okay were going to find him!" He says cupping my chin he kisses me urgently. I know it is a need…he wants to clear his head. I kiss him back and I am glad the office door is closed. Soon I am against the wall and he has that smoky gray hungry look in his eyes. Suddenly I am giggling.

"I love that sound, Mrs. Grey" He says and suddenly my legs are around his hips and I'm held against the wall. "Where is your shirt?" He asks me between kisses.

"I used it to stop the blood flow on Claire's head," I say and then passion consumes us and we screw on my office wall. We come quickly and as I'm fixing my hair a knock comes at the door. Christian glances at me before opening it and as always he looks exactly as he did when we first came in here. I sigh it's a never ending story. He leaves and pulls the door shut behind him to talk to whomever. I pull on my white sweater that I keep in the office for cold days…then making sure my hair looks okay head out to see what's up. Christian is talking to someone and I realize its Detective Skinner. Glancing at the time I realize its 7:15pm already. I go over to reception and find Claire's cell. She is in the hospital and I'm sure her family will want to know. Claire is big on family I know for a fact. I flip open to find a parents number.

"Hello," says a male voice as I dial Claire's father's number with my own phone.

"Mr. Danby?" I ask into the phone.

"The one and the same…how can I help you?" He asks his tone is inquisitive.

"Yes, this is Anastasia Grey of Grey's Publishing." I say and gather courage this is hard letting someone know their daughter is in the hospital. "There was an intruder at our office today…Claire was hurt…she was recently taken to Seattle General with a blow to the head. She is fine and in stable condition…I just thought it would be best to let you know." I say gently.

"An intruder, oh my!" He gasps out. "But, she's fine thank the lord!" He exclaims I listen as he talks to someone else then he returns to our call.

"Mrs. Grey, I am so thankful that you called. Claire could not be at a better company!" He says.

"Yes, sir" I say smiling slightly.

"Well, good day to you, Mrs. Grey!" He says and I hang up with a polite good-bye. I grab Claire's purse, jacket, and put her cell in her bag. I glance up at Christian who comes to stand next to me. "I wanted to take these to Claire…I understand if you don't want us to go, but could you have someone deliver them to her along with a get well basket?" I ask him smiling.

"Of course Anastasia," He says smiling and soon he has sent one of Taylor's extras to do the task at hand. I smile to him and ask when we'll be getting out of here.

"In just a moment Mrs. Grey," He says kissing my forehead.

"Have you played the surveillance discs?" I ask him. He nods and leads me to a small cubicle one like my old one. A security guy is studying it in detail when he sees Christian and me he starts it over. As it begins to play Christian says, "I've sent a digital copy to Barney he should be getting back to me soon, he's checking Stephen's face to CCTV throughout the city."

I nod and watch as Steve enters the building. Claire stands and calls to him and he hands the manuscript to her and she looks wary. She asks him something and he shakes his head. She simply nods, smiles, and says good-bye. He leaves. I watch as she reads the manuscript, she flips to the page of thanks and her face falls and I know she is gasping. She glances at the door then towards my office then back to the door appearing to make a decision until her face brightens a little. Then I watch as my earlier self comes into the view. She hands me the manuscript looking concerned…on screen I flip it open near the beginning then flip it shut…it falls to the floor. Claire helps me sit onscreen and says something to me. I watch as I nod. Off-screen Christian has pulled me against him protectively. Back onscreen Claire is on the phone talking…then the phone is handed to me…then back to her. She nods and says a few other things and then hangs up. I stand and she comes to help as I stagger a little…then I leave the screen. I watch as she makes a call…gets a frustrated look on her face and glances at the security office. Then Stephen walks into the building and she stands staring at him. He says something and she shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. Suddenly Steve gets violent he comes closer and she steps back. She is saying something. Suddenly he goes around reception and is screaming in her face it appears. She says something back suddenly he clears her desk of the computer and stands huffing. He turns back to her and she shakes her head again. Suddenly he pushes her roughly and her head smacks into the wall. I gasp and then watch as Steve runs from the building. Then it shows me enter the room, I watch as Steve blows a kiss from the door I kneel and pull Claire into my arms. Then it shows me pull my shirt off and press it against her head…I don't know why we're still watching but we do… Onscreen it shows the security guard come up… then my yelling…his inaction and my face changes and I really let him have.

Finally the video ends and I glance at Christian he is holding me tightly. "Feisty" he says and I smile slightly. Christians phone rings as we leave the cubicle, he stops and answers it. I watch as his face falls then his discussion get animated.

"He was spotted 3 blocks from here heading into a coffee shop…but they found nothing when it was searched. Barney is going to keep the program running from now till we locate him." He says to me and soon after I've grabbed my purse and jacket were out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Who the Hell Is That?**

"I've sent Detective Skinner a copy of the security discs and he has issued a BOLO for Stephen." Christian says to me as we set at the breakfast bar for dinner. We eat quietly and I ask Christian how work went prior the explosion.

"Well, in the life of mergers and acquisitions we now own a bookstore that was flat lining in the Pike Market District. Also, we are now closer to the solar powered phones." He says with a smile. I think about the bookstore then I smile.

"You mean Fancy Folios?" I ask him with glee.

"Yes, I believe that's the name…you know it?" He asks with a wry smile looking at me.

"Yes, I love that store the architecture inside is amazing. But, they have a good selection of classics mixed with contemporary. I was considering doing some marketing there about Grey Publishing. If we could establish a common market between the bookstore and our newly published books…it would be a deal breaker." I smile at him. "However I thought it might hinder book sales if they were only available at one place in Seattle." I shrug watching him smile he eats a little more and then says the most brilliant thing.

"I think it would work—given correct advertising. Not to mention we were considering opening an online branch of Fancy Folios—which by the way is a ridiculous name for a bookstore!"

"I thought so too…maybe we could put an Ad in the paper…I'll design it! Were you considering a name change?" I say and he smiles at me.

"Hmm I like this new business minded, angry manager type Ana! Yes we were." He says giggling as he kisses my check.

"Oh, Mr. Grey I do love it when you laugh!" I say as I finish my chicken. I swallow the rest of my wine and turn on the stool to give him a feisty look. He smolders back at me and I blush…again I can't believe that he is my husband. "Do we own any other bookstores?" I ask him and laugh at his face as he runs through a list in his head.

"No as a matter of fact we do not," he says looking at me as he finishes his dinner. I sit thinking about good names for a book store. Something catchy that people will want to shop at but that will meld well with the old store. Suddenly I'm pulled from my reverie by Christian as he yanks me towards the bedroom.

"Why Mr. Grey you're not being coy at all!" I admonish but hurry to go with him. I push all thoughts of bookstores, publishing, and Stephen from my mind and focus on my husband. Damn that man is just too sexy! Soon he has become Mr. Sexy boss man and we're getting it on like wild animals.

**B**reathing harshly I sit up next to him after our third trip around the world. I kiss him gently as he smiles at me…suddenly he jumps up…

"Sorry, Babe, I've got some work to do," He says and dashes off after I smack his butt and he growls at me.

I pullout my MacBook Pro and begin research for my marketing project. I love this advertising stuff it's so much fun! An hour later I have successfully completed my one page advertisement with the dashing catch phrase, "Ravenous Reads at Fancy Folios". The advertisement is all swirls of red, gold, black, and silver. I amazingly made vampire teeth sink into virtual covers of our newest reads. I mainly included some great fiction books but also added some restoration to the description of some classics. I am amazed by how great it looks. Done by me no less!

There is an empty rectangle at the bottom but I'm hoping to get permission from Roach, Christian, the book store, and an Author to advertise about a book signing and reading. I know who exactly I want to do it…the book is great but the author is kind of shy. I'll have to talk to her…I glance at the time 9:10pm. I pick up my BlackBerry and dial Roach. We talk for a few minutes then smiling I hang up and call Jocelyn Fornell. I talk to her and talk to her and finally I get up and pacing the room and begin telling her all the pro's to this. Finally she gives in and I jump for joy! Yes! Why do I find this so exciting? Darn I have to wait until tomorrow to call Fancy Folios and discuss a date for the book signing.

I shut my laptop and head for the shower. Twenty minutes later I'm fresh and smelling good. I slip into a new silk powder blue floor length night gown. I glance at the clock…10:20. I wander into the kitchen after donning my black robe because my mind has fallen to Stephen and I banish that thought by thinking of Christian. Christian is my protector…I will not argue with him if it has anything to do with keeping me away from Stephen. I pull a small slice of cheesecake from the fridge and eat it slowly in the theatre room while watching the news. I nearly choke when I see Stephan standing in a crowd outside of a murder scene at some dark bar. I pause it and rewind thankful that TV hating Christian has DVR.

Holy Shit! I say as I step closer…his eyes are staring directly at me. Suddenly, I'm no longer here I'm 15 again and he is staring at me with those deep green eyes. A leering grin spreads over his face and he looms over me…his hands slide across my body and I shake in fear. Suddenly, I'm pulled back to the present and turn to see Kate standing in the doorway.

"Jeez, Ana, who the hell is that?" She asks pointing at Stephen. I glance back at him and then I look at her guiltily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertising Guru**

"Long story, I have to tell Christian." I say but when I try and pass her she grabs my arm.

"Ana, who is it?" She asks me tersely. So I tell it to her straight.

"Moms third husband…he used to molest me…and now he's come after me!" I say frowning at her.

"Damn Ana what is it with you and stalkers?" She asks and hugs me asking if I'm okay. I nod then continue towards Christian…I estimate it's been 3 minutes since I saw him on live television.

"Christian," I say and enter his office. He glances up at me looking angry as he's discussing something with Elliot. "It's Stephan he's on the news!" I urge and he jumps up and follows me. When he's finally seen it I hit play then go to web access and we watch a live feed of the event. Currently, he is still standing there. I glance to Christian and he is on the phone immediately. Kate hugs me closely and I smile at her.

"They'll get him," She says to me.

"I know" I say hugging her back.

"So, what brings you two out this late?" I ask quickly and she frowns.

"I don't know Elliot just up and said he needed to see Christian after he got a phone call." She says looking up as he walks into the room. He comes to us and she hugs him to her side.

"Sorry, for interrupting you guys." I smile at him as he pecks me on the cheek.

"Nah its cool trust me yours is much more important that mine." He laughs quietly. I glance to Christian and he is looking at the screen watching. I watch to and suddenly I watch as two of Taylor's spares maneuver through the crowd. Until they're just behind him…Christian mutters something into the phone and suddenly they grab him. People scream as he begins to fight them. I watch as Stephen's hulking figure is pulled down and relief floods me…I think they've got him. Then there are gun shots from the left the camera turns and instead of seeing what we need to…we see a show of gunfire outside the club. I look to Christian as he glances away from the screen; he is intent on his call. He nods and calls someone else then turns to me.

"They got him Baby" He says smiling and relief floods my body. "Good thing you like to keep up with the media." He jokes as he pulls me into a hug and kiss.

"What are you going to do with him?" I ask looking up at him.

"Depends on what information Taylor recovers…after were through well hand him over to Skinner." I nod needing no further explanation.

"Shall we continue?" Elliot asks Christian who nods kisses me and says they'll be done in a moment. I nod at him. I grab my half eaten cheesecake and deposit it in the garbage…Kate has followed me.

"Drink?" I ask inquisitively.

"Please," she replies and I pour us glasses of chilled Bollinger.

"So, how is work?" I ask her and she gushes about all the writing she's been doing.

"How much is your advertising?" I ask her after she's dished enough to have her gossipy fill for the day.

"Depends you want an insert or actually in the newspaper?" She asks.

"Which one is a more effective tool of advertisement?" I ask her

"The insert I'd generally say…but of course there are great spots in the actual paper, too." She says.

"I'm thinking in terms of a full page-color," I say to her.

"You want an insert definitely…but you'll have to have them printed then get them delivered to the paper." She says. I nod then retrieve my MacBook and show her my advertisement.

"Damn, Anastasia Grey, you are in the wrong business!" She says as her eyes glaze over my Ad.

"How long did this take you?" She asks glancing up.

"Umm, about an hour." I say then I go into detailed plans of what I want to do with the empty square.

"Christian, got more than he bargained for marrying you!" she teases me.

"Oh my God, I almost forgot, I fired someone today…it was very exhilarating." I say and then go into details about earlier.

"Damn," she says then we discuss how the wedding plans are coming.

"OMG Maid of Honor of Mine…will you design my Wedding Invitations?" looking at me this came out of nowhere!

"Kate, I can't do that!" I exclaim to her.

"Yes you can Ana, look at that Ad it is amazing! I know advertising people who would kill for your skills! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE" She begs me and I look at her and frown. Suddenly, she gest on her knees and pouts.

"Oh my, Katherine Kavanagh, on her knees!" I look up and see Elliot and Christian smiling at us.

"Please Ana" She asks again and I give in besides it could be fun.

"Okay" I say to her smiling. She jumps up shouting yes. I laugh and turn to Christian and Elliot.

"Ana has agreed to do our wedding invitations…they're going to be beautiful! Pink, Silver, and White those are the colors!" she says looking from the men back to me.

"And what may I ask has brought this on?" Christian asks smiling.

"Ana's amazing advertising abilities of course…I can't wait!" She gushes.

"Hmm Advertising abilities?" He asks smiling I blush and make to shut the Mac. But, Kate snatches it…

"Oh ho no Ana, I want to see his reaction to your amazing work!" She says and flips the screen to show Christian. As his eyes fall on the Ad they go wide then dial in critiquing it. Elliot also gets an eye full.

"Damn, Ana, you want to redo my logo? That looks amazing! You sure you're in the right profession?" He jokes.

"Oh jeez it's not that amazing," I say blushing from the compliment.

"I thought we just discussed this today? How long have you worked on it?" Christian asks me glancing up.

"Just this evening when you had some work to do." I reply like it's no big deal.

"Ana this is good, really good! When are we going to send it out?" He asks me.

"It's not done I've still got to call Fancy Folios and schedule a book signing and reading for Jocelyn Fornell." I say oh my God Christian likes my work, now I know it's really good.

"Oh, is that what the blank spot is for?" I nod at him and he smirks.

"Shit, I married a business pro!" He squeals and captures me. Ahh Christian squealing ! What a melodious sound.

"I told you Ana," Kate gushes. "You're really good!"

"Well get out of here, then!" Elliot says wrapping his arm around Kate. She finishes her Bollinger and we say our goodbyes.

"Damn Ana I married you for all the wrong reasons…and now I'm finding all the right ones!" He teases. "Angry Manager Ana, Advertising Guru Ana, Marketing Ana…" He stops smiling and I giggle.

"You drink without me?" He scoffs and laughs.

"I do, sir" I giggle then he downs the other half of my glass. He smiles down at me and then he smiles.

"You know I quite like that color on you!" He says slipping his hands around my hips they slide over the smooth material.

"Well, I picked it out just for you!" I smile up at him.

"Oh, such a beautiful present!" He says then picks me up bridal style. "I think I'll go unwrap you now" he says.

"Here I thought it seemed demure!" I exclaim jokingly as he throws me on the bed and strips. I pose and bite my lip as his shirt goes over his head. He looks and growls at me and suddenly were entwined in passion


	8. Chapter 8

**Melvin Hart**

I awake and watch Christian sleep for what feels like the thousandth time but is more realistically in the lower hundreds. His eyes flutter and he opens them fully, "Mmm Good Morning Mrs. Grey." He says and kisses my lips deeply. My lower muscles clench and I wrap myself around his naked body. We say no more and make obsessive love then I lay in his arms until 7:45.

"Shower?" I say and he nods. Twenty minutes later were dried, dressed, and eating a delicious breakfast. I dig into my oatmeal and after swallowing ask Christian for Fancy Folios number.

"I'll email it to you…and I want that Ad finished by this evening. I can't wait to see it run off the presses!" He gushes and smiles at me. I just shake my head and smile. Oh can a person be any happier?

We finish breakfast and head for the car. I think of asking Christian about Stephen but honestly I'd rather not know…I don't need all that to think about.

Halfway through work Christian emails with the phone number for Fancy Folios. I call during my lunch break and finish the Ad while eating a chicken salad croissant. I send copies to Christian, Roach, and Ms. Fornell.

Christian replies that the Ad will be burning up the presses as we speak and that he's posted the Ad in various magazines and newspapers. Wow in print! As the day continues I complete 3 more manuscript edits and send them to Roach for approval. I meet 6 aspiring authors and go through the first chapter of each manuscript. At 5pm Hannah informs me that I have a daily debriefing to attend and then have one last meeting. I nod and grabbing my iPad head for our meeting. We discuss the Ad and I receive several compliments for it and Roach tells me he's proud that I am Christian's wife…because he knows this Ad will have an astounding effect on book sales.

I head back to my office and wait for my 5:20. When he comes in and shuts the door and takes a seat I greet him smiling. Today has been marvelous; this is odd this kid can only be about 19 or so. I laugh at myself in my head calling a 19 year old a kid.

"So, what can I do for you?" I ask the kid whose name is Melvin Hart.

"Oh, nothing much ma'am." He says smiling at me. Then why is he here there must be some reason he is here?

"There must be some reason you made an appointment with me." I say rather bluntly giving him my professional smile.

"Oh, yes before I forget I've been sent to give you a message." He says and stands to his feet. I scoot back in my chair alarmed his stance has gone defensive.

"Who from?" I ask warily and take a step back. I pick up my BlackBerry and prepare to dial Christian if I need to. Fuck it! I press send I'm not taking any chances. Suddenly the kid whips out a knife and lunges at me. I fall back and scream as he whips it again. I back against the wall and suddenly Sawyer is through the door tackling Melvin the messenger to the floor. I watch in frenzy as they fight and I'm somehow aware of the fact that Christian is screaming through the phone. I hear a thud and Sawyer stands a cut down the side of his face.

"Oh my God you're bleeding," I cry out in shock. He wipes it away and I look down at myself a huge slash cut through my shirt. Shit! Am I cut? I look beneath and sigh with relief. I fall against the wall then pick up the BlackBerry.

"Christian" I say into the phone there is no answer. "Christian" I yell still nothing. I look at the phone and it's still on the line with him. I look up to Sawyer…

"Can you reach Taylor or Christian?" I say in terror. He tries immediately and gets Taylor.

"Taylor, how is Christian?" He says curtly.

I press my phone to my ear and I hear a faint struggle. I press speakerphone and it gets a little louder. Sawyer listens as well, suddenly there's a loud crash and Christian yells Fuck. I hear a thud like a kick and someone groans aloud.

"There's a struggle in Mr. Grey's office!" He says into the phone and his line goes dead.

"Christian you better say something right now," I yell into the phone apprehension, fear, and tears fill my eyes.

"Fuck Ana I'm alright. Some, goon just attacked me in my own fucking office," he screams. "Shit I'm cut" he says.

"Is it bad?" I ask and hear a door burst open over the phone.

"You're late Taylor!" Christian yells he is pissed. "How the hell did he get in here with a knife?" I look to Sawyer and he searches our unsub and finds a case.

"Anti-metal detector" He says and shakes his head. I bend over the table and look at the knife that slashed at me earlier…it's small and slim.

"Christian, calm down I have to tell you something." I say into the phone. I hear him breathe and then a movement.

"Okay what," He says much calmer.

"Just so you know I am fine, okay, my shirt is ripped though. Thankfully Sawyer is quick" I say then rush on. "Someone attacked me to, Sawyer found some sort of Anti-Metal detector case in his pants" I say I wait a few moments.

"Fuck! Let me speak to Sawyer!" I turn the speaker phone off and hand him the BlackBerry.

"Sir…Yes…No…of course…precisely." He says and then hands the phone back.

"Ana, you're fine?" He asks tersely.

"Yes, Christian, you're the one who's cut!" I say still worried about that.

"What was the given name of your attacker?" He says.

"Uh…Melvin Hart" I reply looking again at the young guy. "He's young maybe 19 at the most and he said he had a message for me!" I say

"Same name and M.O. over here as well." Christian grunts. "I'll call you back in a few Sawyer knows what to do!"

I hang up the phone and look to Sawyer.

"Mrs. Grey, I'm going to place our unsub in the vehicle…you wait here. Do not leave the building…that is an order!" He says and I nod. As he takes the unsub out I sink into my chair.

"Ana, are you okay?" I glance up and lock eyes with Hannah. I nod at her and she sags with relief. "Um would you like to borrow my gym shirt?" she asks and I glance down and realize you can see my pink bra.

"Oh shit yes!" I exclaim embarrassed that Sawyer saw it all. She disappears and returns with a bottled water and a black Under Armor Tank. I slip it on after removing the sliced shirt, I leave it on my desk and sit drinking the water.

"Thank You, Hannah! You can go now if you'd like!" I say to her and she thanks me before leaving. I check my email to distract myself and find one from Christian, so whatever it happens to be is strictly business. It contains a link…I click and find the website titled: Fancy Folios. Down the side runs a marginalized bit of my ad detailing the Ravenous Reads collection…then it shimmers and virtual glitter falls and it's replaced by the book signing and reading announcement with a picture of Jocelyn Fornell. Cool! I love this! My Ad has come to life.

My phone rings and I answer it horrified at the voice that filters through the plastic speaker.


	9. Chapter 9

**Steve In House**

"Well Ana did you get my message?" Steve says. I say nothing.

"What's the matter shocked into silence…not surprising coming from you? Now, here's the real message…your mine you're going to break it off with Grey. If you don't I'll kill him!" He says then laughs.

"You're mine Anastasia…if I can't have you no one can baby!" He says.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask quietly.

"Well, I tried to bully you into hating yourself! But, that didn't work you slipped away to that father of yours. We could have had it good Ana!" He coos at me.

"I love you my pretty princess," He says then he starts talking about all the things he did to me and how he wants more. I gag and finally I pull some strength up I click my phone over to speaker and email Christian from my iPad while Stephen drones on getting more descriptive as he goes.

"Stephan is on my BlackBerry…track him—he is grossing me out! I thought he was in jail!" I hit send and the message soars into cyberspace. Almost 3 minutes later with Stephan still droning on Christian replies.

"He's in your building get out! We're coming!" What fuck me grasping my cell I pull my iPad with me and run! I stand and suddenly Stephan's tone changes. His voice grows husky and faint. I run from the building and decide on the small bistro down the street. I enter and take a seat away from the windows.

"Oh Ana where are you? I hit your pretty little body guard on the head. He'll be feeling that later if he wakes up!" Then he laughs out loud. "Oh Ana I love this shirt you always did look beautiful in blue it brings out your eyes so well!" He croons. Oh God I only just got away!

"Leave me alone!" I shakily say into the phone.

" Ah ah ah Ana I told you…I will have you all for my own! I've just got to find you…where are you hiding? It will make this all so much easier! If you don't tell me I'm going to have to grow violent!" He calls to me. It's been 10 minutes since the email from Christian…he should be here soon. I hope. Suddenly I hear crashes, rips, bangs, all accompanied by frenzied screaming. "Dammit, Ana, where the hell are you? I will find you wherever you are!" He yells this accompanied by more sounds of his frustrated violence. I want to turn the phone off so bad but I don't I have to know in case he leaves the building. Suddenly, he screams an agonized yet horrible scream making me jump. It's followed by more violence and cursing. Holding the phone I switch on my iPad and email Christian.

"Baby, where are you?" I email him.

"Were pulling up outside your office…I'm coming for you!" reads his reply. I don't bother replying knowing he'll be here before I send it. I look up and he enters the store and glancing around for me. His eyes spot me and I stand as he pulls me into a tight hug. I don't let go and we listen to the phone.

"Oh, fuck more of you! Ana you know you want me—you fucking know it, sweetheart!" He yells then we hear an oomph and struggle. I hear cursing until Taylor picks up the phone and says calmly,

"I will call you when it is all clear sir" then the line goes dead. I look at Christian and he hugs me deeply and we kiss his way of putting a modicum of control down and my way of pushing away my fear. We sit in the booth and he holds me and I am no longer scared.

"Baby I was so scared for you," He says and pulls his fingers through my hair. "After you emailed me we had the phone call recorded…we listened in. That fucker is crazy!" He exclaims.

"Extremely insane..." I say. "Where are you cut Christian?" I ask. He smiles and shows me a small nick on his neck and I gasp.

"Christian, he could have killed you!" I say. "Before I emailed you he said that I had to leave you or he'd kill you! I was so worried!" I cry and suddenly I'm sobbing and I can't hold it in. Everything just wells up and spills over. Christian hugs me close and tells me he loves me so much.

"I saw my ad on the Fancy Folios website…it was beautiful." I tell him between sobs. Suddenly, he's laughing and I look up at him glaring.

"Oh my extraordinary wife!" He says kissing my forehead.

"Christian, I think we need a vacation!" I sigh.

"Oh do you Mrs. Grey?" He says smiling and looks down at me and I nod. "Where would you like to go?" He asks me.

"Let's go to New York…you said you'd take me!" I say smiling at him. "Plus I bought us a surprise about a month ago!"

"Oh did you? Well, that sounds lovely when do you want to go?" He asks me.

"As soon as you're ready…I can work from my laptop and I need a break from attempted killings!" I say to him.

"I quite agree…well leave tonight!" He says and I smile. Suddenly his BlackBerry buzzes in his pocket.

"Grey," His tone is short. He listens and then stands pulling me with him. We walk down the street and I tense as we make it outside the building. He hangs up and we go inside and my eyes go wide. Stephen has destroyed the place. Everything lies on its side. Papers are everywhere but all the destruction leads back to my office. When I step inside I gasp…can you even call this an office now. Everything is in disarray the desktop is smashed in. The picture collage poster I had made is ripped into a zillion pieces.

Most shocking is the jagged writing that covers the walls over and over…"you're mine" It makes me sick and I turn to leave. "How is Sawyer?" I ask Christian.

"Fine, just a major bump on the head." He says and soon we're joined by Taylor, Ryan, and Sawyer.

"Who is going to clean all this up?" I ask Christian glancing to him.

"Someone, don't worry when you return this Monday it will be perfectly good as new!" He says and I nod glad I won't have to clean this huge catastrophe.

"Stephen?" I ask Christian.

"Detective Skinner collected him…he's been taken to a mental ward. We've given him a copy of your phone call and pictures of this mess." Christian says and we leave headed for Sea-Tac.


	10. Chapter 10

**New York**

I stretch as we exit the plane…Christian and I had a VERY good night aboard the Grey Enterprises company plane. We're greeted by Taylor and soon were whisked to the home I have yet to see. As we arrive and ride the elevator to the penthouse of a prestigious 50 story hotel Christian scoops me into his arms. I shriek in surprise for just a moment but smile and kiss him.

"Yet, another threshold to carry you over Anastasia!" He says and then we enter his modern abode. Black, White, Grays, Blues, and Silver are everywhere but it's magnificent. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing as always Mr. Grey and I am ever happy to be your wife!" I say to him. We make our way to the bedroom immediately and fall into the bed. Getting lost amongst the blue sheets and gray wood soon Christian has me tied to the bed posts. Oohh yes KINKY FUCKERY! Ice and oils used so vigorously together. I lay in the bed after the most extraordinary sex completely sated and drift into a nap.

Waking, I stretch and look around. Christian is gone…its 12:30 in the afternoon NY time. I look for my suitcase but, realize it has been unpacked. I shower then dress in some of the Caroline Acton clothes. Having dried my hair I brush it out and go in search of Christian in this vast house of ours. I stumble upon a small library in my search and my inner bookworm jumps into the room…making Christian the next thing on my list. The library is full of classics in first edition, but it also houses business, advertising, and marketing books. I pull out a marketing text and glance through all the stuff that I already know…wow didn't learn much there. I put the book back and continue my search. I find 2 other bedrooms and kitchen. Finally, I locate Christian in a study that is half the size of his home office. But, he works away mixing making phone calls with typing like crazy. "Would you like some lunch?" I ask him making him look up and smile.

"I'd love some but first I won't your lips on here," He says pointing to his lips. I dash across to him and stop in front of his desk. I slowly make my way around then I kiss him deeply making his inner man moan. This lasts for about five minutes before I turn and stick my butt of to him.

"Wench, go make me some lunch," He says smacking my butt hard. A shiver trails down my spine and I gallop back to the kitchen. Opening the fridge and freezer I pursue our options and decide to make a light lunch of sandwiches and vegetable chips with a ranch dip. I set to work and 10 minutes later twirl back to Christian. I am on such a high so glad to be away from Washington and that psycho Stephen for a while.

As I enter the room he puts a finger to his mouth and I close my mouth nodding. Then, I begin looking through his bookshelves. It is full of encyclopedias and books on planes, car, and helicopters. I pull out a book labeled 'Thrill Enthusiast' Flipping through I see things like gliding, water sports, motorcycles, and bungee jumping. I stop on cliff diving and read in horror about stupid people who jump hundreds of feet into the roaring ocean water of high tide. Apparently this is a specialty of Washington state…funny I've never heard of it. I close the book quietly as Christian is still on the phone and put it back on the shelf. He gives me the 2 minute sign and I nod turning back to the kitchen. I pour two glasses of white wine just as Christian comes towards me all smiles.

"It looks good" he says as we sit at the black marbled breakfast bar. We discuss work and other things.

"So, what is our surprise?" He asks me as he finishes his meal. I smile innocently at him and then answer.

"Well first I need to buy a dress while you finish work and second tonight dear Husband of mine…you are escorting me to Broadway!" I say giddily. He raises his eyebrows and replies.

"What may I ask are we going to see?" he says kissing me.

"Tess D, Ubervilles" I smile in commemoration of how far we have come since you gifted me with those books.

"Oh tonight should be fun," He says and he has a dark look in his eye that makes me blush.

"Hmmm…you have something in mind?" I ask him as we kiss and he nods.

"Shopping you said…you'll take security?" He asks and I nod quickly making him smile. "Oh the things you do to me Anastasia Grey"

"Mmm oh the things you do to me Christian Grey," I say back and giggle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Shopping **

Soon I am out the door of the apartment…commanding Ryan to drive me to somewhere that sells dresses. We pull up onto Fifth Avenue and I wonder into shop after shop getting more disgusted as I go. Finally, after entering the third shop of ridiculous fashions I give up and dial Caroline Acton.

"Mrs. Grey darling can I help you this afternoon?" She draws.

"Yes, I'm in New York and I need a dress to wear to Broadway tonight where should I go." I reply.

"Darling, I know the perfect place continue up the street and you'll find Barney's. I have a friend there who will help you, just give her your name she'll be expecting you." She says and I hang up quickly and continue down the street through all the stick figure Blondes.

I step into the store Caroline sent me too and glance to my right. My eyes fall on the most beautiful power blue dress I've ever seen. I go to it immediately and admire the gray beads, pearls, and rhinestones that admonish the bust. The dress drapes silkily to the floor around a wedge cut from its middle where gray lace trims the edge of a chiffon pleating. Straps of silk made to fall from the shoulders hang in just the right way. I want this dress and I want it bad. I pull out my BlackBerry and dial Kate.

"Hello's to you Mrs. Grey," she calls giggling.

"Kate what kind of dress should I wear to Broadway? I'm in New York by the way!" I say to her.

"Hmmm…Broadway huh? Just about any fancy floor length number will work…especially on you Baby, they'd let you in with wrags on!" she laughs and I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to send you a picture and text me back!" I say and hanging up I take a picture of this dazzling dress that would make even Jose proud. After sending it to her she texts back immediately.

*Girl that is an original Vera Wang…you have got style! Yes it will work! Love ya!*

*Thanks LYLAS*

*Ditto buy me a gift and get some inspiration for my wedding invitations!

*okay okay

I walk to the counter and ask for help with the dress. The lady behind the counter looks me up and down giggling. She twists on her 5 inch heels and follows me to the 'Vera Wang' number.

"Look sweetie, I know it's a beautiful dress but let's face it…do you know how much this dress costs? Its twelve-thousand dollars!" she says enunciating each syllable. Suddenly my blood is boiling. "Let's see if we can find you something more affordable" she croons looking straight at me. At 5'6 I'm pretty tall for a woman but this 'lady' has just pissed me off.

"I'm buying this dress," I say and I shake my head to go with the words.

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you…I just don't want you to be embarrassed" She says.

"Enough, my name is Anastasia Grey. I've come to find a dress to wear for Broadway tonight…if you insult me one more time…I'll have my husband buy up the shares of this store. Just so I can have the pleasure of firing you myself!" I say to her even though I have no clue if Christian would do that but it's satisfying to use his power. Suddenly another woman descends upon me.

"Oh Mrs. Grey, what a pleasure it is! I'm sure I can help you with whatever you need," she says side-stepping in front of Ms. Almighty. I contemplate going all high and mighty, my inner demon urging me to say, 'I want her-fired-now' while fiddling with my manicure. But, I refrain from such and smile at the new lady and pick up an enervating conversation.

"Can I offer you a drink?" she asks quickly.

"Bollinger" I say and the rude girl whisks away to bring me my drink.

"Now, Ms. Acton told me that you're looking for a dress worthy of Broadway?" she croons.

"Yes, I'm considering this number I find it very appealing." I murmur to her.

"If I may say a beautiful choice, Ms. Wang will complement your eyes, hair, and figure. You'll look stunning" She says a dazzling smile splayed across her lips. "Shoes she asks?"

"Please," I drawl in a snobbish voice as rude girl carries my size 1 dress to the changing rooms. Soon I have found 3 inch pencil heeled pumps that are decked in rhinestones and gray silk ties to match the dress. I also purchase a matching clutch for my phone and any other items.

"Jewelry?" she croons and I shake my head I have the perfect stuff to match back at the apartment. Ms. Jones always packs my small jewelry box. I choose a pair of long white silk gloves then pay. I don't even blink as I hand over my black American Express Card and lose a little over 15 grand. My things will be delivered by four apparently and I nod. I glance back as I leave the store and I see Ms. Nicely Done screaming at Ms. Rude and I smile. I blanch at spending 15 grand on clothes but that dress is just lovely. I check my mani-pedi that I had done last week and relieved see the french tips still look great on my toes. I flush at the thought of the $500 underwear I purchased for Christian. I know him and corsets he finds them divine!

As I enter the apartment at 3:45, Taylor comes through the servant's entrance with my dress and 2 bags of accessories.

"Anastasia," He nods.

"Taylor," I nod back grinning then I head for Christians study. He simply sits reading some papers as I enter the room. He smiles up at me and rises.

"I have been waiting my love…how was shopping?" He asks.

"Boring, then interesting, then funny!" I say.

"Hmm…tell me about it" he says and I tell him how I had to call Caroline Acton to find a suitable store, then of how I found the perfect dress, he frowns about Ms. Rude and then laughs as I repeat to him what I told her.

"So it was all very interesting," I say giggling.

"Well, Mrs. Grey I don't know about you but I'd like a snack before we prepare for our date." He says and his mouth covers mine. Soon, were lying spent on the bed at 5:00 in the late afternoon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mini-Vacation**

We rise to shower then I fix my hair and get dressed. I slip on the corset number and shoes', knowing Christian is dressing at the mirror. I stand next to him and he glances up from fixing his tie and his fingers grasp my hips.

"Why, Mrs. Grey, it appears that you are tempting me?!" He says into my ear.

"Don't I always" I say and growl at him.

"Oh Anastasia do not growl at me or we will miss your Broadway show!" He scolds biting my lip as he kisses me. He releases me and I slip into the dress and slowly slide up the side zipper. I pull on the long white gloves and look at myself in the mirrors closet. I gasp…Oh My God! I look amazing…I feel as if I've been swept back into the 19th century. I do a twirl and can't help but giggle this is officially my favorite dress.

"C'mon I want to see it," Christian calls. I glance out and see him standing there looking like Mr. Male Model in his black Gucci suit. He wears that glorious silver tie and I walk out to him. I twirl once and as I stop the dress twists then pools at my feet.

"Oh Anastasia," He says and he just stares me up and down. "You look everything that you are beautiful, intelligent, witty, well read, and damn sexy!"

"Only for you though Mr. Grey," I say giving him my sexy vamp look that is for his eyes only. "I think I've seen this tie before," I say sliding my finger along its length.

Soon we are out the door and have passed all the paparazzi to sit in awed silence while I take in this magnificent show. I mouth my favorite parts because I can't resist and know them so well. I catch Christian stare at me as I do this and he smiles making me smile. As we leave he takes me to a fancy little Bistro on the Hudson where he has made reservations. We eat then head back home where I am stripped of my glorious dress and bedded by this ravenous man. We make good use of the silver tie. Then the rest is pure vanilla ecstasy for 2 hours straight. After 'who knows what' number orgasm I lay in his arms naked and he in mine.

"Anastasia, you are so beautiful." He says smiling down at me.

"Beautiful and Lucky because I am married to the sexiest man alive who just happens to be a sex-god forced to live among demure mortals." I croon to him and he laughs.

"Hmmm that would make a good book," He says as we fall into sleep a little after 11.

I open my eyes slowly taking in how rested I am. I expect Christian to be up but he is wrapped around me and smiling in sleep. He looks immaculate and as I kiss him awake he blink up at me.

"Why what an amazing way to awaken on a Friday morning," He murmurs. Two kisses on his neck later he is awake and I am beneath him in the throes of passion consumed by this man's love and fine motor technique. We lay panting above the duvet. "What would you like to do today Mrs. Grey?"

"Well I thought we'd work, then visit the Metropolitan, have dinner, and come back here for some mind blowing kinky fuckery!" I whisper to him as our eyes meet steely gray to bright blue.

"Sounds like mergers and acquisitions and sexy fun later" He growls at me.

"Oh Mr. Grey do not growl at me…you know the effect it has!" I scold and feign fainting.

"Oh Mrs. Grey if only you knew," He says and were at it again like a moth drawn to its flame I meet him at each turn. We shower and dress after this making our ways to work at home.

I pull my Mac and BlackBerry into the library with me. I sit and work my behind off on the small spare desk. Approving manuscripts, editing letters, declining new story lines, and inspiring others I push through the day and join Christian at lunch prepared by some day hired housekeeper.

"So your Ad went out 3 days ago? If I'm not mistaken," I turn to him and nod confused.

"Anastasia are you aware of the fact that your small ad has already generated a 200% spike in sales at Fancy Folios?" He says grinning at me. My eyes widen at this news. "There are already over 200 reserved copies of Ms. Fornell's book at the store."

"Well that's a good thing right, but then again how many books did Fancy Folios even sale last month?" I ask taking in his massive grin.

"It's amazing Ana, and the book store sold a little over 1,500 books last month." He gushes.

"Wow," I say laughing as he messes my hair. Playful happy Christian awakens with good news.

"Yes, Ros wanted me to pass that information along to you in thanks." He says.

"Claire is back at work today, she called to thank us for the get well basket and for calling her family." I tell him.

"That's good if you like her, I like her. We picked up her hospital bill as well." He smiles at me and I nod smiling. I hug him.

"Thank you," I say

"Do you want to go see my New York office when we finish, it's smaller than the one in Seattle?" He asks hopefully.

"Sure," I say not able to turn down that hopeful face. He smiles his bright shy only for Ana smile at me and we finish our lunch quickly.

I slip on a more professional outfit…my floaty gray skirt, a blue silk camisole, white button up blouse, and classic black pumps. Holding my purse Christian takes my hand and we descend in the elevator.

Fifteen minutes later we exit the Audi 4x4 and I stare up at the 'small' ten-story building that would consume Grey Publishing in a heartbeat. As we enter everyone glances up at Christian before going back to work.


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertising Bay**

"Mr. Grey," The receptionist says standing her red hair bouncing up. She gazes warily at me before sitting and then her hand goes to the phone. I focus my attention back on where we are going and I realize we're heading for the elevator. When we step inside he surprises me, I had assumed we'd be going to his office on the tenth floor but instead were heading for the seventh. I look up at him in curiosity and he smiles down at me amused. We exit the elevator and suddenly were awash in color. I have never seen anything like this in Christian's buildings. The walls are all bright with funky neon designs and there is a sign over our heads as you exit the lift. "Advertising Bay" it says. I glance at Christian and he looks goofy.

"I'd like you to meet my Advertising team…they're all top notch but they all loved your Ad…couldn't believe it was done by an amateur," He says kissing me. I glance around this place is unusual there is lots of open space including an art center, even a small work out center, and a big table in the middle of all the chaos and color. Office cubicles are scattered around the edges of the floor. As a man runs from one to another he stops.

"Mr. Grey," He says running over to us. As everyone assembles around us I am amazed by their casualness. Maybe it's casual Friday?

"Team I'd like you to meet my wife, Anastasia, I'm going to leave her with you guys for a while…I'm hoping she can generate even more positivity into our advertising!" He says then releases me to them I just give him a look as he winks and heads back to the floor of elevators.

"Okay, Ana, welcome to the Addy Bay as we like to call ourselves!" He says smiling. "Since you're not going to be here long we won't worry about introductions…we just want your advice on a few projects! Now, we only have 2 rules here: 1) Be totally honest…even deadpan if you have to and 2) Inspire and be inspired!" He gushes and I nod like this is completely normal. Suddenly, I am drug from compartment to compartment and asked to give my advice on various projects.

By my third time across the floor I've discarded my shoes and made a few friends. The team loves my flair for bright colors and metallic…they also love the way I word things. Apparently, the unspoken rules around here are be catchy, be quick, and learn to take criticism. Some of my ideas are shot down but more are pulled in and within the group expanded upon. I really like the completion of the advertisements for a small cookware company based in Iowa. The Ads will be placed in various cooking magazines.

I really get engrossed into the logo revamp for a slightly known make-up company called Sally's. The company wants a main logo but 3 new sayings. It's so funny to watch the team brainstorm from working out to creating art they get stuff done quickly. I soon find that they all used to work in an old apartment building as and advertising company known as Creative Consumer's. There company was falling through so Christian bought it out, hired them, and moved there offices. The 15 shoot out around 10 major Ad's a day all together. They think that I am highly talented and I explain to them that my love is reading and Christian. That gets several laughs and a few blushes.

I glance up from a project that were all staring at around 5pm to find Christian standing next to me. They've all pretty much ignored him just some nods or a wave and he acknowledges each. He smiles at me taking my hand, "You ready to go?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely," They all say there good byes, beg me to come back, and tell me they want to see more of my work. I gather my shoes and we head to the Metropolitan. Feeling artistically inspired and happy I purchase a beautiful wedding topper for Kate's cake. As we head to dinner and then back home for some quite amazing kinky fuckery…I feel as if I am in a world of bliss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kate's Dilemma**

Back at the office after my mini-vacation with Christian I begin to relax and enjoy work again. The office is awash of the affect the advertisements have had on sales. Apparently books are being pumped out by the dozen…the number of reservations for Jocelyn's book release has skyrocketed to 1200! Most are ordered from Fancy Folios new online site and will be shipped out this Friday…which is apparently coming to be known as the 'Turning Point' for some reason. I sigh as I receive the third phone call of the day from Ms. Fornell.

"Oh Ana…I don't know," she says warily. "Facebook is streaming on full tilt about this event! Are you aware that there are now approximately 3,000 Facebook statuses that mention me by name! I can't do this!" She squeals. I stand to my feet she needs to hear this.

"Jocelyn," I say sternly.

"Mrs. Grey," she squeaks.

"You wanted to be an author, correct?" I ask her looking at my inspirational photo that hangs over my desk. Which just happens to be a new collage of Christian moments?

"Yes…but" she squeaks again.

"Currently you are one of the most popular people in Seattle…as an author that is a blessing. Now I want you to find me your writing balls and steel yourself! Your about to be very famous—you cannot give up now!" I say harshly yet in a gentle way.

"Oh God…okay…I can do this!" She says. "Right?"

"You've wrote the book the hard part is over!" I exclaim to her.

"Yes I can do this!" then the phone cuts. My door opens as I place my phone back in its cradle glancing up.

"Kate?" I say surprised to see her. She smiles and closes my door turning back to me in her pink trench coat over work clothes she takes a seat and sighs. "What's wrong?" I ask quickly.

"Oh Ana," she says and suddenly she is bursting into tears. I descend upon her crying self and hug her to me as she moans. Fifteen minutes later she wipes her eyes and nose.

"Babe, what is wrong?" I say as I sit on top of my desk looking down at her.

"Ana, tell me what to do you've been through this…I haven't! I just don't know what to do…I mean I'm so scared and what am I supposed to tell Elliot! He won't be back from Portland for 2 more days and I can't stay alone…I just can't! Ethan's always at Mia's!" she blubbers looking at me.

"Well, first off if you're afraid to stay alone then you can stay with Christian and I we have more than enough room." I say. "And second I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on." I say softly.

"Oh right…I skipped that part" she says "It started on Friday after work…I went for one drink with this girl I know from work. I hailed a cab back to the apartment and half way there I started feeling all fuzzy. I made it inside and passed out cold…I don't remember anything after that until Sunday morning. I remember waking up and then vomiting all over my bed. I felt like I hadn't eaten in forever. Ana, there are bruises all over me! Where did they come from…I just don't remember!" she says and she falls to her knees balling. I sink with her and hold her while she cries.

"Have you moved anything at the apartment?" I ask.

"No nothing. I felt so bad yesterday that I just lay on the couch not moving…my bed is still a disgusting heap!" She exclaims. "Last night I crawled to your bed I was all jittery and it was so hard to get there. Yesterday is a fog but not as bad as Saturday…I get brief glimpses of memory…and it's disgusting."

"Kate you need to see a doctor…you were drugged!" I say to her she just looks at me and nods.

"I know Ana but I'm scared…I don't want to do it alone!" She says crying. I hug her close and ask if she brought her car.

"No I can't even keep a thought together long enough to drive, Ana!" She exclaims as I help her back into the chair. I hand her my unopened bottled water and she stares at it.

"Drink Kate" I say in my commanding voice.

"Jeez Ana you sound like Christian" she says and smiles. I shake my head and open the door where Hannah stands waiting.

"Hannah cancel my appointments for today and get me a line with Mr. Grey." I say to her and she nods. I turn back to Kate and I feel so sorry for her…how could something this awful happen to happy bubbly, Kate? I'm happy that she's drinking the water. Maybe I do resemble Christian now? Especially, so soon after my own fucked up life. Suddenly Hannah hands me her portable.

"Christian?" I say quickly.

"Yeah, baby, I'm here what's up?" He says I glance at Kate and step out of the office.

"Kate just showed up here, she said she was drugged and her memory of this weekend is vague. Christian there are bruises all over her…I'm driving her to the hospital…she said that she hasn't messed with stuff in her apartment. Should I call the police…what do I do exactly?" I say quickly.

"First get her to the hospital…then well go from there pending results." He answers and I breathe.

"Have Mia meet us at Seattle General…and you're mom—Kate and her are close." I say.

"Will do Baby, I'll get there as soon as I can. I love you drive safe!" He says and saying bye with love I give Hannah the phone back. I collect Kate and we head for my R8 then on to the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15: Escala Breeched

**Escala Breached**

Christian and I lay in bed together…he is asleep and I can't. The events of today just kill me. Kate was drugged and raped by someone…the Unsub also beat her. The police are still trying to determine who did it and how they got in. Kate volunteered no motive for anyone wanting to hurt her. I sit up in bed and play with my iPad…my thoughts of Kate lying in bed with Elliot mere rooms away. This has hurt her so much…and her wedding is just weeks away. My mind is drawn to Kate's asking me to do her invitations. Her theme is Forever Roses. I pull up a blank sheet in my new Advertising Pro app. I border it with a thin line of shiny black pin striping. I add a silver silk ribbon up the left side entwining it. I paste my already prepared script into the box in Black shiny text. I add shiny pink embossed roses to the upper right corner then twist it as it descends down the side. I remove the ribbon and place a perfect bow at the top instead. I add silver border around the black. I change the white background to a very pale almost white pink…and it does wonders making me smile. I set the text to Lucida Calligraphy and my smile broadens. I yawn and look at the time…nearly 3am. I leave the iPad on the table and slide underneath with Christian. Breathing in his body wash as his arm wraps over me I fall into sleep.

I sit up finding myself alone in bed. I look over to see the clock read 7:30 am. I get up and wrapping my robe around me aware of other guests in the house. I step out into the great room and shiver. Why is it so cold? I glance around and my eyes fall on Christian who lays in the floor next to the breakfast bar unmoving. As I look past him I see Ms. Jones lay lifeless as well. I drop to my knees by Christian's side and feel his heartbeat. Thank God! But why is he laying here like this? I hear the wind whip harshly and notice the balcony door is wide open. I stand and realize there must have been some kind of gas in the air. Why wasn't I affected? Then I remember the closed door. Why would someone want to drug everyone? Then it hits me…in order to get in here unblocked. I bend and shake Christian…he doesn't move. I stand and pull a long butcher knife from the counter. I need to check on Kate. I quietly pad up to her room and listen closely to the door hearing soft snoring. I open the door and see them both lying in bed asleep. My body shakes as I scan the room. I pull the door closed behind me and move to Kate's side. I shake her and her hand falls over the edge she is unmoving. Fuck Ethan must be out too…why am I the only one unaffected? I leave the room and decide I need to find Taylor. I quickly pad towards Taylor's suite apartment. I crack the door and see him slumped just past his bed…he was reaching for something and I realize it's his phone. I pick it up and find Sawyer's number and click to dial. I wait for what seems like forever before he picks up.

"Sir," Sawyer says somehow awake suddenly.

"Luke its Ana, something has happened. Everyone here is passed out…it's like there was some sort of drug in the air. I think I was immune or something." I say it takes him a moment but soon he's in action.

"I'll be there ASAP to secure the area…stay hidden see and if you can make it to the panic room…if someone is still there and they know you're not affected they may hurt you." He says in full action mode.

"Okay," I say grasping onto the knife tighter as the line clicks off. I leave the phone and stoop in a low corner. I've already been through the house…who could it possibly be? Besides if anyone were here wouldn't I know by now? My thoughts flash to Christian lying unconscious on the floor. And I thought guards watched the entrances at night. Where are they? Will Luke send them? Suddenly, I hear noises outside the room. I move and lock the door to Taylor's suite. Just then the handle rattles.

"This wasn't locked before," a voice calls. I glance and run for Taylor's closet and close it just in time. The door to Taylor's suite is busted open. I shrink back and hold my breathe Voices murmur quietly then a loud voice bursts, "the wife is missing."

"Damn she must be in here…I'm telling you that door wasn't locked a few minutes ago!" A voice squawks and I recognize it as Fort…one of Taylor's men. That explains how they got in but it also means Sawyer is going to have trouble. I shrink back into the closet behind Taylor's clothes as I hear them search. The closet door opens and a tall figure looms blocking the light. He giggles low and pulls me out. I drop the knife…I don't want them using it on me. The tall man pulls me into his arms and I squirm.

"Hey, looks like we got one in 10,000 here! Immune to the gas." He laughs throatily. He holds me tight against him and I fight it to no avail. His hands slide over my body unrelenting.

"She sure is pretty," he says and bites my ear. I freeze and my breathing stops.

"Put her back where she belongs! We're not here to antagonize Mr. Grey we just want his money. If you mess with her he'll find us for sure." Fort says eyeing me warily. "Place her in the master bedroom and lock the door from the outside somehow."

I groan as the thug pulls me close to him and carries me back towards the room. Christian lays unmoving and I scream at him. Please wake up Please! I scream again and I see a faint movement that goes unnoticed by Mr. Thug. He throws me on the bed and I scoot away from him. He watches and then glancing back he shrugs. He moves towards me and I scramble off the bed away from him. I stand as far away as I can. I pick up Christian's belt and as he comes near me I swat at him hard. It catches his arm and he jerks it free of my hands throwing it.

He picks me up and his hands slip over my body. He throws me on the bed but this time I have no chance to get away as he is on top of me in a second. He starts pulling the night gown up. I try to push him off it is no use. I yell for Christian praying that he wakes up. My body shakes in fear as my nighty passes over my hips to his amusement. I try to twist away anything to avoid this. I scream again as he forces my legs apart. No. No. This will not happen…I will not let it happen. As he leans up to undo his pants, I push with all my strength and he falters off balance and falls. I dash and run for the study to the panic room. I almost make it and Hart grabs me. I kick and scream.

"Sorry Mrs. Grey but we need access to the safe and we can't have you access the panic room to alert the other security." He says and passes me off to an overly tall black man. He holds my arms but doesn't touch me. Tears still trickle from my cheeks. Suddenly, the thug is back. Hart turns to him and without saying a word shoots him in the head cold. I gasp then faint.


	16. Chapter 16 Help

**Help**

When I wake up I am tied to the bed in my room. I pull against the plastic cords and they tighten. Please don't let them hurt me. Oh God please. I lay there in silence unable to move. Do I scream and shout? What do I do? Will it do any good? Probably not I consider. I look up as the tall black man enters the room. He sits on the bed next to me and I lay there frightened.

"I have not, nor will I hurt you." He says to me. He brushes the hair from my face and I cringe…no one but Christian my mind says. "Oh, Mrs. Grey we're only here to settle a debt owed to us. Your friend Kate's parents borrowed money from us years before…and now they refuse to pay it back. So we must take it from the person whom will be hurt the most by this…Kate's future family." As he talks his gaze travels down my body and eyes widening as he enjoys what he sees.

"Are you the one's that hurt Kate?" I ask quietly fear in my voice.

"Mrs. Grey you shouldn't ask questions you don't want the answer to," He says seeing my apprehension. "Alas we are not but we know who did…we've been watching her for 2 weeks now."

"Why didn't you help her?" I ask softly.

"Because it is not our job to protect little white girls" He says in a matter of fact tone. He licks his lips and then looks into my eyes.

"Hmm Mrs. Grey you prove hard to resist…I may have to take a nibble" He says somberly. My eyes widen in fear and he sees it.

"Please don't, you will ruin me." I beg him as a tear slips down my cheek. His hand catches it and he licks it from his finger.

"So innocent and sweet," He croons and his lips dip down to my throat and begin to nibble. A sob escapes me and he looks up. "This doesn't hurt…I only promised not to hurt you."

I pull harder against the restraints as his kisses move closer to my lips. The plastic bindings slice into me and I cry out. His hand slides up from my abdomen to my breasts. I begin to scream and he ignores me.

"Christian. Christian." I scream as loud as I can and turn my head away from this awful man. His hand slides back down and I draw my legs up to my knees and he squeezes my butt. I squirm away as the tears flow free. I continue to scream and sobs turn my body into a wreck.

"You know this feels so good, relax, and save your energy he cannot hear you." He says staring down at me. As his lips fall on mine he is clocked in the side of the head hard. His head twists then he falls to the floor unconscious. I glance up at Christian his eyes are black and he moves to cut the binds.

"Christian there are others, their trying to get into your safe." I say and he nods putting his finger to lips. I nod and he releases my hands from the bars but leaves the ties on for the moment. He ushers me to the closet and pulls the door shut. He calls the police. I tap his shoulder and he glances at me…his eyes willing me quiet. "I called Sawyer," I mouth at him.

He nods and makes a call. He says only 2 words, "status report" then listens for what seems like 5 minutes. Then cuts the phone off and pulls me behind him. He reaches into the back of the closet and presses a button in the top right corner. It slides back and he pushes me through.

"Stay…the police and Sawyer are on their way I will come for you." He says and shuts the door and a small light clicks on.


	17. Chapter 17 Panic Room

**Panic Room**

I am in a very small room: 3x4. There is a door in the wall to my left I pull it open and find emergency supplies. I sit on the bench affixed to the wall and pull my legs close. Suddenly, a red light clicks on and a message scrolls across the small screen on the wall and a female computer speaks.

"Mr. Grey, police have been notified. Please touch to confirm that you are in an emergency situation." And so I touch the screen.

"Welcome Mrs. Grey…please sit tight you are now in Safe Room One of Escala. Mr. Grey has left this message for you," Her voice cuts and suddenly Christian's voice fills the room. "Ana if we ever have to use this room…please know that I love you. Be strong for me Baby we will make it through this…see you soon my love." He says and the message ends I fall into tears. Oh my dear Christian!

"Mrs. Grey the Safe Room Rep would like to speak with you he is on in three two," and her voice cuts to be replaced by the deep voice of a man. "Mrs. Grey this is Welch speaking can you give me any information on the situation?" He says and I cough by a sob.

"Easy does it Mrs. Grey we'll get you through this," He says.

"I woke up and everyone was unconscious except for me. Taylor's extra operative Hart is behind this…it's got something to do with Elliot's girlfriend Kate…her parents owe someone money. There were four Unsubs at the start, then I was assaulted by one against Hart's orders I got away and tried to make it to the panic room but Hart grabbed me. Then he shot the one who assaulted me and I passed out." My voice cracks.

"You're doing good Mrs. Grey stay strong," He says

"When I woke up I was tied to the bed in Christian's room and was being watched by a tall Black man…he seemed foreign. He also assaulted me and I continuously screamed for Christian…he heard eventually waking up and knocked him in a head with a metal bar. He then put me in here. So as far as I know the only people conscious inside are Christian, and the other two Unsubs…Hart is armed so I would assume the other is too." I finish.

"Good thank you Mrs. Grey you have been a tremendous help…we will be in touch." He says and the computer is back.

"No following messages, Mrs. Grey, if threat level drops calls will be allowed. Your heart rate indicates panic…please stay calm. Would you like to replay message from Mr. Grey. If yes please touch the screen now." I do and his voice fills the room calming me but breaking me as well. Everything is eerily quiet and I long to hear something. I walk over to the door and press against it trying to listen…but I hear nothing. I pace in this small area but it makes the blood pump through my wrists more causing the blood to pool. I have to get these off before I lose circulation my right hand going numb. I open the emergency door and search for a knife or something sharp. I find nothing and curse. I sigh and keep my hands raised above my head hoping to lessen the damage. My right wrist begins throbbing again and is no longer numb. I welcome the small pain it gives me to distract myself.

It feels like hours pass and but I know it has only been a few minutes. I scream in frustration and stand. I cannot stand this not knowing how the others are…especially my Christian. I pick at the binding on my wrist and wince as it rubs against the cracked skin. I stand and go through the emergency box to see what there is. Food, bandages, sewing kit…I pull out the mini scissors and attempt to cut my hands free but it's no use.

What seems like hours later, the red square changes to green. What does that mean? I jump up and prepare to dive from the room but Welches voice fills the room.

"We have secured the area…the door will open thirty seconds after this message ends. You are to let the units waiting for you escort you to our safe zone. Understand?" He asks.

"Yes sir" I say and wait by the door. I count to thirty like 3 times when the doors open. I walk into the closet and out suddenly two tall, vested, and armed soldier like men surround me. One stands in front of me and the other behind I follow the one and we descend in the elevator. As we exit I see no one lights flash and alarms go off…they evacuated the building. I am escorted outside.

A barrage of photographers snap pictures of me. A hand pulls me toward them and I scream the two unit member draw their guns and pull me free. I stumble and shake my way following them. We descend into the garage and soon were in Bay 5. I spot Christian and run to him. His arms enclose around me and I finally let go crying into his chest. We murmur to each other all the stuff we wanted to say. He pulls me up and crushes me against him. He sets me down and then pulls me over to a doctor looking type. I sit in the chair and the doctor sets to work. He gently grabs my wrists and snaps the cord on the left. Relief and blood flow through it then the second one as the plastic pieces are shoved into an evidence bag. The doctor pours alcohol over my wrists and I wince in pain. After wrapping gauze around my wrists he looks at me. I look to Christian confused.


	18. Chapter 18 Infiltration

**Infiltration**

"Ana are you hurt anywhere else?" He asks concerned.

"Not that I know of…I passed out at one point." I say quietly. I slide my hands over my body and catch the doctor watching me. I stand quickly giving him a dirty look…he looks away quickly. I shake my head in disgust and Christians gaze goes dark. I wrap my arms around Christian finally able to give a real hug. We kiss and suddenly Christian is passing into my arms he falls to his knees and I go with him.

"Ana, Ana oh Baby!" He cries and pulls me to him tighter than ever. "I was trapped in that stupid nightmare forever and I heard you calling for me. I fought and fought and finally broke free. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, Baby." He says into my hair.

"Christian, you did you saved me from that awful man." I say omitting my knowledge of thug boy.

"That one yes, but I know there was another because your screaming stopped for a while." He says "When you stopped screaming I thought I had lost you for good."

"Oh Christian I got away…barely but I made it! Hart killed the guy for assaulting me." I whisper. Christian looks at me wary.

"The thug man is dead…for trying to rape you?" He says and I nod. A deep gray expression covers his face. He smiles. "I know it's wrong but I'm glad" He says and pulls me to him again.

"God Christian I am so glad you're alive and healthy. How do you feel?" I ask this around our deep hugs.

"Now that I know your fine…I feel amazing!" Christian says then our lips meet and the world falls away. It's pulled back quickly though when I watch as Hart and a stocky white man are pulled away by the unit members.

"Christian where ever there headquarters is it has to be near Kate's apartment. The one you knocked out he said they knew who attacked Kate. Hopefully it shows who it was…What has Welch found out?" I ask him and he just shakes his head.

"All business Mrs. Grey," He says and laughs. "Well I haven't been debriefed yet…I refused to until I could put my arms around you." He says to me kissing my forehead.

"How are the others have they woken up yet?" I ask him warily.

"All except for Ms. Jones—she has asthma so the gas was no good on her lungs." He says.

"That's not good at all," I say to him my heart pulling for Ms. Jones and her silent caring ways.

"Kate asked for you…she said she had something to say." Christian says to me and I nod.

"Where are they?" I ask him as we begin walking hand in hand. "Bay four we're here because apparently Welch finds us high priority. He still hasn't cleared the building."

"How did they get the gas in?" I ask Christian and he glances down at me.

"Ventilation it would seem…but Welch is still looking because he can't figure out how it only affected the Penthouse." Christian muses looking into the distance. We walk toward a group of the units and I find myself shaking hands with the infamous Welch. He looks kind and rugged almost like Sean Connery. Soon he is debriefing the situation to Christian and I listen half-heartedly my thoughts on Kate. From what I gather…Hart told the entrance guard that Taylor had called them away to do something. Then his gang of Unsubs began pumping the sleeping gas into the apartment. It did not affect the other tenants because the Penthouse has its own ventilation shaft. They waited for the gas to take affect…then wearing a gas mask Hart entered the Penthouse and opened the balcony doors and also checked on sleeping people. He left with something from Christian's study that is when I woke up and wondered around. After they came back in they searched Taylor's room for something or other. I get lost when Welch starts describing how they planned to go about getting into the safe. Which funnily enough didn't work?! After I was put into the safe room…the units came up and attacked the Unsubs that were left from before. Apparently Welches men made Christian leave, then they carried out the sleeping occupant, Taylor walked out in a pissed mood, and then proceeded to bag, tag, and find evidence. It makes me wonder why I had to wait for them to do this. They interrogated the conscious thugs…which included my second assailant. Apparently the party was 'reluctant to give information and were henceforth persuaded' in the words of Welch. At which point they found that Dane Kavanagh, Kate's grandfather not her father had borrowed money from a foreign country in the year 1937…in the midst of the great depression. He now owes them a little over one million dollars and unable to get in touch took matters into their own hands. What they failed to realize is that Mr. Kavanagh passed away in 2004, leaving the owed money to the country in his will.

I have no clue what they intend to do to the intruders. All that I know is that Kate's father was contacted and she was whisked away almost immediately. So I still haven't got to talk to her—they found pictures of a man who followed Kate in the intruder's headquarters.

"Do you have the pictures? I'd like to see them…maybe I'll recognize the face?" I say to Welch as he says this to Christian. Welch looks to Christian who nods and Welch summons the pictures up on some large touch screen table. He flicks through until he finds the face shot…and I gasp. No there is no way…it cannot possibly be him…there must be a mistake.

"Are you sure this is the one?" I ask Welch.

"Positive ma'am he was identified as the rapist by all three." Suddenly I fall against Christian and he smooth's my hair.

"It's okay Baby…we'll figure this out." Christian says and I know that inside he is probably brooding because Jose was so close to me all this time. Did he snap? I just cannot fathom why my longtime friend Jose Rodriguez would do this to Kate. I just stand numbly there while Christian talks with Welch. It seems like forever later but finally the building is cleared and we're given the green light. Christian escorts me to Bay Four where Taylor fusses over Ms. Jones who has just woken up. He also makes calls every few minutes looking wary. Elliot is gone…we head back upstairs to the house. I am amaze to find it immaculate as ever…as if someone cleaned up everything. Christian retreats to his study with Taylor and Ms. Jones takes the day off because the gas has had a negative effect on her.


	19. Chapter 19 Screams and Soup

**Screams and Food**

I busy myself in the kitchen to distract myself and decide to make a soup for Ms. Jones. As everything begins to cook and the aroma fills the great room...I grab my phone to find 13 missed calls. Nine are from Ray, two from Kate, and two from Jose I ignore the calls from Jose and call Ray. I reassure him that I am fine and he screams at me for about 15 minutes. The tells me to turn on Channel 13 Seattle New On Demand. I cut the soup on medium and reluctantly trudge to Theatre Room under demand of Dad. I flick quickly to the channel and I suddenly realize why he is so worried. They are replaying a video of me leaving the building. I look awful, teary eyed, hollow, and sad. It shows an arm grab me on screen and I watch myself scream on the television. The camera's follow the movement and I realize who grabbed me…it was Jose. What the hell?

"Ana," Suddenly Taylor, Sawyer, and Christian are standing in the theatre room looking flustered. I whip around to them and Christian is still looking around for the danger. "What's wrong?"

"It was just the television," I say to them and they all give me weird looks. I rewind to me walking out of the building; the subscript reads…'Who's After Mrs. Grey?' I hit play and they all watch with narrowed eyes as I scream on live television when Jose grabs me. Suddenly I remember I was on the phone, "Yes, Dad, I saw it." I say.

"Do you understand why I was so scared…do not tell me I am over reacting!" He says

"I'm not…Dad do you recognize who grabbed me?" I say. As I'm talking Christian takes the remote hits mute and replays the scene.

"At first I thought it was Jose…but that has got to be impossible." He says but his voice falters. "Anna I haven't seen him in a few weeks but he's changing. When we used to go fishing he would talk about you all the time…gripe because you'd never date him and then when you meet Christian…" Dad's thoughts trail off at this.

"What Dad? When I meet Christian? What?" I say closing my eyes. He doesn't reply for a bit.

"Let me speak to that husband of yours," he says and I roll my eyes and hand the phone to Christian. They talk and Christian's eyes go wide and he looks at me.

"I see…no…yes sir that I can promise you without a shadow of doubt. Well keep you informed I give you my word." He says and hands me the BlackBerry suddenly he is talking animatedly with Taylor and Sawyer. I tell my dad good bye and glance at the Television where it is paused on my frightened face. A reporter stands outside our building and talks vehemently. I sigh and call Kate.

"Hey Ana," she sounds very down so un-Kate like. "How are you?"

"I'm great…I'm more worried about you!" I confess and then we get into a discussion about it.

"Look Ana while I was out of it this morning I remembered who raped me," She says and with this her voice grows full of acid. We discuss what I know, what she knows, and the news then she says she needs to talk to Christian.

"Why can't you tell me?" I ask her vehemently.

"Because I have something else to tell you and what I want to tell Christian has something to do with Elliot…okay? I'm not trying to push you out or anything I just really need to talk to him…please understand!" She says rushed.

"Christian, Kate would like a word!" I say through my teeth. People seriously need to stop hiding stuff from me. Christian takes the phone and I hear Kate's voice but don't make out what she is saying. He says yes to a bunch of things and as she talks his eyes grow darker. Soon he hands the phone back to me and he is quickly on his phone.

"So?" I say to Kate and she spills.

"Ana, Jose has gone postal. Like super-duper crazy. When he attacked me all he would talk about was you…he said he did what he did to get to me? Ana I remember it all he said some horrid stuff…I finally got Elliot to crack about why he had to come see Christian that night. Christian promised me he would tell you…when you hear what he has to say don't be mad at him. They all thought it was by Stephen…but now we know it's not. You'll understand just how crazy Jose has gone then." She says and every time she says the word Jose she gets angrier and angrier. "Ana I hate him…I was scared…now I'm just pissed if that little Mexican thinks he'll get away with this he's got it wrong. Daddy has got his teams out searching and if you mix that with Christian's security they'll find him. I want to kick his ass so bad…" I hear her talking to someone.

"I've got to go Ana…give Christian a bit he's pissed he'll tell you soon." She says and hangs up at my, "Okay bye" I give Christian a peck on the cheek…I know he's worried for me. I head back to the kitchen and stir the soup which smells delicious. I mix up a batch of bread and make some buttery bread sticks.

Half an Hour later the boys come out of the Theatre and head back into the study. I tell them lunch is in ten minutes and that we are all eating. Christian just smiles and shakes his head. I set the big kitchen table we never get to use for five people and go to find Ms. Jones. She sets reading a cook book and I can't help but laugh. She looks up and I tell her about lunch…she nods that she'll be there. As I set the basket of breadsticks on the table next to the soup everyone shows up. I smile and we all take a seat. As we all eat we discuss new security, my security, my cooking, Ms. Jones cooking, and Sawyer who goes shy when we ask about his wife.

"Please let me help clean up," Ms. Jones says pleadingly.

"No, you've taken the day off for your health." I give her a stern look and smile. "Besides I need something to distract me." She acquiesces and returns to her suite. I clean quickly and am done by 3pm.


	20. Chapter 20 Work From Home

**Work From Home**

I call work and get a few things done such as calling Ms. Fornell back after her 7 missed calls, edit 2 manuscripts and send them to Roach, and give 12 phone meetings with various people as instructed by Hannah. As 6pm rolls around I tell her to go home and meet me at my house tomorrow at 10 bringing all the necessary papers. I finish Kate's beautiful wedding invitations and send it to her along with suggested envelopes.

She calls gushing and tells me the invitations will be hand delivered with small bouquets of white and pink roses tied with a silver silk ribbon. I think it sounds lovely and I am so glad that we have something to distract us. After we hang up it is 7:30 and I decide to order some pizza. I call the well-known Italian place down the street and have a spinach pizza along with a salad delivered. It arrives at eight and I set the breakfast bar and go in search of Christian.

He sets in his study talking madly on the phone and soon hangs up at the prospects of dinner. We eat quickly and soon he pulls me into the bedroom. We make hard rough love that is full of feeling from today's anguish. Then it's replaced by a slow gradual melody and a fast paced concerto of an orgasm to leave us sated on the bed. We shower with each other and Christian murmurs he has to make 3 more calls before bed. I nod and clean up the leftover pizza and dishes. I lay in bed reading on my iPad as I wait for Christian to return. Soon we lie sleeping together and fall into our own dream world that is more usually than not entwined one with the other.

On Wednesday morning I wake and dress for work…even though I won't be leaving the house. Christian relaxes when I tell him of my plans for the day as I set down for breakfast.

"Mrs. Grey you have saved me much worry today by doing this. I'll be leaving for work at nine so feel free to use my study when you have your meetings." He says kissing me.

"Thank you…now Kate has something you need to tell me…so you can spend your free time today preparing because I have given you a whole day…and I need to know. I don't like it when you keep things from me." I say he makes to say something and I rush on. "I know you do it to protect me…but when it comes to Jose I want to know." I say and he nods finishing his macchiato. We say our goodbyes at nine and I set Hannah a workspace up on the kitchen table. Then set up my own things in Christian's study…which is three times the size of my office at GP.

"Welcome Hannah to my home," I say as she enters from the foyer and gazes in awe around the house. I show her to the space I have prepared on the crystal dining table and show her where to find both the study and restroom. I give her freedom to the fridge and begin my work in the study. I have meetings all morning and at 12:20 decide it's time for lunch since I don't have another meeting until 2. I go on a search for Hannah and show her the theatre and library then give her leave or stay depending on which she chooses. I eat a slice of left over pizza for lunch and note that it tastes even better cold. I'm tempted to drink wine but decide against it since technically I am working.

At 3 Hannah, Jocelyn Fornell, and I sit at the dining table to discuss what parts of the book should be read on Friday. We discuss the crowd size and what kind of questions they might ask her. Then she floors me with, "What should I wear? I don't really have anything fancy. You know I'm from a low-income class and I am still reeling from the publishing process I heard it takes years…and now look at me."

"The clothes I can fix easily! We need to get some head shots done for Friday as well…"I trail off.

"Ana, why don't we do it here you have a lovely library…it would look great with her head shots." Hannah says. I glance up at her then to Jocelyn in her Old Navy attire. I mean she looks great…but not marketable… Hmmm…

"Call Roach and ask him if he can hire a photographer for tomorrow." I tell Hannah.

"Would you let me pick up the tab for 3 outfits from Saks for tomorrow and Friday?" I ask her and her mouth drops open while she slowly nods. I call Caroline Acton with Jocelyn sizes and she says she'll be by tomorrow with a collection for Jocelyn to choose from.

"The photographer will be here at 11 in the morning." Hannah says typing onto her company laptop.

"Caroline be here at 10:15," I say and cut her off. I give Hannah and Jocelyn instructions for tomorrow and then end the day at 5:15. As we say our goodbyes Christian enters from the foyer.

"Good Day, Mr. Grey." Hannah says nodding her goodbye. Jocelyn just stares then mumbles "bye" As they descend the elevator I giggle hysterically as Christian smiles at me with a 'what was that all about?' look.

"She's really shy—I am surprised she said anything." I say and he pulls me into a kiss and hug. We discuss the day and he finds it amusing that were doing the photo shoot here tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21 Btch I Quit

**B*tch I Quit**

At 10 am the next morning Sawyer shows Caroline Acton and her cart of clothes into the great room. Caroline and Hannah shake hands and we wait for Jocelyn to show up. When she does she goes gaga over the clothes and I let her choose what she wants. I pay Caroline and she leaves…I do Jocelyn's hair and the photographer arrives.

As he sets up I suddenly feel the need for a drink. I indulge myself in a glass of white wine pleased with how events are going and still horrified by Christian's story last night. When the pictures are all taken I choose a life size shot for display at Fancy Folios and have the headshots printed for autographs. After that the day drags and Hannah leaves at 4 after we share a late lunch of salad together.

"Mrs. Grey," Sawyer startles me as he hands me a small bouquet and Kate's wedding invitation. I thank Sawyer and he leaves as I find a small vase in the kitchen. I pull the silver ribbon and place the flowers on the breakfast bar, tying the silver ribbon around the vase so it won't be lost. Oh the things you can do with 8inches of ribbon. I take my stuff from Christian's study and get sidetracked as I see that Hannah has left something on the dining table. I set my stuff down and go to collect whatever it might be. I pick up the small white paper that must have slid under her laptop.

Don't forget about me today, you should have asked the boss if I could do the photos. She would probably like me a lot. Then you could fight over me. Well, I'm putting this here to surprise you with my love. Work Hard Darling Hannah!

-Jose xoxo

My stomach drops from my chest. What the hell! Jose is dating Hannah to get to me! Fuck! She has all my plans and appointments stored on her laptop! What if he knows my every move for the next month?

"Mrs. Grey, your p.a. is here to see you; would you like me to show her in?" Sawyer asks and I nod to him. I walk towards the foyer and Hannah stands smiling and blushing.

"Oh Ana, you've found what I came back for. When I got to the car without it I panicked…it means a lot to me." She flushes.

"You're dating, Jose Rodriguez, the well-known photographer?" I ask as she takes the note from me.

"Yes…you know him?" She asks and I take a deep breath.

"I used to be friends with Jose in college…how long have you been dating?" I ask her.

"Oh I don't know about six-weeks I meet him in Portland at an art event…where I had a few of my poems on show." She says smiling.

"Hannah…I don't know how to tell you this but, I believe Jose is using you to get to me." I tell her quietly.

"What…are you serious? Wow you really think the world revolves around you, Mrs. Grey!" She says suddenly we lose the friendly tone to our conversation.

"Hannah he has been stalking me…he has done some awful things lately." I tell her and she gets cross.

"Look Mrs. Grey you can't tell me who and who not to date…it's not in the job description. I can't believe the length that you would go to in order to impede a personal relationship. I know Jose he is not who you say he is." She says and with each sentence her voice gets louder and she steps closer to me. "Just because your fucking the boss doesn't give you the power to tell me what to do!" and at this she shoves me and my head collides roughly with the marble floor as I fall backwards. Everything swims in front of me. What the hell? I was just trying to help her.

"Mrs. Grey," Sawyer runs over helping me to my feet and Hannah stands there sneering at me.

"You hoity toity gold-fucking-digger!" She says walking away.

"You're fired…I want the company laptop and documents now—or I will send someone after them!" I tell her in my manager voice.

"You can't fire me bitch, I quit!" She sneers then enters the elevator as it dings to a close I slump against Sawyer. He helps me into a chair and I tell him to bring me ice for my head. I sit there contemplating the vastness that Hannah's relationship with Jose has had on me. Jose more than likely knows all of my plans for the next month. I am so mad at her right now…no wonder she is still an assistant she has a terrible temper.

"Sawyer," I say and take a breath my head is killing me there is a large bump forming. "Get someone to follow her she cannot take the company things home. She is dating Rodriguez…he'll have greater access to me through the laptop." I say. Sawyer nods and is on his phone in a moment. Just then Christian and Taylor walk in talking animatedly about something or other. Christian and I lock eyes in the same moment and suddenly he is by my side.

"Ana what's happened?" He asks on one knee beside me. I start to tell him but Sawyer interrupts me.

"Ma'am she's gone," He says to me.

"Shit," I say standing.

"Baby, tell me what the fuck is going on!" Christian demands his eyes growing dark. So, I jump into a detailed review from finding the note to 'bitch, I quit!'

"Christian, that laptop has all of my plans on it…Rodriguez may have already gotten to everything…but I can't take the chance if he hasn't," I say to him and he calls Barney. I take some Advil for the bump on my head. I find myself very thankful that the fast-acting capsules react 10 minutes after taking them.


	22. Chapter 22 Fancy Folios

**Fancy Folios**

"Ana, come it's time for dinner," Christian says pulling me with him from the library where I've been wasting time by helping the Addy Bay in New York via Skype. I don't feel all that hungry…but Mr. Grey is not to be argued with. We sit at the breakfast bar eating delicious Ms. Jones pot pie and I drink a rare Coke.

"Where are the flowers from?" Christian asks referring to the invitation.

"Oh Kate and Elliot's invitation," Which reminds me I still haven't opened it?! I fetch it from the dining table and after sitting back down pull the invitation from the envelope. My lap is showered in silver and black sparkles and as I flip the invitation to read it…the cardstock looks amazing.

"Great job Mrs. Grey!" Christian says kissing me and I laugh because it really does look amazing. I love it when Christian compliments me it always makes my day. We discuss the security for the event at Fancy Folios tomorrow and he agrees I can go. In the end I'll have 3 security guards. One watching the front, one keeping watch inside, and another with me at all times which I insisted be Sawyer.

After dinner we head for the bedroom-which leads to other things-which leads to an amazing evening of kinky fuckery.

I stand inside Fancy Folios at the signing table with Jocelyn. She is gushing with happiness…her fears were completely forgotten. She did an amazing job with the speech and book reading. I meet the people of Fancy Folios earlier and they thanked me profusely for my mad marketing skills. So, far we haven't had any complications security wise…well that I know of. There is a huge crowd still and the signing is scheduled to be over within the next ten minutes. My Ad hangs all over the store and I have discussed plans for another with the managers at Fancy Folios. Jocelyn's book is number 27 on the Seattle Times Best Seller list and will hit stores nationwide next week no longer under the restriction of just being sold at Fancy Folios. I truly am amazed at the response to the Ad I had no idea a little bit could make a lot. As the end of the line comes up Jocelyn smiles with relief.

The last person in line bends low over the table and I glance down at him taking a closer look. Jocelyn is all smiles and is nodding she begins to write and I look closer at the person. Suddenly he stands and smiles at me, I take in Jose he has a beard and is wearing sunglasses. I step back behind Sawyer, who looks down at me and I nod toward Jose. Who has disappeared into the crowd? Sawyer just catches a glimpse and his phone is out. I glance down at the picture Jocelyn is signing to 'Ana with love'. I immediately pick up the book she is supposed to autograph and flip the cover open.

'To Anastasia Steele, you are still my one and only. How is Kate? Call me sometime and I'll let her go free…until next time, Jose." The book is filled every few pages with pictures of first Kate unconscious, then myself but I'm at the house in Christian's bed-how did he get these? The last picture is of a girl I do not recognize she is wide awake tied to a bed, tears streak her face. On the page in Jose's writing it reads, 'Simply call and I'll send her with my message.'

The Audi 4x4 has pulled up outside and I am whisked into it without another word. I study the picture of myself and suddenly it dawns on me…this is from the other day when the sleeping gas knocked every one out. I flip it over to find a web address and I itch to find out what it is. I flip over Kate and mystery girl's pictures and find nothing on them.

The main question on my mind now is the mystery girl. Who is she and what message could Jose possibly have. My phone is ringing and I answer it knowing who is calling by the ringtone.

"Your ,okay?" Christian asks quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine Jose left us a scrapbook of horrid things though." I say.

"Hmm tell Sawyer to bring you to my office…I'll see you in a few."

"Love you," I say

"Love you Laters, Baby" he calls and the conversation is over. I relay Christian's message to Sawyer and our direction changes course. I haven't been to Christian's office since the interview so this will be fun. We pull up and Sawyer opens my door escorting me inside. The front desk secretaries stand at my presence,


	23. Chapter 23 Art Firms To Burn

**Art Firms to Burn**

"Welcome, Mrs. Grey," They say in unison and I can't help but smile. At least this time I'm dressed the part to fit in here. We enter the elevator and go straight to the top of the fifty story building. As we exit the elevator Andrea is waiting and takes my jacket.

"Mrs. Grey, sir is in a meeting but will be finished very soon then you can see him. Would you like anything?" she asks and I shake my head no. I sit and pull my iPad from my case on the floor. I type in the link from the picture and a black page with one button saying 'enter' outlined in blue. I click on it and the light breaks from the button and fills the screen. Quickly a list of artists names pop up. I click on J. Rodriguez the featured artists and the screen spins and pictures scatter across the screen. I nearly drop the iPad because they're all pictures of me on that day unconscious. Close ups of my face and hair. Pictures of myself completely naked unconscious, it almost appears as if I am sleeping. In one picture my face is contorted in fear and pain. Then there are up close pictures of me bound to the bed. How fucking long was I unconscious? There's no way he could have done this in the time that I passed out is there? Did he drug me? I hope he didn't do anything else except take pictures. I grow sick of looking at them and then I see one that stops me from flinging the iPad across the room. There is a picture of my old bedroom at the house. Somehow I know this means there is something hidden there…but what. How the fuck can he sale these?

I look up as Andrea says I can enter…I see Ros enter the elevator iPad in hand she is clicking away. I grab my bag and enter his office.

"Well, Mrs. Grey I see you're not completely clumsy," Christian smiles at me from his desk. I giggle because I love that he alludes to that moment and I spot the Blahnik L23 on his desk. Memories of happier times bring tears to my eyes…how could a friend someone I trusted do these horrible things to me?

"Baby, I know," Christian says and he hugs me tightly taking the book from my hands. He flips through it and peruses all of the pictures.

"You know the girl?" I ask and he nods solemnly.

"It's Sawyer's wife," He says looking at me.

"Christian I have to call him…he said he would let her go when I did." I say and he nods. I hand Christian my iPad refusing to look at the pictures on it anymore. Christian gives me a confused look before unlocking the screen and his face grows dark and masked the more he goes.

"Christian how can that gallery sale those…I don't even look semi-conscious isn't that a fucking crime? What if they've sold some and some crazy fucker stares at me all the time." I flush and my tears quicken down my cheeks. He pulls me tight against himself and makes several calls. I hold tight to him my mind running amok with all the possibilities.

"I don't give a fuck what you think. That's my wife and those pictures were taken against her will…if you don't remove them from your site immediately I will sue your ass." He pauses. "Fine, I will remove them myself and you will find your ass in court you hear me. If you've even sold one your ass is fucked." Christian says and hangs up. Soon he is talking to Barney and I just stand there glad to be near him.

The time has come for me to call Jose and I am scared witless. I dial his number and he picks up on the second ring.

"Ah, mi carina, how are you?" He says.

"No good thanks to you," I murmur.

"Ah too bad…I'm glad you called Mrs. Sawyer here is starting to feel quite sick of waiting." He says.

"Jose what happened to you…why are you doing this?" I beg him my voice cracking.

"Because mi amore I wanted you…I waited patiently and yet you still found that fucker Grey." He says vehemently anger in his words. "Don't make me angry Ana or Mrs. Sawyer will have a hard time getting away unhurt. Now, did you see my photos what did you think of them…because I had quite a lovely time taking them Baby." He says waiting for my reply.

"They disgust me Jose. How could you do that to me?" I say quietly.

"Because, mi amiga, I love you and want to share your beauty with the world." He says softly.

"Jose if you loved me you wouldn't do that," I say quickly.

"Ahhh Ana. You are so afraid of the world if only you had let me put it at your feet." He says. "Now, enough with the senseless drivel, you will find Sawyer's wife at Kate's. Do send her my condolences." He says.

"Jose wait," I say quickly.

"Yes, Ms. Steele?" He says in a husky voice.

"Please tell me something…why do you love me?" I ask perplexed.

"Because, Ana, I love your body…simple as that-I always have. I've wanted to fuck you for so long now…but it looks like I'll have to do it by force. I will Ana and soon you can be sure of that!" with that the line goes dead and I vomit into the trashcan by Christians desk. Oh my God…his sole purpose for all of this is to rape me. Why didn't he do it before? Christian holds me now and I cry into his chest. God why do men want me? Just for my body they want me! I'm not even that beautiful…I'm average nothing special. I just want to be left alone to live a happy life with my true love…why must I be fraught with stalkers? It makes me want to lock myself away and never go anywhere.

"Christian I am tired of playing cat and mouse…we've got to find him and then you can beat him to a million shades of purple for all I care." I say looking up at him. Christian smiles and the hunt really begins.

The weekend flies by as we review clue after clue trying to find Jose. Kate's security detail and investigators work hard with Welch, Taylor's team, and Detective Skinner's team. They all believe Jose is still in Seattle but after spending the last two days combing the city with a fine tooth…I'm starting to have my doubts. Perhaps he is in Portland or Vancouver. As I consider this I suddenly remember that Jose and his father like to fish in Astoria. Could they be there? I call up Mr. Rodriguez prepared to ask him if he's seen Jose lately if he answers…but no one answers and I'm left with the conclusion that maybe he is in Astoria. I call up Dad and ask if he knows where Mr. R is and he says no but gives me the information on where I'll find him if he is in Astoria. Now, to let the crazy team of investigators in on my idea of where Jose may be.


	24. Chapter 24 Prison

**Prison**

After telling Christian about where they could possibly be I'm swept from the room as he makes several phone calls. As Monday rolls around I throw myself into work. I update all of my appointments myself and schedule a whole slew of new ones. I make several Skype and phone interviews and surprisingly find myself ahead by 3:00pm. Welch, his teams, and Kavanagh Security left this morning to search Astoria. I wonder if they've found anything and begin to waste time by browsing slowly through the internet. I flip casually through the CNN headlines until I spot one headline that makes me pause.

'The Grey Grimoire' reads the cover page accompanied by a picture of my unconscious self. I read the article that describes in detail how GEH Inc. has filed massive legal charges against the art firm and one artist Jose Rodriguez. 'As tensions flair we uncovered that during last week's gassing of Escala risqué photos were taken of Mrs. Grey while she was unconscious. There is currently a warrant out for the arrest of Jose Rodriguez and his pictures have yet to be discontinued from the art firm…' I snap the laptop shut unable to read further. Then sighing and trying to kick my insanely curious self…I decide to finish the article. Picking up where I left off I grin, 'Mysteriously the pictures cannot be viewed from any IP address known…its being said that an outside force is continuously redirecting the viewers to another location.'

Yawning I move away from the desk and stretch my limbs from too much sitting. I feel so stiff and tense…I know the perfect thing to relieve this kind of tension. But, alas, Fifty won't be home until around 8 since he flew Charlie Tango to Portland. Hmm…maybe a workout would do me good and relieve some of this stress I have been feeling. I slip into our bedroom and don a workout outfit that I usually use for bouts with Christian's trainer. I slip through the halls and into the small gym. Looking around I wonder where to begin and decide on a small warm up routine. Ten minutes later my heart rate speeding up I step onto the elliptical and begin jogging along. Five minutes after that I lose myself, and pick up the pace my heart literally racing away, while my breathing becomes harsher. Sweat pours in rivers down my body and I turn the music up louder as Jose's voice fills my ears. I clench my eyes shut and continue but the longer I run I begin to feel as if I am running from something. Before I know it tears are streaming from my eyes as I despair over everything especially Kate. Suddenly, my brain starts crooning to me in the form of Christian's sweet voice, 'We'll get him Ana…do not worry.' His voice is commands…do not worry. I laugh at this but I realize he is right…where has worrying ever gotten anyone. I force my mind to happier things like Christian and what I imagine him doing to me tonight. I imagine him walking into our bedroom while he loosens that brilliant silver tie. I feel the silk slip around my wrists and his smoldering eyes catching mine in need his lips descending upon my neck.

Suddenly, I trip and before I can let out a scream I'm on the floor behind the elliptical. Shit! I am an idiot! Nothing feels broken? I pat my arms and legs and wince at the large burn that runs down the front of my calf and the small knot that forms on my knee. I am such a clutz! I stand and turn the machine off. Heart racing my breathing begins to slow from the run and the excess adrenaline pumping through my blood. I stare at myself in the mirror and turning sideways look closely at my body. God, I am so thin its beautiful I'm amazed I haven't gained fifty pounds with all the food fifty makes me eat.

Food…shit I haven't eaten since breakfast and all I had was a chewy bar. This wasn't condoned by Mrs. Jones who shook her head when I declined her offer to fix me something more. I pull my iPod out of the pocket in my tank and choke when I see the time. 6:45…no way…there is no way I could have possibly been going that long. It also means I missed dinner and Christian won't be very happy about that…especially when he learns that all I've ate today is a 90 calorie honey flavored granola bar. I slip from the gym and entering the bedroom climb into the shower. I wince as the hot water gushes down my leg to the burn and then sigh because it feels nice. The hot water feels so good I take my time and then climb from the shower yawning. I am so tired all of a sudden and then I feel a low grumble from my stomach. I pull on a floor length night gown in lavender and slip a sweater on venturing into the kitchen. I find a note on the counter from Ms. Jones, 'Ana your dinner is in the microwave…please eat.' I smile and feel guilty at missing her when she first made it. I pop the microwave open after heating the inner contents and find a bowl of Alfredo as well as 2 breadsticks.

As I eat I glance at the time on my phone and find that it is ten minutes until eight…I wonder if Christian has landed yet? After taking a few bites of the delicious Alfredo I dump most of it in the garbage…I'm just not hungry anymore. I put my dishes into the dishwasher and walk towards the foyer. I stand looking at all the pictures for the thousandth time until I hear the elevator starts to move. I stand waiting as the doors ding open waiting for Christians enveloping hug…instead I am meet with a stocky man with a ski mask covering his face.

"You're not my husband," I dumbly say and then as he steps forward I turn and run. What the hell? How do crazy people keep getting in here? Then I realize security wasn't as tight today because of everyone being off to Astoria.

"Sawyer," I scream as I run towards Christians study. I have been quicker than I think as I fall through his office door. I enter the panic room and watch as it counts to 3 so as not to smash fingers when the door shuts. Suddenly on ski mask man slides in and in the next second the door snaps shut. Oh my God this is not happening!


	25. Chapter 25 Reunions

**Reunions**

The whole damn point of a panic room is to keep the bad guys out not lock them in with me. Standard panic room procedure begins to commence and the electronic voice filters through the room. This room is bigger than the small one in our bedroom. I glance to the guy who is now banging on the door. I back away and start stabbing at the touch screen. Suddenly, Welch connects, "The room registers two people…who is present?"

"Welch there is this guy in here with me…you have to open the door!" I cry as suddenly the stocky man spins and turns toward me. "Welch open the door!" I cry louder as stocky man comes toward me hands by his sides. He rips the mask off and his face doesn't even flicker in way of recognition in my mind.

"What do you want?" I scream at him as he comes closer. I take a deep breath and force my panic away…I can get out of this as long as Welch opens the fucking door. Welch has fallen silent for the moment and the man places a hand on my face his eyes trained on my chest as the sweater has fallen open. I immediately force the palm of my hand up into his nose and feel the crunch and grinding of his cartilage. He cries out and staggers back. I take a deep breath pull my gown up and force my weight onto his knee. I hear a sickening wet slip sound and feel his knee cap slid sideways. He falls sideways clutching his leg and the door opens behind him. I jump over him and through the door my heart slamming against my chest. The door snaps closed with a snap 3 seconds later and I turn going in search of Sawyer. I look everywhere and find no one. Even Ms. Jones is out…I retrieve my phone from my purse and dial Christian. His phone goes straight to voicemail so I leave him an urgent message to call me…if his phone is off he must be on Charlie Tango. I dial Sawyer and his groggy voice filters through the plastic, "Mrs. Grey what's wrong?" He asks.

"Who was on duty tonight?" I ask immediately and after a pause he responds.

"Two stand-in's that work for Ms. Kavanaghs father…is something wrong?" He asks and I tell him about what happened. Glancing at my phone I note that it is now 8:24…where is Christian? Sawyer says that he'll be right over and as soon as he hangs up my phone rings.

"Hello," I say into the phone.

"Mrs. Grey this is Welch we are unable to reach neither Mr. Grey nor Taylor at the moment. I assume they are still in the air and therefore unable to take calls. We have contacted Detective Skinner he should be there within a few moments. Can you please tell me what happened?" He says.

"I was waiting for Christian in the foyer because he said they would be back by eight…and when the elevator opened the unsub was standing there. I ran for the panic room and he followed me inside…I umm… injured him and then here we are." I say quickly exasperated. "Why isn't there any security here…what if Jose show's up?" I ask quieter my tone a bit high-pitched.

"Were trying to clear that up now Mrs. Grey…are you safe for the moment?" He asks and then we hang up. I choke back tears and cross my arms trying harshly to hug myself. Where is Christian…what if he has been in another accident? At this thought I fall to my knees and the phone drops to the marble and slides away. I glance at it begging it to ring but the black screen doesn't move and I have the urge to hurl it at a wall. Five minutes pass and suddenly I feel movement behind me. I stand quickly and turn walking backwards seeing nothing. I pick my phone up from the floor and then walk forward…was there anything there. Suddenly, a man I've never seen in my life steps forward a smile splayed over his face.

"I see Michael failed…grab the girl and then bring her to me." He muses. "A small thing like you can't put up much of a fight." He croons in some sort of Deep South twang. I step back and then turning run for the elevator. I lock the foyer and summon the elevator banging and kicking come from behind the foyer door and then a gunshot filters the air as the elevator arrives. I throw myself inside and usher the door closed just as I see wood splinter. As the elevator begins to ascend I press the emergency stop button and the elevator dies and the lights dim. Oh God…please don't let him get me I just pray there is no way he can get inside. Suddenly I hear metal twisting and it makes me think he is trying to wedge the doors open. I turn the elevator back on and then reset its course to the lobby. The elevator shoots downward and stops within 10 seconds. I clamber out and look around for someone…anyone. I see nothing…which is odd! I enter the elevator that leads to the parking bay and press to go for my car…I have to get out of here. As the elevator stops on bay five I glance around before exiting the elevator and then climb into my R8. I turn it on and shift it into gear grateful that the keys were left in here. I exit the building and zoom down the streets of Seattle until I find the hotel Christian and I stayed in when his crazy ex broke into Escala. I pull the emergency wallet from the dash and get the exact same room as before. I ride the elevator and upon entering the room lock the door. I look again at my phone unlocking the screen ten times…then I dial Christian's cell again and receive nothing. It is now 15 minutes past nine…assuming Christian left right before I called him…then he should be arriving at Escala any moment. I dial Sawyer and debrief him as I talk I hear his car shift gears and the squeal of tires.

"I'll be there in just five minutes Mrs. Grey." He says and the phone line cuts off. I pace back and forth-begging the gods that Christian will call me, that he isn't dead. At exactly twenty after nine 'My Love is King' bursts from my phone. I click the rectangular talk button.

"Ana, Baby, what is going on?" Christian's voice says and my body floods with relief making me fall onto the bed where I am standing.

"Thank God, I thought you'd died!' I cry into the phone and then quickly relay everything that happened right up to my calling Sawyer. As I speak his name he walks through the door and locks it behind him.

"Baby, I'll be there as soon as I can." He says and with his nine words I can hear the pain, anger, and concern that I know is etched across his face. He hangs up after we exchange our love and I sit up on the bed as Sawyer's phone rings. He answers it and excuses himself from the room. I pull the sweater closer to myself and tie it. I flick the television on and almost die as the news across the screen has Escala in its viewpoint.

'Shots Fired at Escala' The headline reads and I switch the channel over to something non-informative. Suddenly, my stomach grumbles and I realize that I am truly starving this time but I am so not in a mood to eat at all. Half an hour later the door to the room swings open and Christian strides to me. I sit up upon seeing his face and he pulls me into his arms.

"Baby, I was so worried about you." He says twisting his fingers through my long hair and inhaling my scent. "Are you hurt?" He asks and I shake my head smiling. We entangle ourselves on the bed after discussing everything and he slips my sweater off. He begins sliding my gown off and after its gone he grasps my ankle.

"Anastasia, you lied to me." He says through gritted teeth looking me in the eye. I sit up slightly and realize he is talking about my fall earlier.

"Oh, that's from earlier," I say and he looks at me waiting. "I was working out on the treadmill and my mind wandered away from me." I say and a blush creeps over my cheeks.

"Wandered away?" He asks as he places a gentle kiss on my bruised knee.

"I was thinking about us in bed…with our tie…and your lips were kissing me all over." I breathe out as he begins to trail kisses up my thigh. "Hmm…and did this," He says pausing to kiss me just there, "cause you to fall?" He asks and I nod his hand pulling my silken panties from my hips. As the world falls away around us we are in the best moments of our lives for the 1,000th time to come.


	26. Chapter 26 Hot Dogs

**Hot Dogs**

When I blink my eyes open the sun is glaring harshly across me. Christian is gone from the bed which isn't surprising after what happened last night. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. The door to the bedroom is shut so I stand and cross to the adjoining bathroom. I shower and then upon drying myself realize I don't have any clothes to change into. I slip back into the bedroom and search around for the gown I wore last night. Instead I find a shopping bag from Saks laying on the bed that hadn't been there before. I open it and after pulling on the new undergarments slip into a pair of Sevens. Honestly, are they afraid of Wal-Mart? Their clothes may be hundreds cheaper but they're comfy. I pull on a fitted blouse in champagne pink and then leave the bedroom. Christian sits at the small round table talking on the phone and working away at his laptop. My Fifty…God he looks scrumptious this morning. I walk across the room and kiss his cheek causing him to look up with a wry look in his face. What have I done now?

"I spoke to Ms. Jones…sit…eat." He says his face unsmiling as he points from the chair to the dish. I give him a fake pout and sink into the silk backed chair to his right. He pulls the lid from a covered dish and the steam escapes to reveal a full plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Well, thank you very much Ms. Jones! That woman will be the death of me honestly she doesn't have to be such a tattle tale. I pick up my fork feeling guilty for that last thought she is just concerned for me. My mind wanders to last night and I look to Christian…he sits staring at me talking into the phone his steely gray eyes unmoving. I sigh and start on the enormous plate before me and not surprisingly after the first bite I feel famished. I eat almost everything and look to Christian who has not said a word to me since the command to eat. He looks down to the plate and back to me pointedly. I take a long gulp of orange juice and then finish my breakfast. When I look up at him he has a humongous smile plastered across his face. He clicks the phone off with a terse, "Later"

"Thank You," He says and standing pulls me into his arms giving me a melting kiss.

"Only for you, Christian," I sigh once he releases me.

"Most certainly had better be only for me," He says tilting my head up and then planting a long kiss on my lips. His hands move to my backside and begin sliding up my shirt. I lean into him and his kisses move from my lips to my chin then further down to my neck. His hands brush over my breasts and I let out a low moan. Suddenly, he pulls me into his arms and abruptly were in the bedroom once more. Once I'm standing before the bed he is suddenly clothes less in a matter of seconds and moves over me in only his boxers. He slips my shirt off and unbuttoning my jeans he trails kisses down my body as he peels them off. My body thrumming as we sink together clothed conspicuously in only our undergarments. I twist him around and with him beneath me I release his manhood. I look to him through my lashes and then my lips devour him.

"Oh Ana," He says and it drives me forward and I bring him to the precipice and allow him to combust. Swiftly I am pulled beneath him and he is inside of me in a matter of moments. Our bodies sing together as one and then we lay sated in the bed after another two throws of passion.

Christian lies on his side staring aptly down at me the sunlight gleams across his naked body. He trails a finger along my own body causing my deepest muscles to clench. "You Anastasia Grey are the most beautiful woman in the Universe." He whispers to me and makes me blush. He never fails to make me blush! My mind had begun to wander to last night and I am thankful for the distraction.

"You flatter me Mr. Grey," I feign and bat my lashes at him teasingly. A smile spreads across his face and he nuzzles his nose into my neck.

"I am so glad you're safe Ana," He says and his kisses begin to trail down my body. In that way we discuss last night his kisses to keep him calm and concentrated and to keep me from asking too many questions. I learn nothing except that they have both men in custody, I damaged the first Unsub's knee cap, and they have no clue whom sent the two but have an inkling they were after me for ransom. Especially, since I've been in the news so much of late.

"So, they have no connection to Rodriguez?" I gasp blinking trying hard to focus but failing as Christian works his magic.

"None that we've found," He says and with one movement my body erupts and as all my muscles bunch and then leave me on the bed gasping for air Christian kisses my forehead and pulls me to my feet. We shower together, dress, and make a run by Grey Publishing. Christian talks to Roach while I gather some official documents. I learn that candidates for a new assistant will be coming to Escala in the morning. I am to choose who it should be and this gives me something small to look forward to.

Christian and I head back to Escala around noon. Once home we begin our separate work and I take several Skype conference calls. At two Ms. Jones arrives to tell me that Christian has requested I join him for lunch. Now, he is going to be ever vigilant about the food thing. As I enter the kitchen and slide onto a seat beside him we kiss and I take in our prepared lunch of hot dogs. Wow…hot dogs this makes me smile and then I glance to Christian who is looking at me wryly. He takes a bite of the hot dog and no longer able to hold it in I let out a giggle that spasms into raucous laughter.

"What is so funny?" He asks lifting a brow and taking a bite of his second hot hog. I pick up a chip and just shake my head still laughing.

"I never thought the day would come when I would see Christian Grey…eating a hot dog!" I say glancing to him. He gives me a mock offended look and continues eating.

"I quite enjoy them on occasion," He says and takes a swig of his beer smiling. I sip my own coke and we continue eating. He discusses New York, new manuscripts, and advertising things. When finish our lunch and he gives me a deep kiss and I melt into his arms. Ten minutes later my heart racing he pulls away.

"I've got a few more things to do today…but I can guarantee you that later…I will make it worth your wait!" He says and kissing my forehead we usher our love to each other and he retreats to his study.


	27. Chapter 27 Catching Jose

**Catching Jose**

I return to the library and make preparations for what I'd like to know from my possible assistants on the morrow. As I'm gathering everything together and separating it all into one folder a Skype call pops up.

"Ana, answer us we need you!" Richard calls through my laptop. I click the accept button glad to have something to do. Richard and a few of the others from the Advertising Bay in New York fill my screen. "Thank God we were afraid we'd missed you!" called the overly gay man.

"No, I'm here what do you need?" I ask sitting up and grabbing my laptop as they guide me through a half-completed advertisement from a popular confectionary.

"What's the company background and why did they ask you to make the Ad?" I ask flicking through what little information they've sent me. I soon learn that the candy company was started in the late 80's by a trio of two women and an outly gay man. Fortunately for him the store was accepted and their logo was all shades of pinks, white, and silver with lots of plumage and ribbon. They still love their current logo but they want to spice up the color and have 3 new Ad's made. They hope to place the Ad's on the web, in a few magazines, and have a few thousand insert's made all to revamp and focus on their new online store. They offer a free pound of candy for every five pounds purchased. So far the Addy Bay only has one Ad done and it looks as if it was thrown together. Nice but it could be better,

"You have three Ad's to do? When is the deadline?" I ask.

"In one hour!" Richard cries and pulls at his spiky blonde locks. One hour? Are they insane?

"Did you ask for an extension?" I ask and watch as Richard nods his head a frantic look crossing his face.

"A week ago…it will be the end of me if we don't finish this!" He cries and then he pulls up an amazing poster advertising some snazzy restaurant. "We've been working on this…nice isn't it?" He says smiling then frowning as he looks back at the unfinished Ads.

"Give me twenty minutes!" I say and he looks at me in horror as I shut him off. I bring up the amazing Advertising program that I paid a whopping $500 for last month. I begin by throwing the logo into each Ad then start adding things at random. I focus on bright colors, sparkles, and appeal. I finish each Ad by adding a few pictures of the actual candies as the backgrounds. Alter the font colors to reflect well against the backgrounds and send them to Richard with two minutes to spare. Exactly five minutes later he has Skyped me again…

"Their perfect!" He croons, "We've already sent them to Mr. Grey…he should be replying any moment!" Richard says smiling.

"We owe you one Ana," Georgia calls from behind Richard. She is sitting in a blow-up chair typing furiously into her computer. I smile at them and we discuss the weather there and here. Then how things with my stalker are doing…abruptly my iPad pings with a new email and at the exact same time Richard pulls his phone out. We check the email then glance to each other because the email is from Christian and the subject reads: To Mr. Lucerne and Mrs. Grey. I click to open and read his email smiling to myself.

Dear Mr. Lucerne and Mrs. Grey,

I know who does the work around here…remember that! I suggest you watch your deadlines…relying on my wife at the last moment doesn't make me want to give you extensions! Great Ad Ana…Richard work harder-that's an order!

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

"How does he know this?" Richard says slipping his phone into his pocket.

"Who knows he probably has a camera trained on me right now!" I exclaim laughing and looking up to see Christian standing in the doorway arms crossed. A smirk splayed across his face. "Or just himself." I say as Christian strides forward. He comes to the back of the desk and leaning over me starts discussing the Ad with Richard and tells him the few changes he'd like made to some Ad they had sent earlier. Ten minutes later they've signed off and Christian immediately begins to nibble at my neck. Which from his vantage point is quite nice and soon we've christened the library with our passion…several times. At seven we arrive in the dining room for dinner made by Ms. Jones. Over dinner Christian tells me of a charity gala well be attending on Friday and that he has already ordered the perfect dress which makes me wonder.

"What is the charity for?" I ask taking a large bite of shrimp to assuage an answer from him. To my sheer delight it works.

"St. Judes," He says and that makes me even happier.

"It should be lovely," I croon and then wonder why were suddenly attending gala's again and when I turn to ask he's already speaking.

"We captured Jose this afternoon…or I should say the Kavanagh's security team did." They found Jose is the only thought I can manage. I keep my gaze steadied on Christian and he liberates me telling me they have him in a mental ward by thanks to Detective Skinner. Apparently since Jose became rich he had started using Meth and Heroin…he got a hold of a bad batch of meth and went downhill. A week after this is when he first went after Kate his intent to get to me through her. My first thought is poor Jose and my second puts him back into the category of BASTARD! When Christian has finished his story and I have finished my dinner I sigh with relief. It's insane that everything got as bad as it did…and everything was all mixed together.

In the following hours Kate, my father, and Flynn call us. And it is a frenzied evening of talking about what to do and how we're all just going to get on with life and move past this. Starting, with a delicious night in the Red Room of Pleasure where I am currently trussed on the bed having just experienced a long awaited fifth orgasm.

"Okay, now I am going to pee!" I say and wriggle as Christian unties me laughing. "Hurry!" I clamber knowing there was a reason earlier when he continuously filled my glass with Cristal. Once my hands are free I pull him into a kiss and then pull away quickly slipping on my silky robe. I dash to the closest bathroom and am grateful for the first time to have so many. I see that it is a little before one in the morning as I return to the room and climb back onto the bed with Christian. I make him happy and we come together once more before I fall asleep exhausted on the bed.


	28. Chapter 28 New Assistants

**New Assistants**

I awake in our bedroom and blink my eyes open staring at Christian deep in sleep. He looks so peaceful like an angel and his arm is draped deliciously across my chest. It probably won't be long until he awakens…and as if on cue his arm tightens around me a smile splays across his face. "Good Morning, Mrs. Grey." He says and without opening his eyes pulls me on top of him. I lean down and kiss his lips and he holds me to him scorching me with his tongue. As we continue to kiss Christian glances at the clock and then lifts me off of himself.

"Sorry, babe, Gotta run good luck with your interviews today!" He says and begins pulling a clean suit on. I glance at the clock 7:20 he must have an early meeting I stand as he continues dressing. When he is finished I meet him at the door and kiss him once more.

"Laters, Babe," He says kissing me and I smack his butt as he leaves the room. I turn smiling to myself and head for the shower. By 7:50 I am dressed for work and sitting at the breakfast bar talking to Ms. Jones as she prepares the evening meal, which I suspect will take a while to cook.

The only thing hindering my day is the fact that I have to perform the interviews here rather than at the office, and it would be unprofessional to change the meeting place so late. My first interview is at 8:30 and someone else is supposed to show up every half hour until after 12. I wish Roach could have narrowed the prospective assistants, but apparently he didn't have time. I sigh and down my tea then excuse myself and head for my things in the library. I have everything set up in Christian's study…which I requested use of last night…by 8:10. I take my seat and then check my email.

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Interviews

Sorry, about this morning-early meeting. Don't hire any of the male candidates

Love you

Laters, Babe

Christian Grey

Demanding Husband and CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Don't hire any of the male candidates? What is with that I haven't even met anyone yet and already he is ordering me around? How does…of course he knows the prospective candidates. Somehow, this infuriates me but it also makes me curious…

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Male Candidates

Why? Love you too 3

Anastasia Grey

Curious Wife and Editor, Publishing Grey

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Male Candidates

One: Your Mine and I love you

Two: I refuse to have another man spend more time with you myself.

Three: Please do as I ask! I LOVE YOU!

Laters, Babe

Christian Grey

Reduced To Begging Husband, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Pleading Husbands

We shall see I haven't even met anyone yet-that's being gender biased…I like your points though! Love you…my first interview is about to begin 3

Anastasia Grey

Possibly Acquiescing Wife and Editor, Grey Publishing

I hit send as the door opens, "Mrs. Grey, your first interviewee Cheryl Larbalestier." I nod to him standing as he shows her in then shuts the door as he leaves. I have expected to see a well-dressed and clean woman…and yet I keep a smile on my face as I take in Ms. Larbalestier. She is wearing five inch cherry red pencil heels, nude colored skinny jeans, and a tight fitting black shirt with a deep v-cut.

"Ms. Larbalestier, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I say and extend my hand. She just looks at me behind the desk quirking one eyebrow and then looks around the room. "Is something wrong?" I ask trying hard to keep my smile plastered on my face.

"Not at all," She says and glances to the door then walks smoothly forward and takes her seat. I sit as well and she places her cherry red purse on the floor…designer I think.

"So, did you happen to bring your resume?" I ask her still keeping the faux smile on my face.

"No," she says and holding her hand up begins to examine her manicure. The smile leaves my face and is replaced with a smirk.

"Tell me about yourself." I say dropping the formality of spitting out that insanely long name.

"Umm…I graduated from beauty school two years ago" She says dully and I have to force myself from dropping my jaw-is that all she plans to say, seriously?

"Ahem…please tell me why you would make a good candidate for this job?" I ask assertively and begin scribbling across her application. Why the hell did Roach send her?

"Because, I'm a hard worker and I have high connections." She says smiling brightly.

"What skills do you believe that an Editor's assistant should have?" I ask next selecting one from random off of the list I have compiled.

"The ability to type, run errands, and get you coffee." She says and this time a too wide smile plasters across her face. I smile back and make a few more notes and again pull another few questions from the list. Listen to her blithe and tactless replies and then thank her for her time. I show her to the door and watch as Sawyer shows her out. I go back to my desk and fall into my seat this is going to be a disaster. As the day continues I have run out of hope by 11 and only have 3 interviewees left. I have already seen 2 male candidates and wouldn't hire either. One tried to take control of the interview and started asking questions himself and then following with I'm sure a well thought up answer. The other was so quiet I couldn't hear a word he said and had to lean in to hear him. I stand as the door opens and Sawyer shows in Mr. Joseph Narrows.

"Mrs. Grey, a pleasure to have this opportunity," He says introducing himself and when he takes my proffered hand kisses it. I think that I have found Christian's root of hate. Mr. Narrows takes a good look at me…and sees nothing that he doesn't like. I snatch my hand back and he sinks into his seat.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Narrows." I say and take my own seat. He hands me his resume and I notice that it includes a cover letter and photo of himself, naturally I think to myself. I look back up to him and he is sitting on the edge of his seat looking at me with dark brown eyes, they pierce me and I almost falter because I can't place the look on his face.

"Please, tell me about yourself, Mr. Narrows." I say attentively holding my pen prepared to write.

"Ah, first question as usual," He says and gives me a smug look then launches into a deep tale of his work with modeling to put himself through college. I smile and nod, sadly I think he takes it as encouragement. He abruptly stands and begins to tell me of the small part he had played on Broadway this past fall. He moves animatedly about the room making me quite uncomfortable with the gaze he continuously flicks up and down my body. Abruptly he is leaning over the chair his breath on my bare neck. I flinch away from him, when his hand slides along the side of my arm and then flits across my chest squeezing my right breast quickly. I immediately stand knocking him back.

"Mr. Narrows, leave at once." I say my face growing hot as it fills with both fear and disgust. I turn to him and point towards the door. He gives me a smug look and returns to his side of the desk to retrieve his bag from the floor. He looks me up and down once more.

"Frigid bitch," He says and my fear dissipates to anger.

"Sawyer," I call immediately and we're joined before his name is out of my mouth. "Please escort this piece of filth back to the street." I say giving Narrows a look of disgust.

"You know you wanted it Baby," He says and makes a smooch at me. Suddenly, Sawyer has him in a headlock and escorts him from the room. I follow and note that he doesn't take him to the elevator bank but instead escorts him towards Taylor's small suite where there are holding cells. He returns within two minutes and requests to know everything that happens from the moment the door closed.

"We began the interview like normal and when I asked him to describe his self he began to move about the room. He suddenly leaned over the chair and within mere seconds he had touched my chest. I immediately asked him to leave and he called me a frigid bitch. There was something odd about the way he looked at me from the moment he entered the room." I say and shiver looking to Sawyer. He nods curtly and retrieves his cell phone from his pocket and I realize he intends to call Christian.

"Can you wait until the interviews are over?" I ask him quickly and he nods curtly.

"Mr. Grey won't be happy, Ana." He says and I nod knowing this for a fact. The last two interviews go astoundingly well and I wish they had come earlier in the day. Now, I have to make the choice between the two girls. It is exactly 12:30 and Sawyer returns from escorting Ms. Kiera Hannigan to the door. "Mrs. Grey?" He questions and I nod to him gathering my things together. He immediately clicks dial and I know he planned not to wait another second. He talks first to Taylor I realize and then returns his phone to his pocket.

"Taylor will inform Mr. Grey," He says and nods to me as I pull my things up heading towards the library. My phone rings within two minutes of Sawyer's call and I answer quickly.

"Yes, Christian," I say wincing prepared for the worst but his voice is tender surprising me.

"You're not hurt," He asks and I tell him everything. He listens without interrupting and then voices an opinion about Narrows that I agree with him on. He tells me he'll be home by three and asks how the interviews went. I tell him my two possible candidates and he of course advises to go for the one more qualified. I roll my eyes because they are pretty much equals.

"Laters, Babe" He says quickly explaining he is needed back in a meeting.

"Love you," I say and hang up and begin to peruse through the two girls files. I suddenly remember the first girl mentioning she already had 3 job offers so I decide swiftly on Kiera. I make the call and she enthusiastically thanks me saying she would be honored to start tomorrow at Grey Publishing. I hang up and make all 5 calls denying the job to the others in a professional way. Then I remember Narrows in his holding cell and it disgusts me all over again. I attend to all of my other work and by three o'clock, realize I am ahead by at least half a day tomorrow on my weekly to-do list.


	29. Chapter 29 Sensual Nightmare

**Sensual Nightmare**

I put all of my work into the briefcase Christian purchased me when he switched the name of the company. I stride from the library, walk into the dining room, and cross to Christian's study. I peer in through the open door and realize he isn't here yet. So I continue down the hall and circle back to the foyer he usually comes through and wait in the gallery for him. I don't have to wait long either because Christian walks through the door mere minutes after I do and he scoops me up and into his arms without saying a word…making me squeal.

"Why Mrs. Grey were you anxious to see me?" He says smirking down at me as he carries me further into the house.

"Very, much so Mr. Grey." I say snuggling into his chest. He sets me to my feet in the kitchen and soon we're kissing passionately.

"Hmm…what's that smell?" He says looking towards the stainless steel crockpot that sits cooking in the corner. He walks toward it and leaves me standing by the counter and I just stare at him. He thinks of food at this moment? Seriously, I shake my head that is Fifty for you. He lifts the lid and steam spirals up from the pot and the smell gets even stronger. I follow in his stead and look in at the obvious beef stew. I look to Christian and his eyes have glazed over.

"Haven't you ate today?" I ask him pulling his move and he glances to me nodding.

"It smells so good," He says and places the lid back over the crockpot.

"It seems you need a distraction, Mr. Grey." I say and slide my hands up his chest feeling the hard pectorals beneath my hands. He groans and pulls me closer and his lips reach for mine once more. Suddenly, a mischievous glint fills his eye and he pulls me out of the kitchen and to our right towards the red room of pleasure. He closes the door as we enter and I immediately step out of my clothes at his command and leave them folded on the chest. He blindfolds me and urges me to wait where I am after braiding my hair. My body is already thrumming from the kiss and this only excites me further. Suddenly, music blares through the room and yet it's a peaceful melody. I know this piece it is part of the Four Seasons…spring I believe. I begin to sway along when Christian grabs me from behind and leads me by my shoulders across the room.

My arms are tied above my head and I am left in a standing position. The last time I was like this was for punishment? But, I haven't done anything wrong…have I? I quickly flip through the day's events and find nothing so I begin to relax. Suddenly, a gloved hand touches me and slides deliciously across my body and is gone. It leaves a cool trail across my scorching skin next a hot hand trails the same line and makes me shiver. He continues this until my whole body is on edge even my hair feels tender to the slightest breath.

As if on cue the music changes to something rather frightening, loud footsteps and squeaky floorboards boom about us. It scares me a causes my heart to race in fright and I have to remind myself it's just a tape. The footsteps come closer the booming growing louder and the creaking floorboards are joined by the sound of thunder crashing all about. As if out of nowhere cold water begins to rain down on my body. I laugh and shake my head as it continues to rain. Suddenly hands brush past me and my body shift towards them just in time for the hands to move away. I am breathing hard from the exhilaration…who knew a sound track could be so sinisterly sexy. The rain continues to pour over me and suddenly the footsteps stop, the creaking ceases, and the only thing to be heard is a distant rumble.

I imagine someone just outside the door and I alone in a rickety house with a leaky roof. Suddenly there is a loud bang and crash that sounds like a door being opened and when I jump suddenly I have been smacked hard on the ass with the cat-o-nine tails. I yelp in surprise as my ass stings and think, _arse_ to myself before letting a low smile cover my face. As if on cue again the rain stops both on the soundtrack and above me, making my whole body shiver. The footsteps continue on but stop almost too soon, suddenly a high pitched laugh filter through the room making me jump in terror and Christian scurries the cat-o-nine tail feathers across my whole body making me shiver. My teeth chatter a small bit and suddenly Christians body is pressed against mine warming me.

He begins to trail kisses and rub his hands all along my slickened length. The only thing to be heard is distant thunder and a soft rain as Christian showers my body kisses and touches setting my body aflame. I feel his manhood against my backside and I wriggle against it and he swats my behind making me laugh. I want to put my arms around him so bad…and he knows it. I want to run my fingers through his glorious hair and smatter his chest and back with kisses. This makes my already scorching body begin to outright burn for him. I let out a moan and my body begs for release.

"What do you want, Mrs. Grey?" He asks as he slides his fingers into me making my whole body clench and shake but not release. "Tell me." He whispers in my ear before trailing kisses down my neck.

"I want you inside of me," I breathe and as soon as the words are out of my mouth he pulls me and onto him. I scream at the joy it brings as he pushes me into oblivion and then holds me there on the precipice. "Please, Sir." I say smiling and breathing hard. With that he brings the universe crashing down around me. He releases my arms and I wrap them around his neck and kiss him deeply. He removes the blindfold and I see his dazzling smile as we both sit on the divan.

"To what do I owe this pleasure," I say as I sit in his lap my head pressed to his moist chest.

"A man needs a reason to gift his wife with pleasure?" He asks scoffing. I look to him and smirk raising an eyebrow. "Because you did what I asked and did not hire a man." He says kissing my forehead.

"Well, even if you hadn't I wouldn't have and besides I think Ms. Hannigan seems very promising." I say up to him and he rubs my back. "I enjoyed this it was frightening and yet exhilarating." I say and smile up at his beaming face. He kisses me then and soon I am using the fine motor skills of my mouth to please my handsome husband. Ten minutes later he has his pleasure and I as well because we lay together on the bed sated to the maximum level.

Dressed in robes we scurry down the hall and across the living room and dining room to our bedroom.


	30. Chapter 30 Who's Panties?

**Who's Panties?**

After showering together he drags me to the kitchen and is happy to see that Ms. Jones is ladling us both bowls of the stew. She also lays out a basket of her delicious breadsticks. Christian tastes the stew and then requests a red wine to go with it. We eat happily and discuss work, the upcoming gala day after tomorrow, and family. Christian's sister has gone to France for the month to meet some specialty chef that she has been dying to cook under…and apparently Ethan is not too happy about this since he can't just up and run of with her during his second semester of grad school. When we finish dinner Christian excuses himself to see Taylor and I wander to the Theatre to watch some television. I flip through the channels and waste around 2 hours away between texting Kate and watching a lifetime movie.

*Do you have plans for Saturday…miss I'm too busy this Friday?*

*Not that I know of I'll check with Christian*

*Well hurry up…I want to make plans with you while you're still free before another stalker comes along*

*not funny*

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Saturday

Do we have any plans that I am not aware of for Saturday…I think Kate wants me to go shopping with her O.o

Anastasia Grey

Loved, Lover, and Wantonly Smitten Forever; Wife of Christian Grey

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Wantonly Smitten

Yes you quite proved you were smitten tonight :D and I you

You're Saturday is free to use how you like…but I will miss you…

Perhaps Elliot and I could make a day of it and we'll all go out to dinner?

Christian Grey

Also Smitten Forever, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

*We're free…C suggests we spend the day together, he spend the day with E, and then everyone go out for dinner*

*Perfection…LYLAS (soon to be official) laters, babe*

I click the TV off and then head for the bedroom. It is after eleven and I have wantonly desires before bed. I display this fact in an email to Christian sent after I change into nothing but my silky underwear and lay across the bed waiting for him to reply.

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Lascivious Wife

Dinner on Saturday is a check

I, your lascivious wife, await you in bed…

Mrs. Grey

Owner of rose red lace panties, bra, and Mr. Grey's heart

Five minutes after I send this Christian appears at the door wearing nothing but his gray t-shirt and sweatpants. He soon strips down to nothing and joins me in bed to the comment: "Your wrong Mrs. Grey while my heart does indeed belong to you…those panties belong to me."


	31. Chapter 31 Demetrius

**Demetrius**

I return to work at the actual building the next day and find that the only thing different there…is Kiera. She is a bubbly new addition and seems to have transitioned into the firm quickly and is liked by almost everyone including Claire. We all work away and I invite them all to lunch.

"My treat," I say giving them pleading looks. "I have been kept inside so long I might die without a little fun on my first day back." I beg and they yield smiling brightly. We have a short lunch at the bistro across the street before heading back to the office. I avoid talking to the small barrage of paparazzi that wish to know about Jose and continue inside. I sigh and make a note to leave in disguise this evening. After a long day of meetings, phone calls, paper trails, and reading I leave the building glad to see the paparazzi has given up. I walk briskly down the street and retrieve the Saab from the parking garage.

Back at home I make myself a cup of tea as I wait for Christian to come home. After I finish my tea I fire up my laptop and spend time fooling around for no particular reason. I update my social media status realizing that I haven't been on here since Kate created it. I am amazed to see the number of people who want to be 'friends' or connect with me. I accept all of the requests except Jose's and a bunch of guys I've never met in my life. I roll my eyes at the messages left on my wall. I shut my laptop down and pull out my iPad and seat myself in the reclining couch across the room. I continue reading a Jane Austen original and force my eyes open, after too long though I suddenly find myself in the dream world.

When I awaken I realize at once that I am too warm and find it is because of the thick comforter that is thrown across me. I stretch and blink my eyes looking around the room is in darkness since the sun has set. I sit up releasing my bare feet from the blankets warmth and standing look about for Christian sure he must be here. But, I'm disappointed to find myself alone. I step into my low pencil heels that I wore to work and leave the blanket and wander towards Christian's study but he is not their either. Where could he be? I do not hear the piano playing and I step into the powder room as I pass. I straighten my clothes and brush my hair out leaving it down. I am still dressed for work I realize but I look fine. I brush my teeth and decide I look 'fresh' from my nap as the saying goes. I wander back around the house and find myself being pulled into the wine room. I cry out in surprise as a strange man spins me around and pulls me close to him. I place my hand against his chest and push away from him.

"Well, I assume you know who I am….who are you?" I ask this tall blonde haired man. I jerk my hand from his grasp and then look around at all the bottles of wine. Suddenly, I spot several crates being emptied by two workmen and realize this must be Christian's wine connoisseur.

"Demetrius," He says and proffers his hand. I raise my eyebrow to him but take it none the less. He of course kisses my hand rather than shake it and I smile slightly at him.

"Have you seen Christian?" I ask glancing around again. When I turn back to him he is looking at me in that so very uncomfortable way…this is the same exact uncomfortable feeling that I had with Narrows. I make to excuse myself but before I can utter a word Demetrius interrupts me.

"Ah, Mrs. Grey must you know where your husband is at all moments of the day? " He asks smirking.

"For the most part-yes I must." I smile to him and turn to leave. He quickly grabs my arm and pulls me along the rows of wine towards the back. "Please let me go…I can follow you just fine." I say through slightly gritted teeth. He stops and gives me a lascivious look

"Is that so Mrs. Grey," He says and his words offer something else underneath their tone. The hazel eyes bore into me and I step back and jerk my hand away. I continue around the current row and spot Christian in the far corner of the room. I make a beeline straight for him and then stand back as he directs the two workers on where to place the wine. Once he moves back I move forward and slip my arms around his middle kissing his back. He stiffens then relaxes when he realizes it is me and turns towards me. He plants a large kiss on my mouth and all the drama of Demetrius melts away.

"Stocking up?" I say looking at all the bottles of Sauvignon Blanc that are being loaded onto the shelves.

"Of course," He says and then his gaze finds Demetrius. "You've met Demetrius I assume, Ana."

"Yes," I say in a small clipped note.

"Good he'll be staying with us until after the Gala tomorrow evening. He is the owner of a small winery in Virginia that makes an excellent Sauvignon Blanc." He says keeping his arm snug around my waist. Wonderful…

"How nice it is to have you here," I say to Demetrius giving him my work smile.

"It's after eight, Ana, you slept through dinner. Demetrius has only just arrived why don't you show him to the kitchen and heat something up." Christian says kissing my forehead.

"I'd love to," I say and meet Christian's lips once more before I regretfully make my way out of the wine room. I sense rather than hear Demetrius follow me and roll my eyes as we enter the kitchen. "What would you prefer?" I ask raising my brow in question to him.

"Something light with a side of you." He says looking me up and down. I am going to dread the next few days with him here. I roll my eyes to him and pull pita bread and sandwich goods from the fridge. I throw them together hastily yet neatly and then add a few strawberries and grapes to our plates. I hand him his plate and then set mine down at my usual spot. I pull some Cristal from the fridge which I suspect will go well with the sandwiches. After I hand him his glass and take my seat he takes Christian's the last seat on the row to my left. I begin nibbling at the food mostly eating the strawberries and taking a few bites of the sandwich.


	32. Chapter 32 Tsk Tsk Tsk

**Tsk Tsk Tsk**

"When I heard that Christian had married…I couldn't believe it but after seeing you I can completely understand why." He says and begins lifting the food to his mouth. I simply smile to him and take a small sip of the Cristal. He downs his glass and then retrieves more from the fridge. I continue eating and when he returns to his seat he brings the bottle with him. Something tells me that this man drinks a lot.

"So, how do you like Virginia?" I ask him trying to make conversation.

"It's nice very woodsy…not as rainy as Washington though." He says and I note that he is in no hurry to finish his meal he is completely happy to stare at me instead. I pay no attention to him and nod along as he continues to ramble about how the country side somewhat resembles Spain.

"Do you always stay at Escala when you make a wine delivery?" I ask him curiously.

"No this is a first for me, but I'm sure you and Mr. Grey will be lovely hosts…very accommodating." He says and I nod and continue eating. Suddenly, I feel him shift beside me and he tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear. Okay that was stepping over a boundary line. I immediately stand and clear my plate into the rubbish bin. I place the plate and glass in the dishwasher. When I finally look up to Demetrius he is simply staring at me while eating, a large smile splayed across his face.

"I trust that you can find your way from the kitchen," I say smiling slightly to him and his smile falters as he glances around. "I'm not so sure I can…I'll follow you out." He says and downs his fourth glass of Cristal. Great just bloody wonderful…

"What would you like to do this evening?" I ask him and begin explaining about the library, theatre, and gym. He stares intently at me and nods along as I take him for a tour of the house and learn that he'll be staying in the spare bedroom that is decorated in grays and soft greens. As we make our way back around to the wine room I tell him that he can find me in the library if he needs me. I walk away before he even enters the chilling wine room and make my way to the kitchen to clean up his dishes. Once that is complete I do indeed make my way to the library only to find it occupied by Mr. Baxter. Amazing…

"Mr. Baxter," I say as I step into the room. I note that he has covered himself in the blanket that I have no doubt Christian put over me earlier. I stand in front of the divan looking for my iPad until it occurs to me that Christian may have left it on my desk. I go to my desk and find it empty when I turn back around Demetrius is holding it up.

"Looking for something you smell lovely by the way," He says with a very brash smile. My brow furrows and I step towards him… "Such lovely pictures…from your honeymoon?" He asks and turns the screen to face me. I roll my eyes yet again because it is the picture of me laughing like a loon while Christian tickled me…clad only in my bikini. I snatch the iPad from his hands and stalk from the room. What the hell was that…I glance back half expecting him to follow me but he doesn't? I leave the iPad in our bedroom and head directly for the theatre phone in hand. I shut the door behind myself…maybe he won't find me here. I begin texting Kate…

*We'll damn I think I have a new stalker but this time…he is staying IN the house…some wine person-friend of C*

*Damn…were still going on Sat wine stalker boy will be gone by then?*

*Supposedly…how is Ethan holding up?*

*OMG he is killing me…I have half a mind to send him to France myself*

*LOL so only a month and a half…right?*

*Yes sir…and we'll be sisters :D*

*We've always been sisters*

*I know…but soon we'll be real sisters*

*Heard any news about the house from E*

*I went and seen it last week*

*And…. :D*

* G*

*OMG I am so excited just 2 months to go—C says I can't go back until it's complete*

*Ur going to love it...*

*Sneak me a pix*

*Pfft…E made me leave my cell in the car bc I had the same idea*

*C got to him*

*Yep…well Night lovely I have a duty to meet and E is calling*

I smile at her last message and glancing at the time realize it's a little before ten. I stretch and leave the theatre what to do? My stomach grumble from its unfinished dinner so I head toward the kitchen intent on something sweet and makes me think of that devilish ice cream cake I purchased for Ray's birthday party last month. When I enter the kitchen I almost turn around and walk out because Demetrius is there and he is drinking yet again. His head pops up when he sees me and I give him a forced smile. He returns my smile and downs who knows what number glass of…I squint and recognize the red wine label. I almost consider forgetting the ice cream, but I really want some sugar plus I'll have a nice high for later and since Christian and I have barely touched each other all day my body is on high alert. I pull the gold box from the freezer and slice myself a small piece of the small bit of cake that's left.

"I'll take some of that," Demetrius says so I hand him my plate with a fork and retrieve another plate. I slice myself a piece and as I'm closing the lid he sticks the empty plate under my nose…"More please."

"Maybe you should have eaten your dinner," I scoff and cut him a generous size of the cake laying it on his plate. He shrugs and begins to eat. I place the plate back into the freezer and delve into my own small slice of strawberry cake. I lean back against the counter as I eat and am not surprised when as I meet the halfway point of my slice Mr. Baxter has finished his. He takes a large chug of the wine in his glass and refills it. I look at him and notice that his eyes have become a bit red and his cheeks are on fire since last time I saw him. I take another bite of the cake and as I look up I notice he is watching me.

He stands and I half expect him to stumble but he does not he simply carries his plate to the sink and as he passes I smell a stronger alcohol on his breath. I set my own unfinished plate down and offer some advice to Mr. Baxter.

"Perhaps you should lay off of the alcohol for the rest of the evening." And with that I make to put some distance between myself and Demetrius. He simply turns toward me a smile on his face. As I exit through the large arch that separates the kitchen from the piano room he makes to follow me. I turn and wonder if perhaps Christian is done with his wine now? I discard my shoes outside the study and run through the right foyer, past the elevators, through the left foyer, and enter the gallery.

I stand and allow myself to breath for a moment and look up to the pictures. I prepare to exit the gallery when suddenly the foyer door bursts open. I know who it is within a second and I turn just as he pushes me against a wall arms above my head. He covers my mouth with one hand and he looks down at me. I try to push him off and scream for him to let me go but it is muffled. The smell of alcohol makes me choke and suddenly I am coughing under his hand. My mouth opens and I bite his hand harshly drawing blood. He releases me and backs off I clamber through the gallery and rounding the corner see that the light to the wine room is off meaning there is no activity in there.

I go in search of Christian quickly, I turn back to see that Demetrius is stumbling behind me. I search quickly now and check first our bedroom and then the study where I find Christian on the phone. I pull the door shut behind me and when I turn around he stands quickly having ended his call. "Ana, what's wrong?"

"Demetrius is drunk," I say and he gives me a searching look and glancing at the door opens it.

"Stay here," He says and I am too happy to oblige relief flooding through my body. Ten minutes later Christian returns and I stand from the chair I had been sitting in. "Disgusting man…if I had known I would have never asked you to be alone with him." Christian says and envelopes me in his arms.

"I tried to stay away from him…and when I went into the kitchen to get a snack he was there drinking and I could smell it on him..." I said shaking my head in revulsion as I leave what I want to say unfinished.

"Well at the moment he is incapacitated and under Taylor's custody until the morning…come let's go to bed." Christian says smiling down at me.

"Well…we can go to the bed," I joke as I allow him to pull me along


	33. Chapter 33 Under His Nose

**Under His Nose**

The next morning I wake up very early…6:30 early and find Christian wrapped all around me. I smile and snuggle closer and fall back asleep. I awake again 20 minutes later to Christian covering me in kisses. From there we have lots of morning fun until 7:20 when we partake in a joint shower. Dressed by 7:40 we walk hand in hand to the kitchen and I stop when I see Demetrius sitting at the bar munching away at a plate stacked with pancakes and eggs. Christian takes his usual seat and I am forced to sit next to Demetrius as he and Christian talk wine. I barely eat and Christian chastises me as he moves to leave ten minutes after we sit down. I make to leave with him and he gives me a warning look. I give him a pleading look begging him to understand.

"Demetrius, please ensure my wife eats her breakfast," Christian says and I exhale turning back to my food and begin scarfing it down. I swear that man really should learn how to read me and know when I am playing and being serious. I hear the kitchen door swing shut and glance up at Demetrius who sits smiling at me. I glance up and see that Ms. Jones has entered the outer kitchen where she has most likely begun preparing dinner. I slide Christian's stuff out of the way and pull my breakfast towards me as I slide onto his stool. I completely ignore Demetrius until he too moves closer to me. I glance to him my plate still half full and continue eating.

"Hmm aren't you the little submissive," He says and I choke on my orange juice.

"Excuse me?" I say and look at his smirk unbelieving what I have just heard. More than likely this is just a coincidence but it infuriates me.

"You do exactly as Mr. Grey bids…don't you have a mind of your own." He says and then as I stare at him in shock and a mix of disgust. He trails a line along my jaw within a second and whispers into my ear, "afraid to make your own decisions Anastasia?" He asks. I stand as he sits between us and picking up my glass of orange juice throw it in his face.

"Do not touch me," I whisper to him vehemently and turning on my heel stalk from the room. I grab my briefcase and then descend in the elevator. I slide into the Saab and zoom across Seattle to work. A little after nine I retrieve my phone and realize I have 7 missed calls and 1 email. I play the messages and find that Christian is angry at me for not being a very good host.

"I understand you dislike the man but is that any reason to throw your morning juice on the poor fellow?" Christian's recording says angrily and I end the call swiftly. He blames me…that infuriates me to the point of tears…doesn't he trust me by now know me enough to think that I wouldn't do something so careless to just anyone. With this I dial his cell and when he picks up I don't even give him the chance to speak I just throw it to him.

"Mr. Grey, thank you for your very loquacious call." I spit out and then continue onward, "But, before you go listening to your very chummy Demetrius have you ever asked yourself why I did it?" I say and suddenly my tears burst out and continuing on I say, "Perhaps a review of the security tapes from last night and this morning at Escala will answer your question." I spit and then to my horror Andrea speaks up.

"Ummm…Mrs. Grey shall I get Christian for you?" She asks in a very quiet voice. God of course he didn't answer the phone.

"No, give him my message." I say and hit the end call button. I swear that man infuriates me to no end…I cannot believe that he blames me.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
ANDREA'S POV

"Andrea, please take all of my calls while I'm in this meeting." Mr. Grey says handing me his cell as he straightens his tie and enters the room on the opposite end of the hall.

"Yes, sir," I reply and take my seat once he is inside I continue making calls and twenty minutes into his meeting the phone rings. Ah, it's Mrs. Grey I click the talk button prepared to let her know that he is in a meeting but suddenly she plows onward and I sit up straight pulling my ear from the phone.

"Mr. Grey, thank you for your very loquacious call. But, before you go listening to your very chummy Demetrius have you ever asked yourself why I did it?" and as she stops I make to let her know that Christian is in a meeting but she suddenly bursts into tears. Oh dear Lord what am I supposed to do now? "Perhaps a review of the security tapes from last night and this morning at Escala will answer your question." She says very angrily and I hear her trying to hold back the sobs. Dear Lord!

"Ummm…Mrs. Grey shall I get Christian for you?" I ask quietly not wanting to offend or hurt her even more. She lets out a groan.

"No, give him my message." She says and the call ends. There was a message in there? I quickly write down what I can remember something about a Demetrius and Mr. Grey being mad at her and something about reviewing security tapes. Oh my do I give him this message now? No, his meeting doesn't end for another 40 minutes. Okay, I make a call to Mr. Barney, whom I talk with regularly for Mr. Grey.

"Hello, Andrea what is our dear boss needing today." And with that I launch into a description of Mrs. Greys call. He is clacking away at his computer as I talk and then suddenly it stops. "Oh my…" He says.

"What…is it bad?" I ask and secretly I already know the answer.

"Very, I'll be up in just a moment," He says and the line goes dead. Around 45 seconds later the elevator dings open and Barney steps out laptop open and in his hands. He shows me the footage as we talk and I gasp. "That's the worst of it," He says raising his brow as I stare at the paused picture of a man holding Mrs. Grey against a wall.

"I think I'll just go interrupt that meeting now," I say and clicking across the floor I slowly open the door. All the department heads look up at me including Christian whose eyes have gone dark. "Mr. Grey you received a call from you wife." I say smiling politely urging him with my eyes.

"In a moment Andrea, I'm still angry with her, she can wait." He says and turning back to his project at hand dismisses me. Okay, steel balls steel balls, "Mr. Grey there is something you need to see right away." I say and gesture to Barney who stands now at the door with me. Christian glances up his eyes stormy and without saying a word strides from the room.

'This had better be damned good," He says and turns to Barney who rests the MacBook Air on the reception desk.

"Mrs. Grey called she was very distraught sir…I believe her exact word were something along the lines of 'perhaps a review of the security tapes from last night and this morning will answer your question'" I say to him his dark eyes moving from me to Barney who he nods at.

I watch on screen as first the so called Demetrius has a chat with Mrs. Grey after having jerked her into the room with him she pushes him away. They talk and she makes to leave but he grabs her which leads to her pulling out of his grasp. Fast forward and you see Demetrius taking pictures of Mrs. Grey as she stands her back to him cooking. By this point Christian has reached boiling point. Barney fast forwards to Mrs. Grey eating and we watch as Demetrius touches Mrs. Grey's face she stands immediately. We watch in fast forward as she leads him through a tour of the house and then she cleans the kitchen which amazes me. Then Barney presses play and we watch as Mrs. Grey enters the library. She looks around for something and after talking with the Demetrius guy continues looking while she is turned he pulls an iPad out and you can just make out a picture of her in a bikini. She turns back and snatches it from his grasp and stalks from the room. The screen splits and we see Demetrius retreat to his room to apparently drink and then meander into the kitchen. Mrs. Grey sits on a settee in the theatre and texts someone. An hour later she makes her way to the kitchen and pausing continues to the freezer where she serves a pinkish looking cake. The scene fast forwards and as Demetrius walks past her she stiffens then setting her cake down says something and leaves the room. She is followed by him and we watch as she discards her small pencil heels and runs. Demetrius soon follows her and she stops in the gallery and prepares to walk out when suddenly Demetrius grabs her.

"Fuck," Christian says and bangs his fist on the desk. Demetrius holds Mrs. Grey against the wall and we watch in utter silence as she struggles her body convulses. She apparently bit the guy and coughing she runs checking the bedroom then slips into the study. "Is that all?" Christian asks his eyes transfixed on the screen where Ana sits alone in his study.

"Almost," Barney says and makes a few clicks. He brings up a new slide and presses play Christian is leaving the kitchen leaving Ana and Demetrius there. We watch as the cook leaves the room and Ana moves down to Christian's seat. Demetrius moves as well and begins making conversation. For the most part Ana ignores him until he apparently says something that infuriates her she looks up her brow furrowed and says 2 words. He slides his hand along her jaw and whispers into her ear. She stands and throws the drink in his face and stalks away.

"Where is Demetrius at now?" Christian says his voice low and eyes black. Barney clicks a few buttons shuffling through the security of Escala and the last shot of him shows him walking into a bedroom. "Fuck," Christian says and brings his phone out.

"Taylor we're going back to the house…yes now," He says and storms to the elevator. I look to Barney and he smiles at me before taking the other elevator downward.


	34. Chapter 34 Apologies

**Apologies**

I sit in my office and force myself to stop crying. I dry my eyes and taking a deep breath plow back into my work. Ten minutes later I receive a call from an unknown number,

"Hello," I say into the phone and nearly die when I realize who it is.

"Demetrius, why are you calling me?" I ask tersely.

"Come home right now or you'll regret it…I have access to those photos and if you don't come I'll be showing them to the world since I happened to purchase them." He croons.

"What photos?" I ask

"Does the name Jose Rodriguez ring a bell?" He says and I frown.

"So, you have the photos you'll just regret it especially when Christian finds out." I say prepared to hang up.

"So, be it I am uploading the pictures right now to the internet." He says and I laugh.

"Are you supposed to be scaring me…because you're doing a very bad job." I say and still my heart is beginning to race.

"I'm in your bedroom right now Ana. Going through your underwear drawer some nice things you have here…I can just picture you in them." He says and suddenly I gag.

"You're a disgusting pig Demetrius…and I swear to you now when my husband finds out about what you did you'll be dealing with him." I say quietly to him in anger. How dare this asshole touch my things!

"What are you doing in here? This is the Grey's bedroom…leave at once." Ms. Jones says in the background. Suddenly Demetrius burps and laughs…he's drunk again.

"You know Ms. Housekeeper you look mighty fine." He says and the phone thunks to the floor. I hear a yelp and a then a scream from Ms. Jones making me stand. My heart races inside of my chest. I cut the phone off and grab my keys and run from the building past Claire and Kiera who holler questions at me. I zoom past the paparazzi and soon find myself in the Saab roaring across Seattle. I make it to the building in record time: 8 minutes. As I ascend the elevator I call Christian and again Andrea picks up explaining that he left his cell. What the hell how does he forget his phone? I dial Taylor and he picks up on the first ring and before he can speak I launch into what happened over the phone.

"Mrs. Grey do not enter the apartment we are nearly to Escala now," He says. And I cut him off. I can't if there not here someone has to help Ms. Jones. As the elevator stops I enter the entryway. Seeing nothing I enter the left foyer and run into Ms. Jones. She has a knot on her forehead and her white blouse is ripped.

"Ana, go" She says and pushes me back the way I came. She shoves us both into the elevator and we descend quickly. "That man I knew there was something off about him…he is loco with the drink." And she rolls her eyes.

"I had to make sure you were okay," I say as she holds my hand.

"I'm fine Ana, he kept rambling about some pictures and I got away. Tripped and hit my head…he is locked into your bedroom though. We enter Bay 5 of the garage and stand waiting. Suddenly I think to call Taylor.

"Taylor," the voice says obviously too distracted to check the caller id.

"It's Ana, Ms. Jones and I are in the garage. She locked Demetrius in the bedroom." I say and he cuts the phone off. We sit for at least an hour talking to each other about various things mostly cooking and cleaning. Apparently Ms. Jones is slightly OCD about housework and needs a large space to take care of in order to keep her calm. The doors of the elevator ding open and Christian stands there. He comes toward us and Ms. Jones enters the elevator smiling at me I nod to her then look to Christian. His eyes are downcast and he looks sad as I stare at him he looks up to meet my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ana, why didn't you say anything last night." He says and wraps his arms around me pulling me close. "Are you still mad at me?" He says and I pull back.

"Christian, I was never mad at you. Just upset that you could be mad at me without knowing everything…what did he say to you?" I ask quietly holding him again.

"Pfft…the bastard said he'd asked you to finish eating and so you'd thrown your drink at him."

"Well, in all actuality he said to me 'aren't you the little submissive' and I said 'excuse me' to which his disgusting ass said 'do you always do everything your husband tells you too?' It really pissed me off because he doesn't need to know how much I like to make my husband happy and then he touched me and whispered 'afraid to make your own decisions.'" I tell Christian with disgust in my voice. "So, I made my own decision and threw my drink in his face and said to him, 'don't touch me'" At this I shiver and Christian rubs my arms. "I was going to tell you this morning about what happened last night but after I got your call I didn't think you would believe me…it scared me Christian." I say and tighten my grip around him.

"Never be afraid to tell me, Baby. Andrea gave me your message and I saw the security tapes Ana watching them made me very angry so I took it out on Demetrius." Christian says making me glance up to him.

"Is he dead?" I ask sarcastically and Christian laughs.

"No but he deserves to be for touching you," He says and suddenly he pulls me into a deep kiss.

"I love that you are my protector," I say taking a breath. "I was so relieved when I found you last night."

"I live for you Ana," He says and pulls my lips to his once more. After twenty minutes of making out and little to no talking we decide to head back to work. This time I am dropped off by Christian and Sawyer is left with me. Back to our old stick I suppose.


	35. Chapter 35 St Judes Gala

**St. Jude's Gala**

I stand in our bedroom staring at myself in the mirror. Christian really does know how to pick a dress. The bodice is a bright white lace and beads pattern and from it falls in a cinch along my abs and then to the side and drapes open at my calf in a deep sapphire blue silk. It's gorgeous and looks terrific on me. The best part is of course is the new jewelry Christian presented me with when he gave me the dress. A diamond necklace…huge diamond necklace I should say. It must have cost a fortune. My hair is done in a fishtail braid and then spun around into a bun at the nape of my neck. My bangs coifed back in just the right way…I have to admit I look sexy. I slide on the tall rhinestone covered Gucci shoes and do a twirl.

I step into the gallery where he awaits me. He looks me up and down then clasps his hands around my body bringing me into a kiss. He suddenly grasps my wrists and pushes me against the wall where Demetrius held me...but rather that feel frightened this makes me want Christian all the more. He looks me up and down and then devours my mouth in his own. When he finally breaks away my breathing is labored my heart racing.

"Christian we have to go help the children at St. Judes." I say and chuckling he kisses me once more and then takes my hand. When we arrive at the garage he surprises me by opening the passenger door to his R8. I glance to see Taylor, Sawyer, and French climbing into the 4x4. Christian slides into the driver's seat and soon we're off. Twenty minutes later we pull up outside of a building where lights are splaying around, camera's flashing, and people waving 'Thank You' and St. Jude's signs. Christian exits the R8 and then pulls the door open for me as per usual. Giving me a hand I step from the vehicle. He slips his arm around my waist and I lean in towards him and we walk forward smiling and waving. Five minutes later after Christian and I are interviewed by lots of people we eventually make it inside. Soon were walking around together talking to lots of people. Various celebrities, Seattle socialites, and business people whom Christian knows. After an hour of this we are soon shown to our seats.

Christian holds my chair out and I sit very ladylike smiling like crazy. We're seated at the very front of the stage. Soon someone comes out and begins to thank everyone for coming to the event. It mainly consists of lots of schmoozing, until we watch a video of the small children with cancer and a few of the teens struggling through chemo. After this a girl enters the stage and immediately my heart goes out to her.

"Hello, my name is Zoe and I am 15 years old. I suffer from a rare form of cancer and with your support I am able to stay at St. Jude's Hospital. It is because of your continued support that I am alive today…my dream is to become a politician and do America some good. I hope to change the world…and create a ripple effect of the good all of you have shown me today. As the first entertainer for tonight's dinner I'll be singing to you." And with that the lights dim and soon waiters are rushing about. As I take a sip of wine her voice begins to filter through the large room and I am amazed at it. For a sick girl she exudes an amazing range and her voice doesn't falter at all. When she is finished the applause is very loud and gratuitous. This is how the evening continues for the next hour and a half as we consume our dinners. Various young people clamber on stage and perform various acts from short dramas to magic to comedy routines. After dinner a band assembles on the stage and the gala begins. Christian and I dance together for what seems like hours. When we're not dancing we are talking to others and I meet quite a large number of people.

Around midnight Christian is ready to go and I tell him I just need to make a stop by the powder room. He nods and Sawyer escorts me quickly to the restrooms. I do my business and as I prepare to leave someone calls to me, "Ana?" I turn and stare at the tall woman with long blonde hair who stands at the mirrors.

"Pardon?" I say blinking my eyes and the girl walks up to me. When she is this close I make a note that she is not a girl but a woman of middle age.

"Anastasia Steele," She says placing her hands on my shoulders and looking me up and down. "Why I never thought I would see you in such a dress…your mama sure did raise you better than I expected. I haven't seen you in seventeen years." She says and I just look at her.

"Who are you?" I ask as we leave the powder room together and I make a mental note that she didn't wash her hands.

"Well, none other than your Aunt Olivia…you can't tell me you don't remember me. I know it has been a while but really I thought I'd made an impression with your calling my 'Liv' all the time." She says and suddenly it clicks in my head. Liv? Yes, I do remember her now distinctly as one of mom's friends who I disliked very much as a child.

"Yes," I say forcing a smile astounded that mom never mentioned she has a sister. But in all honesty it's not surprising. "Aunt Olivia, it has been too long. It's actually Anastasia Grey now…" I say smiling and become slightly alarmed when she grasps me shoulders again and begins jumping up and down.

"You're married?" She says smiling like crazy and I simply nod.

"So, what brings you to this charity event?" I ask her and she smiles to me.

"My latest beau brought me along…his way of showing me society." I smile as she says this and look at her ghastly red low cut dress that makes her skin look horrid. She also has too much make-up on and I glance to Sawyer who simply stands surveying the crowd around us.

"Would you like to meet my husband?" I ask and she places a hand to her enormous bosom that over flows from the strapless number.

"Really?" She asks in amazement.

"Of course," I say and lead her back through the crowd.

"Do you have a stalker or something?" She asks gesturing to Sawyer and making me smile.

"No, Olivia, that is Sawyer he is part of my security detail." I say glancing to him. Sawyer nods curtly to Olivia and she drops her mouth in an O.

"So, who are you married to little Ana?" She asks pulling harshly on my arm nearly ripping it off.

"Christian Grey," I say and suddenly she jerks me to a stop pulling me to face her.

"The Christian Grey…meaning you're the Anastasia Grey that has been plastered all over the news lately?" She asks and I simply nod to her. She gives me an amused look. "How did you manage that…Charles says that your marriage is a ruse to cover up Mr. Grey's homosexual tendencies." She says and I look at her like she has gone insane.

"Well I can assure you that Christian is most definitely not a homosexual," I say feeling awkward just matching nympho dominant Christian with the word homosexual.

"Well, what do I know I simply date the wealthy? You know I recently divorced my fourth husband lately. How is your mother doing? I haven't spoken to her since she decided to leave Ray." Olivia says and I glance to her as we walk through the crowd. I suddenly spot Christian where we left him.

"She was fine the last time we spoke," I mumble because honestly I have no clue and remind myself I need to call her.

"Christian, this is mothers sister Olivia…Olivia please meet Christian my husband." I say introducing the two. Christian takes Olivia's proffered hand and kisses it like the good gentleman he is before slipping his arm around my waist.

"Pleased to meet you, Ms…." He says leaving the question trailing.

"Frederick…Olivia Frederick." She says smiling her gaze traveling Christian's length. "Well, it was quite nice seeing you again Ana. Please do take good care of her Christian. If you'll excuse me I have to locate Charles…Ana tell your mother to ring me." She says and with that she disappears into the crowd.

"That was very odd," I say in all honesty to Christian to which he cocks his head. "I'll tell you in the car." I say and we make our exit slipping into the R8 as the 4x4 pulls behind us. In the car I tell Christian about Olivia: what I remember of her and her odd words about him. When we arrive home all thoughts of my long lost Aunt are swept away as I am pulled into Christians arms. We play the resistance games which leads to him forcing me against a wall as he strips the dress off and I trying (not so hardly) to fight him off. Never the less it lights his fire as I beg in my British voice, "Please Mr. Grey don't ruin me…however will I find a match if you take me here and now." As he goes along though my tune changes to, "Oh, Mr. Grey take me take me now unravel me at the edges so that I may see the stars in heaven." He complies quickly and we drift into sleep I in his arms content, sated, and gloriously happy.


	36. Chapter 36 Shopping With Kate

**Shopping with Kate**

I roll from bed at eight the next morning after not surprisingly finding myself alone. I shower and dress for a day of shopping. Kate will be here by nine which means 8:30 of course because she is always early. I brush my teeth and put on a bit of make-up to make Kate happy then head out. Kate meets me at my car in the garage…we have decided to take the Saab since it is much classier than her car. We pull into various stores and she shops all day…I mostly enjoy the talking and fun that comes with finding things for others. I even buy myself a few new clothing items before Christian sends Caroline Acton on another spree because he is tired of seeing me in the same clothes. At five Kate begs me to make a stop at some thrift store…they have amazing vintage items you can find nowhere else in the city she exclaims. I roll my eyes and follow her inside. I am amazed at the selection because she is right this stuff is amazing. I find a few skirts and pant sets for work. Then find the perfect dress for dinner tonight. It is extremely modest in the front and hits just above the knee, long sleeved it is black silk covered entirely in black lace, and is devilishly skin tight. I try it on and ask Kate her opinion.

"Hold on," She says and disappears and is back a second later with a belt. She clips it at my waist and the bold blue makes a statement against the dark material. Suddenly my mind is popping up ideas of how Christian could make use of this belt…what has he done to me? "Perfect…now for shoes…"

Half an hour later we arrive back at Escala to change for dinner with the men. Kate puts my hair up neatly so my back is unobstructed from Christian's viewing pleasure all the way down to the tailbone. I slip into the heels Kate insisted I purchase for this dress specifically and then do a walk for her. She laughs giddily and applies eyeliner to my lids and I have to admit it brings out my eyes even more. We leave Escala intent on making it to dinner before the men…

We arrive at the restaurant and the door is held via the 4x4 at Christian's insistence. Sawyer and French follow behind us from a distance as we are seated at the reserved table twenty minutes early. We sip Bollinger and discuss the day of shopping. I pull my phone out as we wait aware that I haven't checked my messages all day. As I do I find various ones from Christian throughout the day asking how I am. I reply and tell him I'm fine simply waiting for them to arrive for dinner.

Twenty minutes after they were to join us I receive a reply…'stuck in Portland…be there late.' I relay the message to Kate and she frowns rolling her eyes and calls Elliot. Apparently they won't be back until at least ten so Kate and I eat then head for Christian's private club to wait. I stay aware of my alcohol intake and only sip at my Appleton and from there order strictly virgin drinks. We dance together then chug water from bottles. It soon becomes boring without the guys there so Kate suggests we go somewhere else. We wonder around Seattle having Sawyer drive around until Kate suggests we stop at a costume shop. She purchases a maid costume and insists I have to buy something naughty as well so I settle on the school girl costume just to enthuse her.

At nine we find ourselves in the Cinema watching a new horror flick. Which with security is awkward Sawyer sits inside with us while French stands by the entrance to Theatre B. Kate says it makes her feel important and scowls at the preppy college girls who give us dirty looks. After this we grab frozen yogurt and coffee before I drop Kate off. I check my phone as I head back to Escala and message Christian.

*Back yet?*

I receive no reply which must mean that he is aboard Charlie Tango. When I arrive back at Escala I put away all the new things and shove the costume into the corner of the closet. I exit the bedroom and iPad in hand wait patiently for Christian arrive. I play various games to pass the time, read a bit, and watch a link to a hilarious video Kate sends me. At eleven my inbox pings

*We're home*

I leave the iPad in the library and walk towards the gallery drinks in hand. As he enters the gallery unbuttoning his shirt he stops and takes in my appearance. A small smile lights up his face as he takes the drink I offer him.

"Mrs. Grey you look scrumptious this evening…it makes me sad I missed dinner even more." He says drinking the Cristal. I turn for him and he downs the drink as I look over my shoulder at him. I begin walking and he silently follows a smirk on his face. I let my hair down and shake it out and hear him groan. Once were in the bedroom I pull his jacket from his shoulders and hang it over the chair. I slowly unbutton his shirt trailing kisses down his chest then throw it over the chair. I unbutton my favorite gray slacks that are hanging oh so sexily from his hips and as he steps out of them I throw them over the chair as well. I begin brushing Christian in places and then stripping him of his underwear release his piece from its prison. After making him the happiest man in the world while I'm on my knees I step back away. I pull my belt loose and hand it to him. He looks at it smiling slightly. I turn and offer my rear to him and yelp as he swats my lace and silk covered behind. I kick the shoes off and then lay on the bed.

Christian joins me and we kiss deeply as he begins pulling my dress down from the shoulders slowly releasing my breasts which he takes into his mouth, then strips the rest of the small overly stretched cloth off. He swats my behind once more before tying my hands above my head. From there he makes mad passionate sex to me…and this is more kinky fuckery than vanilla, because he uses the dress to tie my legs together. He'll be paying for that one…I liked that dress!


	37. Chapter 37 Brunch

**Brunch**

Yawning I roll to my right and sling my arm across Christian. He stirs slightly and I watch as he blinks his eyes open, "Morning, Mrs. Grey" He croons and kisses my forehead.

"Morning, Mr. Grey," I say and kiss his lips. He kisses me back and in seconds is straddling me…quite awake.

"So, why were you late yesterday?" I ask him prying as he holds my hands by the side of my head beginning to rain kisses down my neck.

"Because, my dear we didn't get clearance until nearly 10," He says his mouth swooping over mine pushing away all thoughts of tardy men. I raise my hips and push with my wrists needing to touch him…a dark gleam enters his eye and in seconds he is making use of the thrift store belt again. He places a finger over my mouth, "Shhh…"

Slowly he begins to trail kisses down the length of my body making me squirm. No touching last night AND this morning…I should have woken him by running my fingers through his hair and covering his shoulders in kisses. But, regrets long gone I focus on the sensations he is sending through my body…and Oh My they are splendid. His kisses reach the apex of my thighs and I squirm even more as he grips my thighs…bloody man!

Two hours later I lay released and breathing heavily on the bed my body a sheen of sweat…Christian lays next to me but he is quite relaxed…but of course he is. I roll my eyes and climb from the bed, "Would you care to join me for a shower and then we could go out for brunch?" I volunteer pouting at him. He smiles seductively and places his hands on my still thrumming hips after climbing from the bed.

"I would enjoy that very much, Mrs. Grey." He says and steers me toward the shower. He lathers my hair while we discuss plans for the day…brunch, shopping, dinner at his parent's house, and then back home.

Half an hour later Christian and I take our seats at a Denny's. Christian orders before I even have a chance to look at the menu.

"How do you know that I'm not in the mood for lunch already?" I ask him glaring slightly. He makes to call the waiter back and I give him a look, "Never mind…but must you always order for me?" I ask looking at him.

"Well, I have a feeling if I had allowed you to order you more than likely would have ordered the smallest thing on the menu such as two pancakes…and be done with it." He says as I stare at him not about to let him know anything.

"Well, Mr. Grey, I had a desire for gravy and biscuits if you don't mind." I say and he looks to me dubiously. I simply stare at him impassively and he sighs. Within a moment he slides from his booth and is across the room at the bar attempting to flag down our waitress…I would suppose. I glance up as someone begins to walk past the table…enjoying the people watching for the moment. A very tall man glances down to me over a pair of shades…Ray Ban's I think to myself definitely not knock-offs either because that suit just screams Gaultier with its sailoresque look that was oh so popular in Cannes. He nods to me and I just quirk my eyebrow at him. A smirk flashes over his face and he continues past. How odd for someone decked in designer clothes would be at a Denny's…of course I find it odd to see Christian here too. I glance up and see that he is talking to some burly man…a trucker I would assume as he has a small cache of bags next to his bar stool. I glance back around as suddenly our waitress stops by and deliver's my tea and Christians coffee.

"Umm…did my husband talk to you about adding on the biscuits and gravy?" I ask her politely and she gives me a perplexed look and looks to the seat across from me.

"Oh he is your husband…wow he doesn't seem like the marrying type," She says scribbling onto her notepad. "Anything, else I can get you sugar?" She asks politely smiling.

"No, that will be all thank you," I say and she nods walking away. I pull my phone out as it chimes and note a message from Kate.

*Well the silent treatment lasted all of five minutes…and then I gave in…you?* She asks referring to our discussion of being cold as steel to the men of our house for not deliberately blowing us off…not to mention not telling us they were taking Charlie Tango to Portland.

*I didn't enact it as soon as I heard he was home I was so happy I pretty much threw myself at him* I reply smiling in remembrance of last night just in time for Christian to slide back into our booth.

"What may I ask is so funny?" He says taking my free hand as I look up to him.

"Just Kate," I say demurely causing him to raise an eyebrow in a sexy questioning look.

"Hmm, what about Kate?" He asks sliding the pad of his thumb over my knuckles which sends tingles to other places.

"Well, when you unintentionally blew us off last night Kate and I…"pausing I search for the words, "came to an agreement." I say smoothly.

"Do tell," He says taking a drink of his coffee and I note that he has loaded it down with sugar.

"Well, I was supposed to give you the silent treatment…but when I heard that you were home that idea flew out the window because I couldn't wait to get my hands on you," I say smiling coyly.

"ahem…and get your hands on me you did, Ana." He says a smile brightening his face causing my cheeks to flame. All at once the food is brought and we eat like mad…since it is nearly eleven and neither of us has eaten in over twelve hours. After our early brunch we spend the day shopping but it is mostly just going around deciding on what items to adorn the new house with. Not to mention watching Christian having himself fitted for more suits and shoes which is very funny…he is so demanding of the tailor and only relaxes his stern gaze when looking at me.

We arrive at Carrick and Grace's home just after four in the evening and find Carrick at the grill once again. Elliot and Carrick hand Christian a beer while they stand around it admiring something and I shake my head…what is the fascination with grilling? I wander through the house and find Kate and Grace in the drawing room drinking long island iced teas. I join into their conversation immediately which incidentally is about Kate's wedding dress. Nearly an hour later we are laughing like foolish idiots when Christian comes to call us to dinner. I exit the room last and Christian glances as the other's disappear from the hallway then pressing me against the wall he kisses me roughly sliding his fingers through my hair which thankfully I've left down for the evening.

"Well, you certainly have had an amazing day," I whisper and kiss him back as he releases me.

"Any day is good when you are with me, Ana." He says and taking my hand we head for the patio to enjoy the warm early spring evening. After dinner Kate insists on serving us a pie she made earlier in the day…and after the first bite of the chocolate delicacy I swoon and nearly gobble it until I remember my manners. Elliot partakes in second servings while Grace chides them about sugar. I sip at the Cristal as Carrick tells us of a case he is doing pro-bono for the widowed mother of a two in Forks. Apparently she was accused of neglect by her mother-in-law and her children taken by the social services. The only problem there is absolutely no proof that the woman neglected the children if anything she was quite strong after the ordeal of losing her husband to a drunken driver. The case went public just yesterday and is receiving national attention.

Just after nine Christian and I bid our goodbye's to everyone and follow Kate and Elliot out the door. We make it home just before ten and Christian and I delve quickly into bed…kust not for sleeping.


	38. Chapter 38 Silky pants

**Silky Pants**

Six weeks into the future we are still going about our same routine work, sex, family, sex, and a little kinky fuckery. The only thing that interrupts this life of hours is Kate's wedding and 2 very sensual trips to sea on Christian's sailboat. Life is blissful and happy with no stalkers to speak of and Christian to spend my days with.

Currently we are standing in the center of our new house post-house party. Taylor and Mrs. Taylor (freshly married) have just excused themselves for the night. Christian and I stand staring at each other in the entryway having just said our long-awaited goodbyes to Carrick and Grace. I glance demurely through the arch that enters into the library/drawing room behind Christian…and squint my eyes. I wait for him to glance that way and smiling I turn and bolt up the stairs leaving my flats by them.

"Oh…where do you think you're going?" Christian calls and he's after me. I turn into our down the hall that leads to our bedroom and slip quickly into the large closet. I strip my summer dress off and as I exit the closet hands grasp me. My body goes from scared to laughing and I hold back the giggles as Christian forces me onto the bed.

"Please let me go, I'll do anything," I beg pouting and then pull a frightened face.

"Oh, I think not," Christian murmurs as he slips that sexy silver tie from around his neck tying me to the railing above. I scream as he begins to cover my body with earnest kisses and a sultry smile fills his face. I try my hardest squirming to get away but his playing is making me so hot.

"When my husband finds out about this…he's going to kick your ass." I say as I lie spent on the bed breathing harshly.

"Really?" Christian asks raising his brow a devilish grin playing across his face.

"Yes, he is a pro at kick-boxing so he'll kick your ass then have his body guard shoot you…because he is anti-gun." I say and the last bit comes out around a laugh. Christian tickles me then, and I lose my breath all over again. "Stop," I sputter and laugh as I can't move still bound to the bed.

"Well, I don't think I'd be at all worried about your husband because I can kick some ass too," He says and suddenly the tickling ceases and he is kissing me sliding his hands along my naked body. His hands feel like fire against my already burning skin and I moan my body flaring already. Christian unties me and I descend upon him needing to touch him slip my hands through his glorious hair. I slide down his body and make explosive work of Christian's nether regions.

"Come here, Baby," He says and as I slide against him we kiss and he flips me over. Within minutes my body falls into splendid pieces around his own and we lay panting on the bed.

"Three rooms down," I say snickering remembering our earlier escapade in the powder room and the short work of the garage this morning.

"So, many more to go…and you can't forget surfaces," He says and plants a kiss on my lips before throwing the sheets and then the duvet over us. He cradles me to him and I fall quickly asleep just past one in the morning.

I awake to the sunshine streaming in from the large bay window in front of the bed. I turn seeing that Christian is lying alone quite deep in sleep next to me. I stretch and checking the time…it's just after seven on Sunday morning. I slip on a purple sleeping gown my stomach rumbling with hunger…we haven't ate since our early dinner last night at 4…I feel ravenous and homey. I slip my feet into a pair of slipper socks…that are adorned with butterflies, although dorky and childish they are very comfortable. I slip downstairs and rush into making Christian and I some 'very first morning in the new house' homey breakfast. Half an hour later I lay everything on the breakfast nook that overlooks the backyard. I set out glasses of orange juice, coffee, and make a quick tea. Christian is still not up…hmm maybe he is dreaming of our very good night. I slip back up the steps and down the hall as I glance into our bedroom Christian rolls on the bed into my spot. I sprint in quick and stand next to the bed waiting for him to open his eyes but he doesn't so I straddle his hips and plant a kiss on his lips. He stirs a smile crossing his face when I pull up. Then I go back for more my mind already abandoning breakfast my stomach forgotten in lieu of deeper muscles. Christians arm grasp my backside pulling me closer as he begins to kiss me in earnest I trail sweet kisses down his neck and feel a certain flag begin to rise to the occasion.

"What's that smell?" He says and his eyes snap open. Oh, he smells the bacon…and I'll be waiting for at least an hour to finish this.

"Breakfast," I say as I kiss the side of his mouth waking him up.

"Nice socks," He says rubbing my feet that are at his hips he eyes them a smile on his face.

"Don't throw off on the socks…they're comfy," I say defensively pouting. He nearly knocks me from the bed as he pulls my foot up to his face all the while catching me with his other arm.

"They're very cute and maybe a little sexy on you…" He says and kisses my toes making me blush and smile.

He saunters for the bathroom and I pull a pair of navy silk pajama bottoms from the drawer in the closet. I toss them over his shoulder and then descend to the breakfast nook. Less than two minutes after I sit down I look up to see him stride into the kitchen causing me to drop my biscuit. The silk pants hang from his hips in that amazing way that my favorite gray pants do and he suddenly stops and lifts his arms in question.

"What did I get toothpaste on my chin?" He asks glancing into the mirror that hangs between two of the vegetable paintings from Italy. His hair is unkempt as well but he takes no notice simply continues as my eyes follow him to the table. He leans to give me a kiss and I kiss this sexy man back feeling that disbelief slip into my head and then the fervent jealous side of me say 'yes he is mine'

"You look quite dashing in those pants Christian," I say as he sits down eyeing his breakfast and then digs in.

"This looks amazing, Ana" He says as I watch him scarf four bites in under thirty seconds. He takes a swig of orange juice then looks up his gray eyes bright, "tastes amazing too…thank you Mrs. Grey." He croons his eyes young like a boy thanking his mother but older in the fact that there is something so sensually candid about that look and he probably doesn't even realize it.

"You're welcome," I smile to him as I eat my own breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. We finish up twenty minutes later and Christian climbs from his booth and stands in front of mine. I glance up at him as he proffers his hand pulling me to him. We climb into the shower ten minutes later and christen the large shower which shoots water at us from nearly all directions.

As we step from the shower and towel each other off. I lift the silken pants from the floor and hold them up, "Christian." I say and he turns to me, "You're never to wear these in public…I'd have to kick some butt of my own." I say frankly and he shakes his head laughing.

"Hmm…only for you?" He says and I nod. He pulls me close and we kiss more…these kisses considerately fresher as I've brushed my teeth. After we dress for a day at home he glances at the time, "I need to make a few calls is that okay with you?" He says and I nod.

"I'll be cleaning up the kitchen," I say and after leaving him a peck on the cheek descend the grand stairs and head for the kitchen. I work and have the dishes rinsed and in the wash within ten minutes.


	39. Chapter 39

**Fallons**

Three weeks into our new life and home I stand around on a Sunday lost for what to do in this miniature mansion. I twirl and then begin pacing around the house until I slip into my own small study. I pull my camera from the drawer in the desk and then head outdoors. It is an amazing day out and I have chosen the perfect clothes for a short nature walk-shorts, t-shirt, and tennis shoes. I turn back to the house and click a few pictures off then descend to the field that stretches out towards the banks of the lake. I take pictures of the trees against the sunshine…mostly nature things. But, it is highly fun and as I finally make it down to the river I click off a few more pictures of the boathouse. I pull my hair into a bun as the sun begins to heat my back and decide it's probably best to go in for a bit. As I begin the walk back up to the house a breeze begins to blow cooling me quite a bit and I spin circles like a child. I must be the happiest luckiest person alive I have a home, a husband that loves me, my dream job, and a family that care dearly for me. I have it all and I couldn't possibly want anything more.

I continue back towards the house a smile plastered to my face when suddenly something brushes past my hand and nudges at my thigh. I cry out and step back dropping the phone my heart rate soaring and blood pounding…I look around for what touched me and see a dog head cocked to the side wagging his tail. I clutch a hand to my chest and burst out laughing…a dog…a dog! The animal comes towards me nudging my thigh again and I smile, bend, and begin to pet the shaggy beast. It reminds me of Lassie…so it must be some kind of Shepard. As I rub on its neck I notice an aqua blue collar and reading the tags realize it live close by. Christian and I live distant from others by at least 4 acres and then our property extends for acres after that…I never thought we'd see the neighbors. Apparently the dog is a girl because the tag reads 'Athena' she must be fiercely missed then to be named after the goddess of love and war. I pick up the camera and head back towards the house all the while being followed by Athena. When I am around an acre from the house I hear something far back to my left. I turn and listen closer and hear shouting

"Athena…Athena…" A voice calls and as I shield my eyes from the light I can make out two figures making their way across our field. The dog whimpers and I glance down to her…why is she scared? Obviously the owners are here to retrieve her but that doesn't explain her fear. As they draw closer she tucks her tail in and sits by my side just behind me. Do they abuse her? I crouch and pat her head trying to soothe her. As the two people near us I realize it is two men…hunters I suspect. Which is odd because Ray hunts…and I don't believe there is any season open at the moment…just running season for raccoon hunters. But, you're not supposed to carry a gun for that and as the two draw near I note with dread that each has a shotgun slung over their shoulder.

"Hello," I offer as the two stand before me and I take in their camouflage attire.

"Hey," The younger of the two smiles to me and the older man says nothing simply snaps a lead to Athena and jerks her to his side. He looks up to me glaring and I glance to Athena who stands scared.

"I wasn't aware that hunting was permitted just now," I say coolly to the older man. He glares at me and as I take in the rest of his appearance I note a pistol at his hip drawing a cold chill down my back.

"Squirrel and rabbit season," He states simply locking my gaze. I glance to the younger person and I pinpoint his age to be around sixteen or seventeen. He simply looks to the ground when I meet his eyes.

"Regardless or not sir it's a Sunday. Hunting isn't permitted in the state of Washington on Sunday's." I say glaring right back. His gaze darkens and he suddenly looks angry his right hand falls to his hip next to the gun and I watch as he flexes his fingers. The chill deepens over my body and a shiver trails my back…suddenly he smiles his rotten, crooked, and chipped teeth showing. He begins to leer then spits tobacco from the side of his mouth barely missing Athena. No doubt the boy named the dog.

"What are your names?" I ask trying to make conversation suddenly afraid to move.

"Lucien Fal…" the boy starts to say glancing up but the father smacks him on the chest causing the boy to step back.

"I don't think that's any of your concern," He says eyeing me coldly. Gray clouds begin to rumble in from behind them and the breeze picks up.

"Sir, you're on our land on a Sunday with guns. Somehow I find that I have every right to know your names." I say before I can stop the words spilling from my mouth. The man spits again and then shakes his head in disgust.

"Damned rich people think you can tell me what to do…pfft…I'm an American and this is a free country!" He says stepping forward and breathing the last few words into my face then leering down my body. I step back alarmed and revolted by his presence. He chuckles and sneers then spits at my feet. Suddenly their off racing back the way they came. I shake my head in anger, fear, and disgust then raising the camera dial in the zoom and snap several pictures. I glance to the sky that is quickly filling with dark gray clouds then turning I run back to the house stopping only once I'm on the back porch. I glance back and see no one so I slip inside then turn to shut the door.

I shiver and then flick back through the pictures and see that I have caught a partial of Lucien's face. I turn and quickly make my way towards Christian's study…I have to let him know about this because something is indeed off about that man. I slip quietly inside his large study and he glances to me…his face grows dark and he hangs the phone up quickly.

"Ana, what's wrong?" He asks and comes toward me. I leap into a detailed description of what happened…first explaining that I had been exploring then onto the strange people.

"Christian they both had guns…and the older man who I suspect is Lucien's father had a pistol…I don't like it. It's a Sunday…state law mandates that you can't hunt on Sunday's and it's only running season you're not even allowed to have a gun with you." I say quickly and then go on to show him the pictures. A troubled look has come across Christian's face and he runs his hands through his hair.

"I'm calling Taylor…sync those pictures to my laptop," He says and I click on the camera's wi-fi connectivity and then transfer the pictures. I glance up as he stands on the other side of the room a worried expression across his face. I sync the picture I took of myself smiling with my hair in the wind in front of the boathouse and trees…the sun makes my hair appear almost red…it's magical. I open picture editing program and set 'I Love You' into the picture and then quickly set it as his background. I bring up all the pictures I took and his programs he left running then stand.

"It's done," I say and he quickly descends upon his computer still on the phone. I watch as he sends several emails typing furiously to Welch, Barney, and Taylor. I smile down at him…my dear concerned husband. Five minutes later he is still waiting for a reply from Barney when he glances up to me. I smile then sink into his lap. "Don't stress too much we'll probably never see them again." I hope…

"I know but I am not taking the chance were doing to find out who they are…they most certainly don't live around here…I had background checks done against all of our neighbors for the next five miles around." He says hugging me close and burying his face in my neck. "I'm calling tomorrow to have fencing erected around our entire property and having 'trespassers who harass my wife will be brutally beaten' signs posted all around," He says and I laugh.

"It's not funny Ana," He says and kisses me. "Am I over reacting?" He asks and I nod my head.

"Just a little though…I agree about the fences," I say and he nods as his computer 'Bings'. Barney pops up on a video camera feed and greets us both,

"Mr. Grey…Mrs. Grey," He says nodding to us.

"How are you Barney…luckily I haven't needed your services in a while." I say smiling.

"Just fine, ma'am," He says shuffling paper on his desk.

"That's wonderful to hear," I gush and look down to Christian who is giving me an impertinent look.

"Right, sir," Barney says breaking through the silence and charging into a description of one Lucien Fallon: 15 year old who attends Joan of Arc School for the Gifted- school for underprivileged kids that give them a chance to excel. His father is one Kellan Fallon of Seattle they live together in a middle-class district. Apparently the man hasn't had a job in at least a decade and they live off of government money for Lucien sent for his ex-wife who went MIA in 2009 from the Marine Corps in Iraq. The kid has excellent grades at school and stays on campus during the week.

A picture of Lucien, Kellan, and Heather Anders fills the screen. Three background checks slide with quick succession from Christian's printer next to his desk. I shake my head the man has indeed gone all Fifty on me just now. I glance at the time on Christian's monitor noting that it is nearly six and I haven't eaten since breakfast. My stomach growls at the thought of food and Christian looks to me…

"I think I'll go prepare dinner," I say and give him a smile. He shakes his head glaring at me and I simply give him a kiss on the forehead and skip towards the kitchen my stomach growling louder.


	40. Chapter 40 Business Trip

**Business Trip**

I begin to cook whipping up boneless grilled chicken, steamed broccoli, and brown rice with peppers and onions. I set the breakfast nook while the Chicken continues grilling. Soon, I place the food on the table and just as I grab a bottle of wine Christian joins me…wrapping his arm around my waist kissing my neck.

"You smell quite delicious this evening, Mrs. Grey." He croons and bites my earlobe. I hold tightly to the wine as shivers dance across my body igniting a fire that will soon end when he smells dinner. Exactly fifteen seconds after he turns me around he pulls up and we sit ready to eat.

As we eat he comments on how amazing the rice is and eats quite a bit of it. We discuss work for the week and his departure Wednesday…of course he had to bring that up. He'll be traveling to New York until Saturday and there is no possible way that I'll be able to go with him. Because, we've just signed 3 new authors for the firm and I have my work cut out for me this week in editing.

"I want you to stay at Escala while I'm gone," He says quietly nearly finishing his third glass of wine. I look up from having eaten a large chunk of broccoli…why? Then I remember creepy Kellan.

"Christian, I'll be fine…I love it here and you know that…is it because of Kellan?" I say starting to beg. A dark look crosses his face.

"It's not just because of the Kellan fiasco…I don't want you out here alone while I'm gone." He says and I start to speak up but he cuts me off, "With Sawyer's wife expecting he won't want to be so far out of Seattle either. Not to mention it makes me nervous when you have to drive back and forth from here to Seattle by yourself." He says and his eyes are full of concern and pleading. I take a deep breath and let his words just sink in…this is just his way of protecting me.

"Fine. But only because I love you!" I say and he smiles sighing with relief.

"Thank You," He says and standing he kisses my forehead. He stands and begins to load rinse the dishes…he has been helping with that for around a week now since I showed him how to do it. It cracks me up every time and I make to stand but suddenly he blocks my way. "Ah…Ah…finish your rice…" He says glaring down at me humorously. Dear Lord he will never be satisfied. I take the last four bites of my rice and wash them down with my wine. He smiles and picks up my plate with most of the chicken still on it then kisses my forehead. I help him finish the dishes and soon we find ourselves in bed enchanted by each other.

Wednesday morning rolls around and I rise early…having forced Christian into the bed last night at nine in order for us to sleep earlier. It is five thirty in the morning and Christian snoozes next to me. I sneak from the bed and brush my teeth I want to be fresh for a lascivious morning. Christian has to be on the GEH Inc. jet by 7:30 and I want some fun before he disappears for a few days. I begin to trail kisses down his chest and into other areas. Soon he is awake and is making me putty in his hands.

At 6:15 we dress and leave the house. Christian drops me off at Escala to pick up the R8 and Taylor hands him and I an egg, sausage, and cheese wrap from Mrs. Taylor. I leave mine in the seat of the R8 as I drive to work and pulling it with me munch a bit until I fill not hungry and toss it into the trash as I enter the building. I work through lunch and soon find that it's after six and Kiera is long gone.

I exit the building and make my way in the sunny evening breeze toward the parking garage. I stop at a fast food restaurant and pick up a light meal…Mrs. Taylor won't be back to Escala until next week as she has gone to stay with relatives after today. I arrive back at the house and eat my dinner…or well pick at it since it turns out to be quite disgusting. I give up on the wrap after three bites and toss it in the garbage. I sort a salad out from the fridge and much away while having a video chat with Christian who is currently back at the apartment in his study. We talk and then give virtual kisses goodbye. I scrap the salad and then do the dishes. It's nearly nine so I shower, brush my teeth, and head for the bed.

The next morning I dress and call Christian at 8 to give him a wake-up call.

"Morning, Mr. Grey," I muse smiling into my latte that Kiera has brought me. I hear him stretch and sigh.

"Morning, Mrs. Grey," He says and I hear water running.

"Hmmm…can't wait to kiss that minty mouth on Saturday." I say as he brushes his teeth having put it on speakerphone. He giggles and mumbles something about having more than my mouth on Saturday suddenly the water runs again and he breathes out.

"Well, Mr. Grey I will talk to you later I have an appointment," I say and suddenly the speaker phone is off.

"Ana, did you eat breakfast?" He asks his silky voice coming over the phone. Shit! I rip my bag open and pull out a Nutrigrain bar and banana I brought from Escala for lunch.

'I'm eating now," I say ripping the bar open and scarfing two bites.

"Hmm…something more nutritious for lunch Ana!" He calls sternly into the phone.

"Yes Sir…I love you sir!" I say standing as Kiera opens the door.

"Love you Laters, Baby" He calls and I click the phone off as Peter Hilton charges into the room his hands thick with two manuscripts. We sit and get to work right away…I throw the banana into my purse then toss the Nutrigrain bar into the trash.

At two o'clock I pause to check my email about to run to the daily staff meeting and find a message from Christian.

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Food and Twitchy Palms

Eat Lunch! That is an order or I will bestow upon you a twitchy palm Saturday!

Christian Grey

CEO and Twitchy Palm Specialist GEH Inc.

Shit! I forgot lunch…I reply that I will get to it in just a minute and that I might like that twitchy palm. After I send the message I walk swiftly to the meeting room with Kiera she hands me my stack of papers and then I send her away.

An hour later I leave the building and two blocks down enter a Greecian Delacacies shop and order a wrap and tea to go. I get back to the office take my seat and then practically rip into the wrap…I have a meeting in fifteen minutes. I pull my phone out and click a pix of myself with what's left of the wrap. I send it and Kiera is at the door as I make it halfway through my speedy lunch.

"Mrs. Grey your 3:45 is here," She says and I toss the food into the trash, wipe my mouth and welcome a publicist from Barnes and Noble here to discuss book sales. An hour later I check my messages relieved to have just dismissed the last of my meetings and find a message from Christian.

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Relief

I am very glad you ate! I have stowed my twitchy palm…Dinner via video at 7?

Christian Grey

Proud CEO and Husband GEH Inc.

I send him an RSVP to our video dinner and continue working until almost six. I grab the R8 from the garage and order Chinese takeout before arriving at the house just before seven. I set up my iPad on a dock pointed at myself at the breakfast bar. I dish my lo mein, fried rice, and broccoli with chicken onto a plate and begin eating. Christian comes online and I accept his Skype request taking a sip of wine. The video loads as I dangle a bit of lo mein over my mouth…suddenly Christian comes up and I choke on the noodles. I take a quick swig of wine before pulling the iPad up to getter a better view.

"Damn, Ana, be more careful," He says darkly peering at me his face filling the screen to obscure his naked upper half. He leans back into his chair and I see that his hair is wet and he is eating some kind of penne with meatballs.

"Well, Mr. Grey, you look very much like a rake tonight." I say taking a bite of broccoli. He smiles shaking his head and we talk discussing our day.

I blink at the harsh sunlight filtering through the slatted shades. A groan emits from my body and I sit up my arms ache as well as my legs. After Christian and I ended are call last night I dumbly decided on an insane workout. I even did a little strength training and drank a glass of milk afterward like an educated person…but my limbs hurt like hell. I stand and stretch walking a bit to loosen my muscles. I pick my phone up from the bedside table unhooking it from the charger. I glance down at the bed smiling as I realize I have once again slept on Christian's side. I have a wake-up text this morning from Kate.

*Lunch with me 12…?*

*Wouldn't miss it* I reply and then call Christian after pulling on my work clothes. He is already up…not surprising since it is already just after eight.

"Ana, you're up late this morning!" He scalds then laughs.

"I know but I am so sore…I worked out last night…and my legs are killing me." I confess slipping into a pair of black pumps that go nicely with my beige dress pants.

"Hmm…well have to remedy that tomorrow…"He says and his voice trails off.

"Well, I cannot wait," I say and grab a yogurt cup from the fridge. I sprinkle granola in then swirl it all together.

"What are your plans for today?" He asks quietly and I hear crunching going on. I take a bite of the yogurt as I enter the elevator and tell him of lunch with Kate and a meeting at Facy Folio's at two ending my week successfully.

"I'm glad Kate invited you to lunch," Christian says and I hear the slightly veiled tone to his voice.

"I'm eating right now Christian," I say as I slide into the Saab and continue my yogurt.

"What are you eating?" He asks inquisitively.

"A yogurt cup with granola," I say smiling.

'Good protein you need more of it," He says and we say our goodbyes after I finish my cup-o-breakfast. I drive to work and work like crazy until 12 when I have lunch with Kate at CiCi's Pizza. I munch on my salad and note that Kate eats like 3 pieces of pizza…very un-Kate like. We discuss work and she confesses that she hasn't ate since lunch yesterday which makes me scald her.

"You sound like Christian when were at Grace and Carrick's…Ana, Eat" She says doing a bad impersonation of his dark yet caringly deep voice.

"Kate, eat!" I command and she looks from my face to my plate and back again. "I'm eating!" I lie knowing I actually have zero appetite. I take a bite of the veggie pizza on thin crust and chew it forcing it down. Our conversation turns from food to clothes and Kate suggests we go book shopping this evening at the mall…among other things. I agree to it mainly because with Christian gone it will be a lonely sore Friday.

Yawning I step from the elevator at Escala just after eight. I place my new clothes in the closet and leave the books in their bag so that I can take them with me tomorrow when we head back to the house. I hustle and bustle about, call Christian, and then take a long hot bath while texting him.

*I am in the bath…missing you *

*We'll make use of our new bath tomorrow…miss you too Babe*

*Oh I cannot wait…seriously I NEED you but only you :D*

*Oh Mrs. Grey in a bath tub…if I were there I would soothe your aching body*

*Mmm When will you be here tomorrow?*

*In the morning…I'll be sleeping on the plane tonight were leaving at eleven*

*YAY a few more hours*

*Sleep tight Babe*

*Dreaming of you…*

*Better be *

I smile as I leave his message at that and when the water is no longer hot I step from the massive tub. I dry off slowly and brush my teeth then slip into Christian's pair of silky pants that I stole from the house. I pull on one of his t-shirts and snuggle into his side of the bed content to drift.


	41. Chapter 41 Returns

**Returns**

Suddenly, I sit up in bed my heart racing what the hell was that? I fall back onto the bed and breathe a sigh of relief and rub my forehead realizing it is covered in a light sheen of sweat. A bad dream of Christian's plane plummeting into the border between the U.S. and Canada…a crazy play on that awful joke…Where do you bury the survivors? Only, there were no survivors and I was left totally alone. I run my hands through my hair and glance at the time 3:12 am. Christian is mid-flight at the moment. I lay back down and five minutes later stand my eyes burning for the need of sleep my mind to active to gain what I want. I traipse into the kitchen for a glass of ice-water and take a long drink before climbing back into bed. I send Christian a message to be received when he arrives in the ground.

*I Love You*

With that I smile and fall back into a deep sleep this time my mind wandering to the new house and our boathouse.

I blink my eyes as soft kisses trail their way along my collar bone; once fully awake the sun shining through our room outlining Christian's body as he plants the kisses. I smile to him and immediately lean into his arms which rest on my shoulders. Our lips meet and hold parting ever so slightly to allow our tongues to mingle together in a desperate need. Christian straddles me and I lean into his naked body…glad to note he has come prepared. He strips my shirt off and his mouth sets my breasts afire with need. Every word I want to say in that moment that I love him, miss him, and need him float away as if they had never been thought. My body begins to flame-burns pulling from deep in my abdomen radiate and consumes me as I gasp. Christian's hands slip from my chest to my hips and suddenly he sits up and strips the cover away. A deep chuckle fills him as he realizes just whose pants I am wearing.

"Oh, Ana," He says his eyes growing dark as he takes in my nakedness outlined so well beneath these pants. He kisses my lips, between my breasts, my abdomen and then he rips the pants down and claims me. I wrap my hands in his hair as my legs twist about him the fire of the moment consuming me. Within moments he has trailed back against my lips to his leaving me burning needing.

"Christian, please," I murmur past the need that grapples me. He rubs himself against me and holds just there.

"Do you want me Ana?" Christian asks and I force my eyes open to meet his. They are devilishly dark gray awaiting my response.

"Yes," I say breathlessly.

"Tell me where," He says and he kisses my collarbone his hand grasping my breast tweaking the nipple.

"I want you inside of me," I say as I rise up meeting his lips our eyes lock and he thrusts forward with a vengeance. I fall back as his body overtakes my own we move together as one the pressure building…I am almost numb with need…but numb because of the fire that holds me there waiting to burst as he slowly slides in and out. I look into his eyes and they are intent on me watching waiting…he smiles knowingly and then with the right shift and perfect thrust I break into pieces my mind in a whirl consumed by this madness, this heat, this passion, this thing called love. Completely physical but something more as well something entwined into a universe of our own…nothing exists but us.

I lay panting and meet Christian's gaze he lean in to kiss me, "Good Morning, Mrs. Grey." He says.

"I missed you," I say as he settles onto my side of the bed pulling me to him.

"I know but I'm here now," He says and layers sweet kisses peppering my face. I smile at the simplicity of this moment.

It is just after nine; Christian is driving to the house as we discuss things to do today. I discuss a few details about finding a piece of artwork for the library. So, that leads us to discuss art galleries and what I'm looking for and I tell him the truth. I want something classical to go with the room. Christian thrusts the Audi into park and we climb out. He drops his work things off in his study and I stand around pondering what we could get into. I should take a class on activities to enthuse CEO's since they have everything and need nothing. I decide that Christian and I need a mutual hobby…sailing is fun but it's really not an option at the moment. I'm happy just being in his company and that will have to do for now. I twirl around in the entryway waiting for him to come back…ten minutes later I find him on the phone so I leave him to it and venture out my own way around. I step onto the back porch glad I dressed down today in Capri slacks and a cute tunic. I look around then prance down towards the boathouse eager to take a look.

I step inside surprised that the door slides open easily. Inside are a few small canoes and a larger wooden boat impeccably varnished. So, Christian does have plans for this place. I skip up the steps and find myself in a miniature apartment. At the back half of the room is a bed, dressed nicely, and a door which I would suppose leads to a restroom. On this side of the room there is furniture, a small bookshelf, a television hanging from the wall, and wide balcony doors. I step out and I am immediately amazed at the view of the lake…it looks beautiful.

I look down at the railing and realize that below a porch stretches out and then connect to a large gazebo. I immediately go back downstairs and out across the dock to the grotto, which is just a large rectangular gazebo. I note that the padded couches and reclining chairs perfect for the outdoors, an outdoor table set for ten people, and a grill; a huge stainless steel massive charcoal grill…because Christian hates propane. Somehow the gazebo has electricity running through it because I notice the outlet. I travel back inside the boathouse still peering around at everything…which to be honest I'm lost about most of it…except I identify the generator.

I scurry back upstairs and choose several books from the small shelf and go back to the gazebo. I kick my shoes off and begin to read stretched out on the divan.

An hour later the sun is shining straight at me and I feel like I am burning to a crisp…I look to the lake. Hmm…would Christian object to a swim? Not letting myself pull in the doubt I leave the books and slip back into my shoes. I run to the house and by the time I enter through the back door I'm breathless. I skip to our closet upstairs and begin searching…where in the name of Merlin are my bathing suits. This thing is so massive…I begin pulling drawers at random and finally locate my bikinis. I strip and slip into a shimmery blue one that I haven't donned since our honeymoon. I tie on my white sarong above the chest area and slip into a pair of sandals. I grab a towel and then wander to find Christian. He is intently staring at his computer when I slip into his study. He glances up and then his gaze stills over me I smile and continue toward him.

"Would you bring your work and be my lifeguard, Mr. Grey?" I ask reaching his desk and sitting on it. The sarong slips open letting my entire left leg fall prey to his gaze. Christian slides his hand up my leg and rests it just between my thighs.


	42. Chapter 42 Life Guards

**Life Guard**

"I'd be honored," He says and standing our lips meet. I press myself closely to him and hear a growl escape his lips. "Ana, do you want to swim or not?" He asks as his lips travel down my neck.

"For now," I mumble and stand as well. He gathers his papers and phone and we make our way back to the large gazebo. He opens the gates that lead to swimming waters from the gazebo and I slowly pull off my sarong as he sits at the glass topped table. I lay it on the back of another chair and his gaze travels my body. I stand at the edge and look back to Christian…he is watching me his gaze hungry. I turn away and stand on my tip toes shifting the weight from one leg to another. I hear him groan because I know my butt is sashaying invitingly…I dive into the water and surface two yards from the gazebo. I catch Christian's gaze and then turning swim away beginning to make laps, cutting through the water. I relish in the coolness of it as the sun sparkles against the water. Today is turning out much better than I expected it too…much better.

Twenty minutes later I breathlessly swish back past the gazebo feeling my muscles burn…I delight in it this feeling of power that centers my workout. After ten more minutes I slow simply enjoying the water…I get distracted however when I glance back to Christian and note that he is now shirtless standing next to the table. His gaze meets my own and he smiles at me…I watch as his sexy gray slacks slips away revealing those powerful thighs. In a second his underwear joins the folded pile in the chair he has just vacated. I stare transfixed as he dives in and suddenly he is next to me.

His eyes are dark as they meet mine…he is hungry as am I. I slip my arms to his neck and we kiss deeply as his hands slip down grasping my bottom. I moan as my body begins to flair scorching even in the mild waters of Lake Sammamish. Suddenly, Christian slips away under the water and I groan then decide two can play at his game. I swim quickly away lasting as long as I can under water. When I surface I look about but don't see him noting I am quite away from where I had been. Suddenly, I'm jerked beneath the water…I almost panic but then find his lips on mine. I breathe away the air in my mouth and as we rise his kiss deepens pulling at every inch of my body. We breach the surface and I attack him kissing him with a need that I hadn't realized fueled me.

He grasps my wrist and we swim to the gazebo. He pulls himself up and then helps me out of the water. He runs his hands over my bikini clad breasts and with a tug of the cord I am putty in his hands. We make use of the padded divan and his lips cover mine as we are consumed in our passion.

I awake in his arms and find him flicking through emails on his phone. "Today has been amazing," I say turning and lying flat against him unashamed of my nakedness. He kisses my forehead and runs a thumb along my jaw.

"Every day with you is a new beginning," He says and I smile contentedly happy. I retrieve my book and we lay together for at least an hour…he working while I read a book of poetry occasionally reading to him. The sun has passed us by and my hair is completely dry when my stomach grumbles quite loudly. Christian glances from his phone conversation with Andrea…and his eyes raise. He continues talking and then hangs up three minutes later.

'C'mon Ana lets go out for dinner…there is an amazing restaurant not too far from the house," He says standing and pulling me too him for a quick kiss.


	43. Chapter 43 Rogue

**Rogue**

We dress and head back to the house he skips into his study and while I change. Apparently, whatever I want to wear will be fine for where ever it is were going. I brush out my hair quickly and then slip into a high low skirt that at its longest falls just below my knees and at its highest 2 inches above my knees…nothing to dramatic. I pair the flowery blue skirt with a white button up and strap on a belt. I slip my feet into a pair of mid-calf boots and twirl in front of the mirror. I look every bit seventeen…but a flirty sexy seventeen. I braid my hair to the side and slide on a flowered headband then pull my bangs loose. I grab a small clutch and sliding my phone in leave the room. When I arrive in the entryway Christian comes walking toward me a smile on his face.

"You look perfectly beautiful." He says kissing me and taking my hand we climb into the Audi R8. Twenty minutes later we arrive at the Ristorante Simone and already I can tell it is a nice place. Homey yet for the upper echelon group of people…people like Christian and now myself. The valet opens the door and gazes overtly long at my legs…I simply give him my nice smile…Christian of course doesn't tip him simply places my hand to his forearm and guides me into the restaurant. We're seated and Christian immediately speaks to the maître de…he is hungry and not to be argued with.

"We'll have a bottle Fuglini." He says promptly glancing at the wine list.

"Sir, currently we only carry the 2003 is that to your liking," the man asks his gaze unwavering.

"It's fine," He says and waves the man away. He looks up to me, "In truth the 1997 would have been preferred but as Brunello goes it is nice…you'll enjoy it." He says perusing the menu. I peruse as well quickly.

"What about the Spaghetti Gamberi?" I ask Christian as I note he has closed his own menu. He nods and glances about looking for a waiter. A tall girl wonders past her tray full. Suddenly, a waiter appears wine bottle in hand. He uncorks it and offers a sample to Christian…who in thirty seconds nods his consent then the waiter serves the wine.

"What are you having tonight?" The waiter asks and Christian talks quickly the waiter nodding his assent his pen flying across the small tablet of paper. "We'll have it out right away sir," the waiter says and soon scurries away. Christian turns back to me and assents me to try the wine…and I do liking its chilling bold and yet fruity taste.

"I love this," I say and take another sip. Christian smiles and takes a swig of his own.

"I told you that you would enjoy it," He says.

"My fifty always knows best," I say giggling. We talk for a bit until Christian's appetizer is delivered…apparently our order has been rushed…how I do not know. The restaurant is quite full of wine drinkers and pizza munchers.

"Eat," Christian says motioning to the garlic cheese bread that he has begun munching on. I take a piece and eat slowly to make him happy…it goes pleasingly with the wine.

"So, you mentioned that we were going to give our new bath a break in," I say quietly meeting Christian's bright gray eyes. I watch as they dial in closely and then storms begin to break out across the iris.

"As you wish, Ana," He says his voice husky. "I do quite like that skirt you're wearing…" He murmurs and I feel his hand slip over my knee under the small table. I smile at him darkening my own bright blues with the aspects of what my devilish husband could be up to.

"Thank you for being my lifeguard this afternoon that swim was quite…thrilling…" I say and look around pretending to search for a word before locking his gaze, "I think enticingly pleasurable is a better description." I whisper and Christian's hand slips further up my thigh and I lean forward. Suddenly, we break apart because our food has arrived.

"Seafood Mac for the gentleman and Spaghetti Gamberi for the young madam," the waiter says bowing. Refilling our glasses he asks if we'll need anything else. Christian casts him away with a dark look and a flick of his hand. The waiter nods and quickens away. I take a bite of the shrimp savoring how delicious it is and suddenly I feel the serious depth of my hunger as a burn begins in my stomach begging for more. I acquiesce and spinning the fork begin my meal…we eat quietly and halfway through the large pasta dish I can't eat another bite. My stomach feels content and no longer growls at me out of anger. I eat the other shrimp though unable to resist them and look up meeting Christian's eyes. He smiles down at me his dinner complete.

"Ready?" He asks and I nod my assent. He finishes his glass of wine and hands me our nearly full bottle of brunello. We skirt out of the restaurant hand in hand. We wait for our car and Christian gets the door giving the late teen valet a dirty look…I suppose he is still not forgiven for eyeing my legs. Once in the driver's seat we zoom away with Christian's hand on my thigh-the skirt having slid up as I set down. I clutch the chilling bottle of wine between my legs as Christian's grip slides higher and higher on my thigh. Suddenly, there are sirens and blue flashing lights behind us. I glance back stunned the heat and excitement giving way to panic…I always panic at the sight of cop cars. I glance to Christian and he frowns as he pulls over to the side ten seconds later. I slip the wine to the floor board concealed by my boots.

"Ana, don't panic I was probably doing 35 in a 25," Christian says sliding his hand along my jaw at my distress. I nod and gulp closing my eyes the lights continue to flash behind us. Christian sits impassively still and I hold tight to his hand. Suddenly, knocks come from both windows of the car. Why both…that's odd? I glance to Christian and note his furrowed brow he slides our windows down and I glance out of mine to have a Maglite blare in my face. I blink and the light moves down my body and stops at my thighs. I glance back to the officer whose eyes are trained on my thighs. I flash my hands to my skirt and as I begin to pull it back towards my knees the officer speaks berating me.

"No, sudden movements now," He says and I pause my breath hitching as he leans down and onto the car his eyes still trained on my legs with the skirt slid way top high. "What's your name ma'am." He says his eyes actually meeting mine.

"Anastasia Grey," I murmur my mouth dry.

"We'll Ms. Grey I'll need to see your I.D.," He says his gaze now trained on the two unfastened buttons of my shirt. I glance to Christian but he is in a deep conversation with the other officer. I retrieve my clutch from the dash and slide my I.D. forward handing it over. He peers at it then hands it back. "Mrs. Grey your husband really should watch his driving more carefully," the officer says once again training his gaze to my legs. I slide my skirt up braving his rebuke he can't do anything after all. When I glance back he is frowning at me my face remains impassive…or so I hope.

"Will that be all?" I force out and the officer pulls something from his pocket. He stretches it out in front of me.

"Here take this," He says and before the words are out of his mouth he drops the small white card. In that same second his hand dips to retrieve it…too quickly to have been an accident. His fingers and palm brush up my thigh scrambling for the card his two fingers brush my mound. I knock his hand away almost instantly my voice catching in my throat as I hold back a scream. He smiles down at me his hand back by his side within a second…only now he is standing with an impassive look on his face. I grasp Christian's hand pulling it towards me...he looks over and says nothing then finishes talking to the officer. I look again to the depraved beast outside of my window and watch as he smirks winking to me as Christian pulls back onto the road. I sit shaking…how could he do that…its disgusting.

"Ana, What's wrong if it's about that don't worry they simply wanted to let me know that doing 45 in a 25 is quite against the law." He snickers but when I don't smile with him his face tightens in concerned.

"I don't get how he can do that," I say and suddenly I shudder.

"Do what?" Christian says his voice dark.

"He was staring at my legs and my chest…spotlighting them with his Maglite and then after he took my I.D…." I say and I replay it in my mind over and over…it wasn't an accident was it? There is no way you can accidentally touch someone's thigh in that way. I stare at my hands wringing them and then I pull at my skirt feeling degraded.

"And…" Christian says pulling me out of my reverie he has slowed the car to a crawl as we travel down the back road nearly to the house.

"He tried to hand me a card…and he dropped it…" I say looking to Christian. "It wasn't an accident Christian…there's no way." I say shaking my head. Suddenly Christian bangs his hand against the steering wheel…

"Dammit Ana what the fuck happened?" Christian yells making me jump.

"He dropped it in my lap and then retrieved it…only his hand it strayed too long." I manage to get out my heart racing at Christians temper. I look to him and his eyes are dark the car has come to a complete stop…and Christian closes his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He touched you," Christian says his voice low and menacing.

"Yes," I say quietly scared at his darkness. Suddenly Christian urges the car on quickly and we make it home in a third of our usual time. When he throws the car into park he slams from the car…and before I can unbuckle my seatbelt his arms are around me enveloping me in a kiss so deep I am drowning in it. He presses me against the R8 his body molding to mine. His kiss is rough needing insistent and rakishly rampant. He breaks our kiss his eyes have cleared just a bit and leans against the R8 staring down at me.

"Describe it," He says and I almost say what…lost and then the fog clears.

"He dropped the card and his hands scrambled between my legs…he palmed my thigh and his fingers brushed against me," I say the disgust and degraded feeling coming back I pull myself onto Christian at the memory. "It was so quick anyone would have barely noticed…" I say.

"Regardless he did it…and he will pay we're pressing charges tomorrow," He says and I do not argue with him. Christian will not be led astray when it comes to my safety. Suddenly Christian is pulling me through the house and almost instantly we are in the large bathroom. Christian begins filling the tub and adds some sort of oil to the water…the room immediately smells of sandalwood and almonds. He comes to me having stripped naked and pops the buttons of my shirt open pulling it loose from the skirt. He lets it fall from my shoulder and I catch my breath as the bra and belt soon go as well. He slips the skirt down then brushes his fingers over my panty clad sex. I gasp as kneels and leaves a soft kiss just there he helps me take my boots off and then slides the panties from my hips.

Entering the tub I sink in front of Christian as he slowly begins to massage away my fears, pain, and conscience. He pulls me tight against himself and I relish at the smooth feel of my skin against Christians own.


	44. Chapter 44 Interrogation

**Interrogation**

I smile at the warmth flung across my body both from the shining sun and Christian's protective arm over me. I keep my eyes closed relishing in the moment of this amazing early summer morning…somehow I know it must be glorious out today. What escapades will I find myself in…or both of us in today? I yawn and roll content to lie in bed with Christian all day.

I blink groggily and roll realizing I am alone in bed. I sit up scratching my forehead and glance to the clock…it is just after ten…dear lord this is not how I planned to spend my day. I climb from the bed suddenly overly awake and stroll downstairs not bothering to dress as I slept in a very comfortable t-shirt night gown that reaches half-way to my thighs. I stroll into the kitchen and find a paper box of muffins as well as a note from Christian.

"Morning love, It's currently 8:30 I am making a run into Sammamish. Be back in a while…by the way I've been informed family dinner will take place here tonight. Mia is coming… Sooners Rather than Laters, Baby –Christian" I smile at his note and pull a banana nut muffin from the box. I munch and head back upstairs afterwards and dress quickly in my favorite peach skinny jeans, a teal and lilac roses t-shirt, and a pair of ivory low converses. I brush my hair and pull it up into a pony tail. Having brushed my teeth I pull on my navy vest with pearl accents and descend the stairs. I check the weather hoping beyond hope that we'll be able to dine on the Gazebo this evening it's just so lovely. I descend upon various rooms of the house ensuring that everything is in order…and in truth there is not much to do especially since Christian and I have only just returned.

At twelve Mia arrives with Ethan and her arms are laden with grocery bags from a market in Seattle. I show her to the kitchen and she begins working directing me. I smile to myself…odd that I should be directed about in my own house but Mia loves to cook and who am I to steal her thunder. Where is Christian? Mia and I discuss my idea of having dinner on the boathouse and she agrees quickly mentioning she'll prepare cold sides to go with the burgers well be having. She calls Carrick as Christian comes into the room his eyes sweeping over the chaos of bowls and chopping boards in various steps of preparation. Ethan dutifully peels potatoes at the small bar and grins to Christian.

"You're whipped already man," Christian jokes as his arms slip around me.

"Ah…but only for your sister," Ethan quips and continues onward. Christian twists me around and says that there is someone I need to talk to and I give him an odd look. He simply tells Mia and Ethan that we'll return shortly and shows me to the other side of the house and into the parlor. As soon as I step through the door my body tenses because inside are 2 people on Sammamish police officer and a man in a suit. Christian rubs my shoulders and kisses my jaw.

"Relax, Ana, they're only here to have your story and get you to sign an affidavit," Christian says and I grasp his hand as we draw closer. Suddenly, the suited man nods to me and the officer turns and I note the golden star announcing him as sheriff on his badge.

"Ah Mrs. Grey, your husband dropped by to inform us that we needed to have a word with you," the Sheriff says and I nod. He plows on, "We'll have to talk to her alone I'm afraid, sir." the Sheriff says and I glance to Christian. He kisses my forehead and slips his hand from my grasp.

"You'll be fine call if you need me, okay." He says and I acquiesce watching him exit the room and close the door.

"I am Sheriff Page and this is the counties defense attorney, Walter Huntington." The Sheriff says motioning towards the silk chair behind me. I sit grateful for the chair as I'm not sure I could continue to stand. My legs knock together in nervousness and I note that I shaking. I grip the clawed arms of the chair and cross my legs.

"There is absolutely no reason to be nervous in our presence ma'am. We're simply here to have your tale of the harassment." Mr. Huntington says taking a seat just across from me.

"Now, Mrs. Grey, please enthuse us," the Sheriff says a notepad in hand his face looks grave. I start to speak but my mouth is severely dry, I swallow and then begin.

"Christian pulled the car over and the officer's tapped on our respective windows. Christian put the windows down and began talking with the officer at his window. The one standing outside of my window trained the Maglite on my face and then he trailed it down my body and left the light on my legs." I say squeezing my hands together at the memory. I take a breath and continue, "The officer wasn't looking at my face he was looking at my legs…and it made me uncomfortable because when I had gotten in the car earlier my skirt had slid back. So, I moved my hands to pull my skirt up and he said, 'No, sudden movements' so I stopped moving. He leaned onto the frame of the door and then asked what my name was…I gave it to him and he asked to see my I.D. He gave it back and commented on Christian's driving, but he didn't meet my eyes he was still looking at my legs. I felt extremely uncomfortable sir so I rearranged my skirt." I tell them both looking from one to the other and gathering my thoughts.

"The officer pulled something from his pocket and as he said 'here take this' he let it slip from his fingers and he grabbed for it." I say my cheeks reddening in fear, embarrassment, and debasement. I glance away my cheeks burning and my breath rising, "His hands slid up my thigh and he brushed me just there." I say and a shudder emanates from my body causing a chill to settle over my body in the warm room. I wrap my arms around myself and glance back to the Sherriff and Lawyer who are scribbling away and writing.

"Did you happen to note whom the officer in question was ma'am?" the Sheriff asks me placing his hands on his hips as he shift his weight.

"No, sir, I might have been more attentive but he just made me so uncomfortable." I say truthfully. The officer nods and makes a note on his notepad.

"Could you identify him again if you saw him," the Sheriff asks.

"Possibly his face is slightly fuzzy in my mind…all I really remember is a that he was tall, white, and the smirk on his face. Everything else is a blur." I say shaking my head and the officer nods twisting his lips. The lawyer stands and they discuss several things quietly.

"Ma'am were going to look into the situation…it might be difficult to identify who the officer was based on the information you have given us being as radio connectivity was down last night…and was just repaired this morning." He says and I stand nodding my arms still crossed over my chest. "Ma'am I also want to reassure you that something like this has never been reported to us…and we will take it with upmost force. If your story is true then assuming we identify said officer he will remain on suspension until the court clears him or finds him guilty. At that point he will either remain on the force or banned from law enforcement." The Sheriff says talking animatedly to me as I nod. The lawyer and he gather there things quickly and the lawyer turns to me.

"Mrs. Grey, we'll be in contact I assume we can find you here if need be?" He asks and I tell him the various points of contact as he nods and types into his phone. I look to the Sheriff as they begin their leave and already I have the feeling that they want to believe me but they have blown my story off. I show them to the door and then join the others in the kitchen who have just set down to lunch. I slide into the booth with Christian and take a sip of the white wine in my fluted glass.

"Ana, honey what's wrong?" Mia says patting my hand so I go into a description of what occurred last night. We talk animatedly about it and it then switch our conversation to brighter subjects such as Kate and Elliot. Lunch turns into a fun event and I eat sparingly aware of Christian's gaze trained on me. I love Mia's macaroni salad and eat every bit loving the slight spice the chilled pasta has. I clean up as Mia continues cooking and before long the rest of the family shows up the last to trail in being Carrick who has something white in his arms. I glance oddly as it as he greets me with a kiss to the cheek.

"My grill apron Ana, Christian couldn't grill if you our lives depended on it." He jokes his eyes crinkling and making me laugh. Hours later we all set under the Gazebo content with life. I lay in Christian's arms as we all sit around talking about various things from Ethan's school work to Grace's latest charity's. As the sun begins to set we make our way back to the house and I clean up the dishes while chatting with the women. Once finished we retire to the terrace to watch the stars stretch out before us. We discuss gala's to come and ones that have gone. More charity events that Grace wants our help with and then she talks of how glad she is that all of her children will soon be married off which incites a deep response from Mia…who is astounded.

"Oh, I see that blossoming togetherness blooming between you two Mia. It shan't be long I'd say…but then again he'll probably wait until after graduation." Grace says and for once Mia stills as if she had never considered the idea.

"Well, I don't know about you guys…but I need to get back to the house to prepare things for work in the morning." Kate croons standing and sliding her shoes back on while gripping a column for support. She takes a step and wavers a bit until I catch her and we burst into a fit of giggles.

"No, more wine for Katelyn Grey," I say to her and giggling we make our way back inside.


	45. Chapter 45 Keeping Athena

**Keeping Athena**

Two weeks slip by uneventful other than Christian's and my own physical pursuits of lascivious nature. We have just returned home from a weekend of sailing and our spirits are high. Christian has retreated to his study having avoided work since Friday evening. I slip into some cooler clothes and head outdoors ready to take more pictures. I started a lovely flower garden around the tree that stands to the left of the house and it is beginning to come along nicely. I venture forth from there looking at small things completely relaxed at the simplicity of life. The sun kisses against my slightly glowing skin and makes me smile. I've ventured into the forest that follows along the river and have begun clicking off some of the craziest pictures. My nerves are on edge in the small wood and I glance about at each sharp snap…but it's an adventure and I enjoy it.

I watch my trail ensuring I don't lose myself in here make sure I stay within sight of the clearing behind. Suddenly, I hear a bark and whipping my head around see a dog running straight towards me. Suddenly, I'm knocked onto my back as the mass of fur shakes over me hands on my abdomen. Once my shock slides away I laugh and rub coarsely at Athena's neck noting her enjoyment. I sit up and she stands wagging her tail. Suddenly, I hear a distant call and the collar on Athena's neck jolts her. She whimpers loudly and her head goes low to the ground. An electric collar…that's horrid. I sit up on one knee and when the dog relaxes I unclip the collar casting it to the ground I pull her close whispering in her ear. Within moments I see a figure lumbering through the trees and I stand my ground angry.

"Oh if it isn't Miss. Hoity-Toity," Kellan slurs at me and his thumb jabs at a device in his hand. The electric collar on the ground makes no movement and Kellan follows my gaze. "You have no right to remove my property!" He bellows stepping close his face a mask of anger.

"Actually I do because not only are you trespassing but you're endangering the welfare of this animal." I say standing my ground and drawing myself to my full height making me even with him. He glowers at me and suddenly attacks. I fall to the ground from his unexpected push and he is over me in a second growling about showing me whose land I'm on. I struggle and he fights me I kick at him but soon his strength wins out over mine. He has me pinned beneath him his knee holding me down while his hands grasp my arms. He spits off to our left and then smacks me harshly across the face and in that instant that he frees my hand I grasp his disgusting oily hair and yank harshly. He cries out and smacks me again before grasping my wrist and yanking it away.

Suddenly, he screams and rolls away jerking his leg that had been holding me down. I sit up leaves and dirt clinging to my body and see Athena clamping harshly onto his ankle. She shakes her head viciously and he calls out again. I back away and call out for her as I pick up my camera and snap off several pictures of Kellan on the ground. Athena immediately obeys and stands in front of me…I turn and we run towards the house out of fear and exhilaration from the struggle. I glance back and note that were being followed. Kellan limping a savage look upon his face. I pick up my pace and urge myself up the hill as Athena bounds next to me. My heart feels as if it will burst from my chest as I burst into the house ushering Athena inside. She growls low and barks several times as Kellan rounds the hill quick even with his limp. I slam the door shut locking it and step away from the door my eyes locked on Kellan who stands menacingly staring at me from the stairs leading up to the porch.

"Ana, what the hell is going on?" Christian bellows charging into the room from the entry way. I do not glance back at him simply perch Kellan and stand smugly behind my glass wall. That is until Christian bellows in my ear, "Anastasia what is going on?" and his arms grasp my shoulders whipping me around. I meet his gaze smiling and ignoring Athena's loud barks and growls her tail beating against my thigh as she wags.

Christian's eyes go wide with shock and his hand travels to my face, "Ana, who hit you?" He asks and I motion outside to where Kellan is. I watch as Kellan takes in the appearance of my husband and suddenly he turns to run.

The door swings open and Christian charges down the steps knocking Kellan to his face from behind. Christian rips him onto his back and grasping his shirt throws two quick punches into the man's face before standing. Then serves a powerful kick to Kellan's hip that flips the man onto his face, I stand silently on the porch shocked at the violence but also glad for it. Between blows Christian has told him off throwing in curse words and berating him forever touching me. As he steps back taking deep breaths Kellan sits up slightly turning away from Christian in fear and dumb words tumble from his mouth…words that he regrets instantly.

"I thought she was a dumb teenage girl meddling in my business," He crows and a groan falls from his lips. Christian growls and jerks the man into a standing position.

"You thought she was a teenage girl and somehow that gave you the right to touch her, hurt her, and put fear into her eyes?" Christian screams into his face shaking the man who cannot stand to his feet. Suddenly, Christian deals the man a harsh uppercut and Kellan literally lifts from the ground before crumpling at Christian's feet. "Leave now or I'll murder you and if you ever trespass on my lands again you'll not live to see tomorrow." Christian says darkly and turning his back drags me into the house. Athena barely makes it inside before he slams the door shut and descends upon me. Covering me in kisses that breathe his love, protection, and fear that he has for me that lead us to make hasty love in the parlor on one of my favorite couches.

"Christian, can we keep the dog?" I ask laughing at the incessant barking that filters through the door. Christian glances away as his eyebrow rises. "She did bite his leg to save me," I say and Christian looks back to me his eyes dark.

"He didn't just hit you?" Christian asks and I shake my head then launch into the tale. Christian's eyes deepening with every word his breathing harsher he slides his thumb deliciously down my cheek.

"I should have killed him," Christian murmurs and takes my mouth and we delve into the intimate fantasies of life's sexual appeals.

An hour later we redress and I beg Christian to let me go into town. "Alright, but you're taking the 4x4 and be wary of the police." He says kissing me goodbye after I change into white skinny jeans and a tie dye spaghetti strapped shirt. I usher Athena into the car and I pull out and drive along the back roads until I find my way into the larger town. I pull into the lot at Civilized Nature and after talking with the clerks purchase lots of items for Athena from feed to shampoo, I even have a collar made. Then we make a drive to the vet, which is recommended by the staff at Civilized Nature and after an hour Athena looks better than ever. I snap on her new collar and the tags Dr. White presented me with at the end of the exam. We climb back into the car and I pick up dinner from a café…seafood of course.

Back at the house I let Athena wander outside and set the table. Christian finds me quickly having smelled the food and he kisses me earnestly against the counter. "Did you get what you needed Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes, and I took Athena to the vet after picking up dog food and what not." We talk of Athena , the issue of puppies, nature, and then he surprises me.

"Ana, I have sent your photographs to an art department." He says slowly and I meet his eyes.

"Why?" I ask wondering…there just hobby pictures.

"Because they are artistic in nature you catch things so well with your camera…others will want to see what you see." He says simply eating more of the walleye that adorns his plate before plucking more edamame up. I follow his accord and continue eating.

"What if they want to do a show…I'm not some artist," I say simply and he laughs.

"Ana, everyone can be an artist…it's only those with the eye that can be great artists." He says simply making me blush at his compliment. After we eat I call Athena inside to eat her dinner then Christian and I retire to the bedroom for fun before we delve into sleep.


	46. Chapter 46 Life As Usual

**Life As Usual**

As summer swings into full tilt at the end of June the Sammamish Fair arrives to town and I beg Christian to take me. Well, I pretty much seduce him into taking me and do we have a night of firsts…for both of us. First of which is making out on a very high Ferris Wheel.

"hmm…I could pay the attendant and we could allow him to let us pause at the top for just the right amount of time," Christian jokes nuzzling against my neck making me laugh. The sounds of the fair spiral all around us, tempting me to his idea but suddenly we're paused at the top-no tipping required and Christian moves swiftly. He pulls me astride him already freeing his man hood and dives straight into my maidenhead making me cry out.

"We have to be fast Ana," He whispers as we move together. The excitement, embarrassment, and sensual high all fuse together making quick work of my senses. If we move the people above us and below might see. In 30 seconds we crash together and Christian grasps at my back holding my close kissing my neck. We arrange ourselves quickly because the ride is now moving at a normal pace. I hold a straight face as we round the wheel several times but unable to hold it I burst into laughter and slide onto Christian's lap. We exit the Ferris Wheel after agreeing to be back for seconds. From there we play games, ride more rides, and kiss under fireworks which always excite me. By the time were ready to go our arms are laden with Sammamish logo glasses, silly sunglasses, and a few stuffed animals that Christian has won for me. We give everything away to little children on the way out except for a small TY unicorn that Christian won for me by playing baseball. I smile down at it as Christians arm wraps around my waist as we walk slowly to the car. I yawn thoroughly tired after 3 escapades of the Ferris Wheel each longer than the other…especially the third during which time Christian did in fact slip the ride operator some money…under the guise that 'my wife would like a longer view of the night sky'. I smile in remembrance to that view…amazing as it was.

We arrive back at the house and rather than fall straight to sleep we enjoy a very enticing shower and a sexy display of affection as the water rushes over us…thank God for birth control is all I can think as we climb into bed. Christian, in his silky pants and I in my delicious powder blue night gown as we slide beneath the cotton sheets snuggling together. I glance out the window to see the rain beat harshly against the glass and my mind wanders into the rain. I dream of Christian and I standing on a beach while the waves crash all around us. We sink onto the sand and lightening crashes above our heads but we do not care we're all passion and love creating our own storm as we sail across the sea of desire. The thunder rolls and the clouds turn from gray to deep purple with us finally settling in at a monstrous black. Waves crash around, rain pelts us, hail falls, lightning strikes harshly turning the sand, and through it all we lay together aware and yet unaware consumed by that passion.

I wake up smiling and glancing to my left realize Christian has beat me this morning! I simply fall back against the pillows smiling in remembrance of my dream…and then I become aware of the low heat that floors me and I must find Christian. I glance at the clock noting it is just before seven…and jumping from the bed I hope I find Christian before he dresses for work. I am a wanton goddess as I strip the negligee off and tousle my hair…I enter the bathroom with steam swirling all around fogging the mirrors. I watch as Christian stands beneath the water and my stomach clenches at the sight his wet body bringing back memories of the dream. Hmm…maybe I should play hard to get. I open the shower smiling to him and dip under the other flow of water as he glances to me.

"Good Morning, Mr. Grey," I say in a deep sultry tone his eyes travel along my body and after a moment I turn letting the water cascade along my length. I smell the sandalwood soap and turn back noting that Christian is now scrubbing himself clean. Hmph…I begin to wash my own body letting the eggshell white sponge travel along my body mixing the sugar scrub into foam. The sandalwood mixes with the vanilla creating a very sensual aroma Christian's eyes grow dark and in a moment of success he grabs me pinning me against the wall. His hand begins to lather the sugar scrub onto me spreading it all over. As his fingers pass my breast I moan…the heat deepening. His eyebrows raise and as the water washes the soap away he latches onto me lifting me up the wall and then I sink onto him. I cry out in pleasure and he chuckles kissing me.

I smile in triumphantly at Christian as he rinses his body thoroughly. I tell him about my dream as we finish our shower and as we he leaves before I do he slides back in to say, "Explains why you needed me so badly!"

"I always need you Christian," I laugh and finish rinsing the conditioner from my hair. I watch scrubbing my face as Christian dries quickly then enters the side door to the closet. I arrive downstairs dressed for work twenty minutes after seven sliding a crystalline headband into my hair. Christian smiles up at me from the breakfast bar as I greet Mrs. Taylor. I sit and quickly consume my bacon and eggs then down my orange juice in order to leave as Christian does. I grab my lunch from the fridge thanking Mrs. Taylor for making it and then slip quietly into my Saab which I drove from Escala on Thursday evening and follow in Christian's wake as we head for Seattle.

I pull into the parking garage five minutes before eight and walk down the street to work. I send Christian a message that I have safely arrived at work…one of his conditions that allow me to drive from Sammamish to Seattle alone. Then finally I delve succinctly into my day editing manuscripts, creating book cover choices, editing book covers, wrote three articles for writer's journals, reviewed several books, wrote four book reviews, and finally had my lunch at 3:20. From there I had a stack of interviews with employees, authors, and then Roach…thank God I am under no need for a raise…because I'd be asking my husband to give me more of what is already ours. By 5:20 I am thoroughly ready to go home and collapse into Christian's arms because Monday's are always super busy as I catch up from the weekends missed calls and emails.


	47. Chapter 47 Feelings and Pain

**Feelings and Pain**

I start the Saab and head for the house after calling Christian to find out he'll be an hour later than me…but that's fine it gives me time to wind down and relax. I drive slowly as it begins to rain just after five thirty and I pull off of the I-5 and onto the back roads that will lead me home. The lain has let up but a thick fog hangs in the air and I switch on my low-beams attempting to pierce through the low cloud-bank that surrounds me. I stop at the next turn giving my signal and then turn left down the main road in order to pass The Village and continue on towards the house. I drive slowly and the fog doesn't worry me…it will just take an extra ten minutes to get home. I pass a police cruiser nestled deep into the turn into The Village entrance…an attempt to catch speeders I would assume.

I continue on and just as I turn right onto Red Road from Henderson I note blue flashing lights and hear them behind me. My heart feels as if it is going to bolt from my chest…I still haven't heard from the Sherriff but I hope whoever said officer was isn't the one who I accused…and not wrongly…of assault. I pull to the side of the road after making the curve wondering why this has to be me…I have never even been in a car accident much less pulled over I am an extremely safe driver…why am I being stopped?

The lights continue to flash behind me barely discernible through the fog…I grip the steering wheel tightly and suddenly a rap comes at my window. I peer close and all I can see is a tall figure decked in dark blue I slide the window down partially my heart racing faster…it feels as if it might burst.

"Ma'am license and registration," the officer says leaning down to peer into the car and I get a good view of his face…it's him. I shakily pull my registration from the visor and relinquish my license from my purse beginning to hyperventilate. I hand them to the officer who apparently doesn't remember me. He steps away issuing words into a device at his shoulder.

"I've stopped you today for riding the yellow line, Mrs. Grey; I hope you're not as bad a driver as your husband." He says without looking at the I.D. and walks back towards the cruiser. Riding the yellow line? I look to the road…lineless it curves forward ahead…the fog is beginning to lift and I can see much further away. I shudder remembering that night over a month ago so clearly in my mind now. I dig in my purse rummaging until I locate it…the little pink bottle Ray gave me my first year in college…I still carry it out of habit. I set the mace in my lap nervously…he knew who I was before he pulled me over. I wrench my hands back and forth on the smooth steering wheel, knuckles white. I hear the sound of a door opening and glancing back see that he is coming forward. He stops next to the car and hands back my papers as he leans down onto the door frame.

"I have to be honest with you now Mrs. Grey. The reason I stopped you is because a BOLO was put out in Issaquah for a white convertible…so naturally I had no choice. I'll need to search your vehicle thoroughly ma'am all under probable cause of course." He says his voice becoming stern. What probable cause?

"What probable cause do you have officer?" I ask quietly my fear growing quickly into anger.

"With all due respect ma'am I don't know you that well, being as you recently moved to the outskirts of King County. That makes me suspicious and explains said probable cause." He says and my brows furrow…this isn't possible is it.

"Do you mind if I make a call to my lawyer first?" I ask in reality wanting to talk to Christian.

"Ma'am please step out of the car," the degrading officer says his hand moving to his gun. Fear leaps into my throat and I don't want to do what he says…but what choice do I have…he could use it against me if I don't do as he asks. I leave the mace in my seat and unlocking the door stand.

"Place your hands on top of the car, feet apart" He says and I warily follow his command my heart in my throat. I am shaking from the cold of the recent rain and from the fear in my stomach that consumes me. He starts by patting at my hair and runs his fingers through it to the ends…why did I leave my hair down to day? Oh, yeah because I didn't think the man who assaulted me would pull me over and molest me. I am amazed that I think of sarcasm at the moment…my mind snapping back to the harsh reality at hand.

The officer slides his hand down the nape of my neck making me stiffen. He slides his hands from my bare elbows to my armpits then down the side of my torso feeling closely. He then places his hands on my shoulders and rubs his hands smoothly down my back all over. Next he slides a hand between my breasts and then down my abdomen…my breathing stops and tears fill my eyes. Slowly he pushes on the outer edges of my breasts and then begins to gently squeeze at them his palm pressing tightly against them.

"Stop please stop," I say and he doesn't but continues. I make to step away and he pushes me against the car. A tear jerks down my cheek as he slides his hands low on my abdomen cupping inward at the apex between my thighs…my skirt shifting. He crouches and his hands slide from my front to my back cupping my butt pushing his hands inward between my spread thighs. I cry louder at this feeling powerless to his hands. He slides both hands up my left leg his wrist lifting my skirt as his hand travels upward. He cups my sex in his hand and I feel like dying. He does it again after frisking the other leg and I pray beyond hope that he is finished. His hands move away from my body and suddenly he flips me around. Through my tears I see a dark smile on his face as I stare past him his hands grab at my chest and I stand there defeated.

Suddenly, he leans close pressing his body against mine as I sob silently. He whispers lightly against my ear, "Do you like this Mrs. Grey, tell me how it makes you feel being violated by the man whose life you tried to ruin." His arms fence my body in between him his breath on my ear. He slides a hand along my abdomen and down my leg, then he slowly lifts my skirt up and suddenly a truck rumbles up slowly and stops the window sliding down.

"Everything all right here?" an Indian man asks and I beg him with my eyes to help me.

"Everything is fine…just a routine traffic stop," the officer says turning from me, my skirt falling back to my knees and stepping away from me.

"Are you fine ma'am," the middle aged man asks looking at me past the officer. I shake my head in fear.

"Look I was just leaving…we're finished here." The officer says and returns to his cruiser he shuts the lights off and executing a U-turn drives away down the road quickly. I collapse to the ground letting my sobs overtake me racking my body. Suddenly, the man has his hand on my shoulder making me jump I look up to him. I wipe my eyes his touch on my shoulder calming me.

"There, there Cheyenne." He says helping me to my feet. "Here is my contact information…I will be a witness to the assaults of the officer for you." He says patting my shoulder and I take the slip of paper he hands me.

"Thank you…I don't know what I would have done," I say my voice wavering.

"Don't think about that…go home." He says and opening the car door for me I climb in. I wave to him after starting the car and pull onto the road…knowing this calm will break once I reach the house. I drive quickly not paying attention to anything…intent on reaching the house. I pull into the garage ten minutes after six feeling the tears pushing at my lids. I burst through the side entrance and practically run up the stairs. I notice the smells of something spicy filtering through the house as I burst into the bedroom. I feel like dying...I fall onto the bed my heart numb tears streaming from my eyes. But, I can't just sit here not where Christian and I sleep where he makes love to me. I can't mix this horrible depravity with something so precious. I stand and look around...I feel so lost and dirty.

Dirty…I need to clean myself take his disgusting breath from my ear remove the feel of his hands from my body. I walk slowly to the bathroom and then fold my clothes neatly as my body shakes. Naked I step into the shower and let the piping hot water singe my skin. I relish it is something other than the numbness that fills my heart. Over everything I've experienced in the past year…today ranks as the worst. Being taken advantage of by someone who commands authority, controls the law, is supposed to be a protector…my heart breaks and I scrub my body raw every inch trying to move that disgusting touch from my skin. His assault that has left no outward physical marks, but has stabbed at me deep inside ripping into my heart.

I still feel his hands on my sex, my legs, my chest, my stomach, and his breath on my ear asking how it feels to be violated. I succumb to the awfulness that consumes me wholly and sink to the floor watching and crying as the water swirls into the drain in front of me…I am in my own world here - alone. I am unsure of how long I sit there under the flow of water as it slowly changes from hot to cold. I curl into a ball the icy water stinging harshly against my skin making berating marks with every sprinkle of water. Why did I get out of the car? Why didn't I use the mace? Why didn't I keep driving? Why did I let him do it to me? Why am I so weak? Why did I let him touch me? Why did he do it? Am I a disgusting sorry excuse for a wife who will let any man have their way with her? Why didn't I fight him off? Will Christian still love me? Does he love me now? Can he still love someone who doesn't even try to stop her attacker? Did I want him to touch me?

"No," I say and it is the first word I have spoken since my talk with the Indian man. "I said 'no please no," but he didn't stop and I didn't try to make him stop—why? I am so stupid…stupid for exiting the car, nothing but a fool. Christian should punish me for this for being such an idiot for letting the officer touch me. I can't believe that this happened…can't believe that an officer of the law would do such a thing. My mind flits angry at him and then at myself it is my fault after all I pressed charges over something so trivial. Was what happened before trivial? Yes and no…after all it's not like you're still a virgin Ana. I am a disgusting…and nasty dirty person. Christian will hate me…and at this fresh tears stream from my body as I weep at the loss of the love that I held so dear to my heart. Suddenly, I sneeze and some part of me acknowledges the fact that it's unhealthy to sit under freezing cold water even if it is in the summer time so I reach up and click the water off then settle myself once more in my small fortress wrapped into my ball of self-seclusion.

"Ana," A voice calls and my mind pins his name to the voice the man I love who will now hate me. He calls again his voice coming closer, moving further away, and coming closer again. The bathroom door opens banging into the counter to its right. I watch as the figure steps inside rushing about and suddenly stops outside of the shower…the door is pulled open and Christian stands there concern etched across his face. He stares at me and I at him and then I look away ashamed and embarrassed for him to find me here wet and cold to the bone my hair still dripping down my back and around my face. Suddenly, Christian is in front of me on his knees he pushes the hair from my face and I let him…relishing in his touch.

"Ana. Baby what's wrong?" He says his voice soft but I don't respond can't he is too caring…once he knows he'll hate me for sure. That is stupid... a voice calls in my head and I acknowledge the foolishness of such a selfish thought…I want him to hate me so that I can bear this alone. So, that I won't be a burden to him…suddenly our wedding day flies into my mind and I watch as if on replay as he says his vows, 'I solemnly vow that I will safeguard and hold dear and deep in my heart our union and you. I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness or in health, regardless of where life takes us. I will protect you, trust you, and respect you.' Tears burst forth once more and suddenly I am in Christians arm sobbing not caring about his clothes growing wet, not caring that he doesn't know, just simply knowing that he loves me and I him…I will make it through this. Suddenly, I take a deep breath—a calming breath and let my anger grow…let it be known truly in my heart that I hate Officer Williams the image of his name branded into my mind.

"Ana, tell me. What's wrong? Why are you hurting?" Christian begs his arms holding me tightly to him. He pulls me tighter to him and stands cradling me in his arms he carries me from the shower and sets me on the counter. He begins to dry me off as the fury begins to build behind my eyes. Two minutes later and he is running a hair dryer over my head making me giggle.

"I'm sorry I scared you," I say once he is finished. He simply takes my hand to his lips kissing it tenderly.

"Ana, you give me a reason to fear every day…and from that I pour out my love onto you." He says kissing my forehead this time he holds my hands in his begging me into his eyes to confess what is bothering me.

"I don't know how to tell you," I confess make my gaze go from our hands to his eyes.

"Don't overthink it…just let it out…okay." He says kissing my lips this time urging me onward and I nod.

"You should punish me…because I didn't try harder." Those are the first words that flee my mouth as I look into my hands knowing this will be difficult half thinking I'd prefer pain to telling Christian what happened. I am so ashamed by it my face begins to bloom into red roses even now, "I'm sorry." Are the next words I breathe refusing to look up to meet his eyes which are most definitely storming…does he know or guess? I sit here looking at Christians hands grasping them knowing he'll rip them away in disgust or anger any second.

Suddenly, Christian pulls his hands from mine and for a moment my world falls down the mountains of my mind crumble into ash…and then Christians lips are on my own incessantly probing robbing my breath, my thought, and my world. Everything clears away and the darkness turns to white leaving me drawing a blank on anything other than this pleasure and the feeling it encompasses. Suddenly, his lips are gone and he has my face clenched in his hands.

"Tell me," He says and I look at him in confusion and suddenly he swoops on me again stealing my lips. But, this time he gives more physically and takes more mentally until I realize that this is his way of telling me to just let it out let it free. His hand grasps my breast, thumb kneading and swirling about the nipple. When he breaks this time I don't hesitate I surge into the tale before all the darkness and hate can cloud my mind.

"I was driving home…I had just turned off of Henderson onto Red Road…it was foggy and I was going slower than usual. Suddenly, there was a police cruiser behind me lights flashing so I pulled over after I rounded the bend. It was Officer Williams said he'd pulled me over for riding the yellow line," I say looking to Christian, "As you know there is no yellow line along Red Road…that was the first warning that I ignored. After he took my I.D. and registration I realized he knew my name without looking…he said and I quote, 'I hope you're a better driver than your husband Mrs. Grey'. Then he went to his cruiser…he came back and claimed that the reason he had stopped me was because there was a BOLO out on a white convertible from Issaquah. He went on to state that he needed to search the Saab because of probable cause…I asked him what probable cause he had. To which he said that because we had just moved to King County he didn't know us that well…and one can never be too sure. I of course am not an idiot and I stupidly asked if I could call my lawyer to ask about the situation…my intent of course was to call you. He however demanded I exit the vehicle immediately…and I did because I didn't want him to hold it against me in some way if it went that far." And suddenly I stop not wanting to go farther but knowing I must.

"I know I was stupid Christian…I already knew that he was a horrible man…but I did…I got out of the car. I should have demanded he have back-up, shouldn't have budged, should of drove away as fast as possible, anything but do what he said…but I didn't I got out of the car." I say shaking my head, I slip down from the counter and begin pacing not meeting Christians eyes. "He made me put my hands on top of the car and spread my feet…I did it without thinking…somewhat warily being as fear was coursing through my entire body. He began his 'pat-down'," at this word I make large air italics and glance to Christian noting his rigid stance his back is too me…can you blame the guy. "on the top of my head rubbing his hands through my hair, then down my arms past my armpits and to my sides, regular if not a little too close for my liking but it followed procedure. Then the damned depraved bastard slid his hand between my breasts…not lightly…he was feeling my body very closely. He went onward pressing on my outer breasts and then he actually groped me harsh…total palm and finger movements." I cry out in exasperation the panic and anger feeling my voice.

"I told him to stop I couldn't take it I said, 'stop please stop' I was crying Christian at my wits end at this debasement. But, he didn't so I tried to move away and he pushed me against the car and his hand went from my abdomen to just there touching me feeling me." I shudder at the remembrance and continue on forcing the rest out. "He touched my butt groping it as well before feeling me up again…and then he started from my ankles until he had his hands up my skirt touching me there twice…from running his hands up both legs. He twisted me so that my back was to the car and pressed me against it blocking me from moving with his own body. He touched my boobs and put his hand on my knee and began sliding my skirt up while he said next to my ear, 'Do you like this Mrs. Grey, tell me how it makes you feel being violated by the man whose life you tried to ruin?' I thought I was going to die from terror and hate right there Christian I swear…and as if out of nowhere this truck," and as I say the word a laugh sprouts from me shaking my body.

"It stops and a man about Ray's age asks if everything is all right, Officer Williams says something but I have no idea what I was too busy pleading silently to the Indian man, he looked past the officer to me and asked me if I was fine. I shook my head of course…terrified but not too terrified to reach out for help. Officer William's excused his self quickly and drove away." I say and then sigh again. "I collapsed like the fool that I am and the man calmed me down and then helped me to my feet. He gave me a paper so that I could contact him saying that he would be a witness if I pressed charges. And then he opened the car door and commanded that I go home…which I did." I say shaking my head and looking up to Christian note he hasn't moved a millimeter. I walk around to face him and see that he has one armed cradled in the other and is pinching the bridge of his nose harshly.

"I'm sorry…I know I put myself in danger. I know I was stupid and I know that you're angry with me." I say wrapping my arms around his waist wishing I knew what to say, how to comfort him. "I also know you love me…and that is why I decided to tell you…I had thought before that you'd hate me…but I know that you can't." I say snuggling his arm which impends my way to kiss his damp shirt. Suddenly, Christian's stomach grumbles loudly and he actually elicits an emotion on his face. I run to the closet and after pulling on undergarments slip into a pair of yoga pants and t-shirt. I slip on a pair of flip-flops and checking the time note that it is just after 8 o'clock. Returning to the bathroom I grab Christian's arm and pull with my entire body.

"Let's go eat, Christian," I say digging my heels into the tiles. Christian opens his eyes but doesn't move at least for the second when he does I nearly fall backwards but he captures me and swinging me around presses me against the wall melding our bodies together. No words escape his mouth but the power emanating from him takes my breath away as does his mouth which descends upon my own unrelenting, needing, and wanting. This fervent make-out session feels as if it has gone into the depths of forever as he paws at my body until suddenly a very long grumbly groan roars angrily from my abdomen and makes Christian pause. He pecks me once more a smile splayed across his face.

"Indeed, I believe we're both ravenous." He says and taking my hand we exit the room, leave the hall, descend the stairs, turn left at the bottom, and enter the kitchen where the spicy smell has grown its strongest. I quickly identify a note from Mrs. T left on the bar.

'Sweet and Spicy Ribs in slow cooker, Mac-n-Cheese in microwave, and spinach on stove…call if you need me darlings, Mrs. T' I finish the note and begin heating the food back from warm to piping. Then I prepare plates for Christian and I and soon we're eating like gluttonous pigs…which isn't funny considering we're eating pork… I eat seconds of the pork which is AMAZING…then it occurs to me that I may be eating my feelings and remind myself to go for a run tomorrow. Christian doesn't talk until we have finished the meal at which point he rings Mrs. T refusing to let me clean up this evening. He pulls me back to the bedroom and we make magically passionate love and a little kinky fuckery thrown in…I had no clue one could make such use of stretchy athletic pants…but let me assure you they can.

The next day I am banned from work and forced to go to the Sammamish police station and relive my misery to countless people…countless mainly being three…but isn't once enough. I'm immediately issued a restraining order and 'emergency bracelet' until Officer Williams can be apprehended. It was decided he posed a risk to my health apparently…umm I already knew this. Officer Williams is being charged with one count of first degree sexual assault and one count of fourth degree sexual assault from the previous time with statutes 6 for forcible compulsion and 9 abuse of a supervisory position. Abuse of supervisory position…most definitely! The worst part of my morning was the questions:

"Mrs. Grey did you try to fight him off?" The Mr. Huntington asks making notes.

"No, he was an Officer of the law their supposed to be the protectors of society…and it is a wide known fact that officers carry weapons…not to mention he overpowers me at least 10:1"

And on and on it went…weird questions about the weather…how could I be sure it was the same officer. Randomly pointless questions that bit at my patience…at some points making me cry, become angry, or even silent. The whole morning was an insane whirl and by the time we left…I was not even considering a return to work. We have an early lunch at a small café…I eat a corn dog, fries, and ice cream feeling like I am five again. I force a smile and eventually my smile becomes genuine and soon I am laughing and back to my old self.


	48. Chapter 48 Friends

**Friends**

The weeks fly by quickly, and before we know it Independence Day is just around the corner. I am more than ready for the week off…glad for once that Christian is my boss. Today is Friday June 29…tomorrow we'll be off for a family vacation. Everyone will be staying at a beach house in Malibu courtesy of Grace's friends…and a place where the family has stayed before apparently.

We board Christian's jet at Sea-Tac prepared for the quick 2 and a half hour flight. Mia, Kate, and I discuss the ventures of shopping in Beverley Hill's. Although I am anxious to see the shops…it makes me sick to think of the prices that'll be paid. We arrive at LAX just before eleven and fill two Audi Q7s rented by Christian specifically for this trip. Safety is priority with fifty after all. We arrive at the beach house just after eleven and I find that it is as astounding as I thought it would be. Majorly white with palm trees speckled here and there…this place is daunting but not more so when you look at Christian and all that he has given me. Kate and I are the first to enter as we look around at the fabulously decorated estate of one Dr. Arianna Lacey.

Christian leads me by the hand to the room that well be sharing…apparently one Christian has used multiple times. I walk into the room that is on the second floor of the massive house. My first love is the walls which are a fabulous shade of cerulean blue outlined in a soft orange. Everything else in the room matches the walls and creates a very energizing home-like feel. I fall onto the bed noting its comfort and almost have the urge to jump on it like a child until I see Christian's gaze sweep over me. I am wearing my high-low skirt that he adores with a tight fitting brown cami trimmed in gold. My hair falls around my shoulders and I slip my shoes off scooting back on the bed a sultry smile drifting across my face.

"Why Mrs. Grey you look very becoming in this room." Christian says and untucking his white polo he pulls it over his head. My breath catches as Christian stands solely in his chinos the dark leather belt suddenly unbuckles and soon Christian stands in nothing but his close fitting boxers having slipped from his leather flip flops. He descends upon me and as he undresses me between kisses I float to the heavens and back several times by the time were done two hours later. We've been lying together just talking about what to do this week and things that lie in the future. Christian had tried to get Ray to accompany us and he had adamantly refused saying that L.A. was no place for a country man like him. So, instead well be spending this weekend with Ray at his house in Astoria. But, for now I set my goals and focus on this week planning on enjoying it quite well.

A rap comes at the door, "Move it along lovebirds were meeting Myles at the Ivy in an hour," Elliot calls through the door.

"Myles?" I ask giving Christian an eyeful.

"Myles Tab…he's like a cousin to us." Christian says standing.

"What's the Ivy?" I ask and Christian frowns.

"The very place Myles would choose to meet…he loves the attention as does Mia." Christian groans and pulls his chinos back on but switching the polo for a white button-down.

"There will be paparazzi…our pictures will grace the cover of some magazine tomorrow." Christian mutters nonchalantly dark. I stare confused and then standing descend upon my large pink traveling bag and decide on the new little black dress I received from Caroline Acton a week ago. It falls to mid-thigh and is simply black cotton until it arrives at my bosom where above that it becomes black lace and descends to halfway down my forearms. Cool and stylish for any occasion it is perfect. I slide into my coveted black Valentino Rose sling backs and observe myself in the mirror. I braid the swoop of my hair back and pin it to the side effectively freeing my face. I forgo on any make-up as it's a waste of time and Christian like me better without it. Grabbing my clutch I go in search of Christian and the others.

I find myself at the entry way standing with Ethan and Carrick as we await everyone else. Christian appears first sliding his phone into his pocket he smiles at me kissing my cheek, "You look ravishing Ana." He says.

"Oh stop being rakish," I say and swat playfully at him before he dips me into a kiss via the laughs from Carrick and Ethan. Suddenly Kate and Elliot appear followed closely by Grace and Mia. We exit and pile into the Q7s as Mia grumbles about not having her own ride and swearing she'll rent one tomorrow if she has too. The drive takes half an hour and by the time we pull up to the curb outside of the Ivy I am starving not having eaten since seven. It's now nearly 3 in the evening. Taylor pulls the door open and Christian climbs out then turns back to offer me a hand. As we all pile into a group we move swiftly as we can around the white picket fences…rather drab for such an upscale restaurant. Now that I see it I must admit…it's unimpressive I don't know why Christian was so worried. Christian keeps his arm protectively about my waist as the Maître de greets us.

"Ah, Mr. Grey welcome to the Ivy…Mr. Tab has just arrived." The man says and leads us swiftly through the tables a few people of whom I note are famous television stars. We arrive at the table and my jaw drops…I had no clue that by Myles Tab…Christian meant THE Myles Tab famous actor and comedian.

"Christian," Myles calls as we arrive and he greets all of the family likewise offering hugs, hand-shakes, and fierce back pats.

"Myles, I'd like you to meet my wife Anastasia," Christian says as I stand next to him shyly watching them all.

"Felicitations," Myles says taking my hand and kissing the palm. "Lady Anastasia I regret that I was unable to be present at your wedding…" He says smiling at me.

"Please, call me Ana," I say smiling and then take my seat as Christian pulls it out for me. I glance across the table and see Taylor standing in front of the picket fence ever watchful. Myles greets Ethan and Kate…and leaps for joy at the jokes he begins to crack when he learns they're brother and sister, receiving a slap from Mia for it and a head shake from Elliot. The men take their seats after the Ladies…true gentlemen. Sometimes I think it's nice to be around men with manners so much of the time. Soon, were ordering and three waiters and waitresses stand at the ready quickly scripting off our orders. As we await our food we sip champagne and Myles talks of his latest project. He is playing a Marquis based from some romance novel…and he adores the role having all the people call him your grace.


	49. Chapter 49 Haute Couture

**Haute**

***Note-I mean absolutely no offense to Ms. Anne Hathaway or her fans…thank you.**

"Christian, I can't believe you'd sink so low to have me find you here!" A voice calls to my left and Christian's right as I turn back I almost knock my glass over, because Jack Sparrow himself stands there his hand patting Christian's shoulder.

"Trust me I'm only here out of respect to Myles," Christian says turning in his chair. "Now that you asked I'm amazed that you're here what with your widely known blasé respect of avoiding said paparazzo's. Yet here you are in their den." Christian continues smoothly.

"Ah yes well they picked up my trail outside of Mary's and I had to lead them astray somehow…I'd hoped they would catch the interest of someone else. Good decision too they'll be on you in a moment while I can slip discreetly out the back door after grabbing a wrap and head for the hills." Johnny Depp says talking with his hands and shaking his hat. He has gestured across the street to where I have just noticed the largest crowd of paparazzi you'd think someone was giving away free camera's and leaking gossip to the line of idiots. "Damn Poppycocks," He curses shaking his head drawing my attention back to Depp. He looks back down and smiles lasciviously at me.

"Hello, there pet…who might you be?" Depp says smiling down at me through his rectangular spectacles. I simply raise my eyebrow to him and grimace when before I can even let a breath of a reply out Christian beats me to it.

"That, Johnny, would be my wife." Christian thunders darkly making Johnny smile and place his hand on Christian's shoulder.

"I knew that, mate." He says winking one eye at me and plows on. "How are my investments…still making me a profitable man?"

"Always…I'd never do a client wrong…well I'll not say never…" Christian mutters glancing at me. They talk for a few more minutes and soon Johnny has placed an unsuspecting kiss on my cheek…saying he hopes he'll see me again before slipping away, Christian seethes in his direction before continuing his talk with Myles. Suddenly, Mia and Kate stand looking to me.

"What?" I ask sipping more wine trying to avoid the fact that I haven't eaten much.

"Let's go we didn't come all the way to the Hill's just to see boring old Myles…were going to Rodeo Drive you have to see it." Mia springs then pulling Kate with her they pout at Christian who is eyeing them with suspicion.

"Take Sawyer," He croons and I immediately stand throwing my napkin over my plate to avoid Christian's suspicion that far. I lean up and meet Christian's lip lightly. Standing I peck his cheek while murmuring a quick thank you and hugging his back. As I turn to go he grabs my forearm and pulling me down whisper into my ear.

"No, thank you, you'll be paying me back for this venture later." He says and then pulls me into an even deeper kiss before releasing me, kissing my forehead, and swatting me onward. I race after Kate and Mia asking why Grace opted out.

"She's going to the children's hospital to meet some doctor friend," Mia calls and as we step around the white picket fences to the Q7 Sawyer is holding the door for us.

"Thank you Sawyer," Mia crows the last to slip inside. "We'd like to visit Rodeo Drive if you please." She calls Sawyer nods once and shuts the door. Soon we're off driving down the street and within a few minutes Sawyer parks the car and helps us down from the Q7. As we walk along Sawyer follows as Mia and Kate drag me into store after store pouting when I purchase nothing.

"Ana, you are going to buy something." Kate insists and this time drags me into Fendi while I roll my eyes. We begin looking around the store and Kate's gaze falls on my clutch. "Aha, you need a new purse." She says and jerks me towards the wall covered in bags. I trip over my three and half inch sling backs casting Kate a dirty look. We find Mia already picking out bags and asking to see them. I stand while Kate begins to drone about this season and that suggesting what I should buy. I'm going to have to get something or she'll never shut up. I have never wanted to be in a Wal-Mart so bad in my life. I begin to peruse the purses because Kate is right I do need a new purse. My eyes scan over all the bags covered in the trademark Fendi sign nothing catches my attention. I walk down the rows until I come to the display at the window and a bag does indeed catch my eye. A pink leather saddle strap with metal Fendi snap the material of the bag is made up of rainbow sequins that radiate from a central point in long straight lines. I am instantly in love with it and can hardly believe it…because everything else in this store I find highly ridiculous especially the clear jelly purses…who would carry those…I don't want people knowing what I carry in my bag! I capture a sales lady and she begins giving me the dish about how this bag is part of the current season and blah de blah. I smile as she rambles and at ten minutes and she is still going on about who designed the bag and the other bags in the same line I hold my hand up.

"Look, I just want the bag not an itinerary on the history of its making." I say forcing a smile.

"Oh, I didn't realize I thought you were just another tourist with a knock-off from Wal-Mart." She croons from her sniveled nose.

"Excuse me? What is wrong with shopping at Wal-Mart?" I ask crossing my arms giving her my pissed expression. I take the bag from the display and her mouth drops.

"What are you…I can assure you that you won't be able to afford that if you frequent the Wal-Mart." She spits.

"I can assure you that these shoes are by Valentino and this dress is Chanel…and if you try to stop me from buying this bag…you'll regret it!" I say and my voice has risen.

"Dear Lord, is the clerk hassling you, how awful, they really are dreadful you know! Just don't know their place in our society." Someone says to my left looking down her nose at the clerk. The clerk her face livid merely gives the lady behind me an asinine look.

"Ms. Hathaway…any way I can be of assistance to you today?" She crows.

"Not anymore…but you'd start with rectifying this bag situation as it is I've heard that's the only bag of its kind left on the west coast. I want it so if you could please hand it to me now." Anne Hathaway says a smile splaying across her face.

"This bag?" I say referring to the bag in my hand.0

"That very one," She says her eyes growing dark.

"Ma'am I'll be having that bag back now, courtesy of Ms. Hathaway." The sales lady says smiling slightly. I look from her to 'Miz. Hathaway' realizing people around here must treat her like royalty. I realize that the woman kills me…I never have liked her especially when I read an article about how she thought herself better than others. I never imagined it to be true…until now that is.

"Sorry, to disappoint you but I'm buying this bag." I say and turning on my Valentino's head for the counter at the middle of the room. Before I can get half-way there a hand wraps about my upper-arm gripping tightly and spinning me around. I stumble a bit and find myself nose to nose with Anne Hathaway.

"I'll be taking that bag," She says and grasps the handle jerking it harshly…I hold tight not about to let this bag go…ever.

"No, I don't believe you will," I say viciously and looking up spot Mia and Kate eyes wide staring at me.

"Do you know who I am?" She spits and I wipe my face with the hand from the arms she so tightly grips.

"A disgustingly high strung wannabe," I say in a dead serious voice giving her a bored look. She screams and before I can even move she is smacking at my head. I crouch, the bag still clasped in my hand. "Let me add delusional psycho to that list," I cry out as she pins me to the ground. I suddenly have the urge to laugh…who knew celebrities could be this wacko. Suddenly, a hand smacks across my face and hands grasp at my hair jerking harshly I cry out…not oblivious to the pain.

"Get off of her," Kate cries at Anne Hathaway who has a death gleam in her eye.

"I'm getting Sawyer," Mia calls and a minute later through being scratched, slapped, and having some hair ripped out Anne Hathaway is pulled off of me. I look to her from my position on the floor and watch as she struggles and screams, "Take your filthy hands off of me."

Kate helps me up all the while holding her phone out to Ms. Hathaway. Oh My God she is taking a video…and as I peer at the time it must have started when I asked for the bag. I smooth my dress out, ask Kate to fix my hair, and then I walk to the counter and give the bag to the shocked man in a purple polo who simply stares from me to Anne Hathaway. I smile an say sweetly, "I'll be buying this now."

"Thank you for your business ma'am. We've called the police ma'am they're on their way. I am so sorry that you had to go through this…" He cries and shakes his head in Anne Hathaway's direction. "But I have to say that purse was so worth it." He smiles making me laugh just as two police cruisers pull up outside and Sawyer hands her over. Half an hour, later we leave having debriefed the cops and I having filed formal charges against the heretic.

"Mrs. Grey, will you be continuing you're shopping?" Sawyer asks.

"After that I couldn't possibly stop I'll have to see who else I can rile up in Beverly Hills," I say laughing.

"Yes of course…we'll brief Christian back at the house then?" He asks leaving the question open and I nod as we continue down the street.

"You cannot tell Elliot or Ethan until we get back…or we'll have to leave." I say especially when he sees the scratches on my cheek and neck. They both nod and next we sweep into Harry Winston's and I am astounded by the marvelous jewelry that fill the cases. Honestly though this store makes me sick as I watch people buy the expensive jewels. I have to leave and I tell the other two so…they nod and continue perusing earrings. I stand outside with Sawyer waiting, when finally fifteen minutes later they come out of the store and Mia shows off an anklet she purchased. I croon over it not bothering to ask the price just forcing myself to admire the art of it which is truly extraordinary.

We continue onward and slip into a last shop…or so Mia claims at 7:30 as dusk begins to fall. A large underwear store apparently called La Perla. I follow Mia and Kate around until we reach the bathing suits and stopping I begin my own perusal and after ten minutes pick two…


	50. Chapter 50 Anger and Thiefs

**Anger and Thiefs**

We make it back twenty minutes after eight. I leave my two bags from La Perla in the room, slip my Valentino's off, and go in search of Christian. I find him on the beach with Elliot and Ethan surrounding a fire they're drinking…and squinting I note that they're roasting marshmallows. I turn back inside my stomach grumbling and head for the fridge. I am soon joined by Mia and Kate. We all work together and prepare a meal of salad and three gourmet pizza's courtesy of Mia. We all venture out to find the guys while the pizza's bake and I slide onto Christian's lap and give him a kiss careful to sit with the scratches pointing away from Christian… He pulls me in for a deeper kiss and I taste the Cristal on his lips making me want more…but I too realize we are in public. I glance around and note that everyone else is too making out so I continue on my small feast that is until Christians hand cups my neck and his entire body stiffens.

"What's wrong?" I ask quickly sitting back. Christian is squinting at my neck and I inwardly curse…but I knew this was coming. What I don't expect is what happens next…Christian grabs my arm and is jerking me toward the house where were closely followed by Kate and Mia then Eliot and Ethan. As we make it inside Christian turns and examines me again…then steps back not saying a word his arms crossed. I bite my lip and then dive into the explanation of what happened at Fendi. As I finish Christian's expression remains a dark mask.

"It was Anne Hathaway's fault Christian and I have the video to prove it." Kate says and she disappears. Christian simply glares at me and I feel like cowering because I am in so much trouble. When Kate returns and plays the video Eliot and Ethan have a riot laughing and cracking jokes.

"You were so serious Ana," they laugh. "You should have hit her back…wonder where she is right now?"

Soon, with Christian still glowering we all turn for the kitchen to save the pizza's that we nearly forgot about. I peck at my food anxiously because I know Christian's in a bad mood. He looks down at me as I sit beside him and frowns.

"Eat Ana," He says flatly.

"I had a big lunch," I lie and he frowns deeper.

"If you're referring to the pecked at salad you didn't at the Ivy…then no you did not have a big lunch." He says darkly and turns back to his plate his jaw tight as he chews. He can't stay mad at me forever…and I can't eat with all this tension. I throw my napkin down and excuse myself from the table then stalk quickly to our bedroom. I wait by the balcony knowing he'll come but twenty minutes later I am still alone my stomach grumbles in protest out of anxiety and hunger. I step onto the balcony and slide the door closed letting the wind splay across my body. Why is he so mad? I didn't do anything wrong…did I?

Suddenly, it dawns on me that perhaps the reason Christian is angry with me pertains to the fact that I didn't contact him when it happened. Of course…and God forbid he state clearly why he is so angry…he is letting me stew out of punishment which is cruel. Hmph! Well, he can stew as well! I stalk into the room furious that he is furious at me and rip into the bags from La Perla. I pull the new silk nightgown and underwear from the bag and stalk into the bathroom. I shower quickly and after drying my hair dress and admire myself in the gown. It is short falling just to the bottom of my butt cheeks. The champagne silk stops in lieu of lace just at the crests of my breasts. Roses climb their way past the sides of my breasts to along the shoulder. I suddenly don't like the gown as much…I purchased it for Christian knowing he loves it when I wear silk…it just seems pointless now. I grab my iPad and fling myself across the bed begin to read the many stories of James Thurber.

Just after ten the door opens behind me and I don't even acknowledge the sound but prepare for what is to come. I am however completely surprised when a whistle emits from behind me. I sit up immediately…because that whistle does not belong to Christian who would never whistle at me like I'm some dog. I see a figure in the darkness and suddenly I'm off of the bed backing towards the balcony doors.

"Damn, Mrs. Grey you look fine," a deep voice crows and suddenly someone I have never seen before steps out of the shadows and his face alighting when it falls into the moonlight.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask my back against the glass as the figure come toward me.

"Tsk…Tsk…don't be shy. I'll need that jewelry box just about now." He says and scratches at the mask covering his face. How does he know about the jewelry box that Mrs. T packs for me…

"What jewelry box?" I say sliding the balcony door open letting the wind rush in and the sound of the waves.

"You no damn well what jewelry box!" He says and he lunges for me and I step back onto the balcony and slide the door shut. He bounces off the glass hitting the floor. I look down and curse the fact that the way down is too perilous to attempt. I turn and see figures on the beach below milling about a fire.

"Christian," I scream but no one tenses or turns…they didn't hear me. I prepare to scream again and suddenly a hand clamps tightly around me knife at my throat. His arm wraps around my body and jerks me swiftly inside and I comply. My jewelry is worth a little less than $100,000 thanks to all the gifts Christian bestows upon me…I have more at the house. How exactly I wonder does a thief come to know of my jewelry. The knife trails lightly pressing from my throat and down my body making me tense.

"Now, stay quiet Mrs. Grey and you'll live to see another day." He says licking my ear and making me shudder. He can have the jewelry as long as he leaves me alone. "Where is the jewelry?" He asks quietly and I tell him swiftly.

"In my pink luggage bag," I say quietly and he pushes me roughly to the closet and I bang my head against the door.

"Get it," he says and turning closes the balcony door. I shakily pull my bag from the closet and unzip it. I fall to my knees and begin removing clothing casting them onto the floor in my frenzy. I find the medium leather case at the bottom of my bag and standing hand it out to him. His eyes grow dark.

"Open it," He says and I acquiesce pulling the lid up with a snap. He comes forward and digs through the jewelry plucking out the $25,000 platinum circlet Christian bought for me in May. "You have nice things Mrs. Grey…but I'll be taking them now." He says and snaps the case closed. I stand there scared when he looks me up and down his eyes stopping at my wrist. The platinum ivy and rose filigree bracelet circling my forearm…he doesn't want this.

"I'll be having that too," He says his eyes dancing at the bracelet Christian bought for me in Cannes and just 3 weeks ago had a tracking device placed inside in case of kidnappings.

"But," I say and suddenly he sweeps at me. I feel something harsh knock against my head and then fall swiftly into darkness.

There is a terrible pain in my head. I groan and attempt to sit up…but I can't move. I open my eyes and realize I cannot see either. My heart beginning to race I realize my hands and legs are bound, I'm blindfolded, and gagged. The thief rushes back into my memory and I struggle to listen…where am I? Was I kidnapped or am I still at the beach house? I lay there for what feels like forever cold, scared, and hungry…ravenous even. I hear footsteps coming and my heart begins to race…what is he going to do to me? As I begin to panic my senses become more alert I hear a door swing open and footsteps walk into the room.

"What was she looking for?" Christians muffled voice floats through the closet door and I sigh with relief realizing he must have left me in the closet. I try to call out for him but it is muffled I listen as he enters the bathroom. "Ana, look I'm sorry for being mad but come out I want to see you." He says. I'm trying Christian but it's kind of hard in my current position… I listen as he leaves the room and treads back down the hall and I groan trying to sit up or move to no avail. I feel the wall at my head and bang on it with my forehead…suddenly a pain rips across my head and I realize I have made a big mistake hitting the exact spot where the butt of the knife smashed into my forehead. White clouds my mind as the pain begins to lessen…I'll not be doing that again. I work at the bindings covering my hands and feet and suddenly they snap apart…my legs and hands still bound they give way.

"What do you mean Ana is in Malibu? I called her phone it was in her purse in the kitchen…she wouldn't just leave without it…not after the fight she had over it." Christian says angrily into the phone as the door bangs open smashing into the wall. I kick my feet at the wall several times until Christian's cursing and rambling suddenly ceases and the closet door opens. I hear a thud and I attempt to say 'Christian' but it comes out muffled behind the gag. Next I feel Christian's hands at my face slipping the blindfold off. I blink at the harsh light that filters through the door and Christian removes the gag.

"As you can see I am not in Malibu," I say and lean forward indicating for Christian to release my arms. When he does I stretch and then release my ankles. He helps me to my feet and then pulls me towards him. I acquiesce until he lightly kisses my head injury making me wince.

"What's happened this time?" He says so I go into great detail about it all and Christian is furious and does not stand still when I tell him about being hit over the head. He grabs my hand muttering about making me see Grace.

"Christian I can't leave the room in this!" I explode and suddenly he stops, turns, and takes in my attire his eyes growing dark with hunger. "I picked it out for you…and then you got all angry!" I say and literally pout. Suddenly, he is all over me my lips, my chest, my butt, but he avoids the forehead. He makes me so hot and I can't resist him and silently in my head I know this is a touchdown…sensually speaking.

"Christian, the reason Barney thought I was in Malibu…my bracelet has the tracking device in it!" I say between kisses and panting.

"I know this," He says sliding his hand along my thigh then pulling at the pig tails in my hair.

"So, you can get it back!" I say breathing slowly as the warmth builds even more.

"It's just jewelry!" He says and pauses looking down at me from his position above me on the bed.

"But, that bracelet means so much to me Christian! You can't replace that!" I say my brow furrowing. His face matches my own and he glowers a minute.

"Okay, but mainly because I want the man who hurt you locked up…or shot!" Christian says and kisses me again.

"Call Welch right now!" I beg him and he takes a deep breath and rubs his forehead.

"Besides, I'm hungry and I need Tylenol." I say my hands on his open shirt.

"You wouldn't be hungry if you would eat when you're supposed to!" He says darkly.

"I couldn't eat with you glowering in anger beside of me…it makes me anxious!" I say defending my actions.

"What were you anxious about at the Ivy?" He asks glaring at me…both of us knowing I can pin the blame on Christian.

"I wasn't hungry then!" I say exasperatingly.

"Fine I'll call Welch and you'll eat and see mom…quickly!" He says and pecks my chin rolling away from me. I stand and start for the door my mind on cold pizza.

"Ana!" He calls and I glance back having opened the door.

"What? I thought you said quickly!" I say and he looks pointedly at my legs. I follow his gaze and then pluck my blue Bandeau swimsuit cover-up from the floor and pull it on cinching the waist. It may look weird with the lace coming out of the top…but I have business to attend to with that later.

"Better," He says still eyeing my legs. I bite my lip and prance away toward the dark kitchen. I click a light on and heat two slices of pizza in the microwave. I eat quickly and after chug a glass of water with two Advil. There is no way that I am waking Grace up after eleven to tell her I was robbed, knocked unconscious, and then left trussed in the closet. I throw away my paper towel and return to the bedroom and brush my teeth. Christian is still on the phone with Welch so I take my time. I enter the bedroom and he smiles to me still on the phone. I slip the cover up off and then make a big show of shaking my butt while I place my clothes into the chest of drawers and slide the now empty luggage bag into the closet. When I turn around Christians eyes are dark as he holds up one finger. I feign a yawn and fall onto the bed smiling. Tonight is going to be good…I pat the edge of the bed and Christian's eyes narrow as he sits where I tell him to.

I crawl onto his lap waiting patiently for him to finish his phone conversation while I run my hands through his hair. What feels like an eternity later he finally ends the call as I had been running my hands over his chest. He grabs my hips and pulls me closer to him. "You know Ana, you still haven't received your punishment for not calling me earlier." He says his voice low against my ear. He grasps my wrists and flips me over bottom in the air. I feel the heat begin to travel quickly at the thought of what is to come he slides my pantie down and begins rubbing my bottom while holding my hands to my lower back. Oh God this is so wrong but so right…that dark part of me begging to be smacked-hard. Suddenly his hand moves away and I close my eyes…a second later it comes down with a harsh smack across both cheeks moves away and within a second comes down again, again, again, and again before he begins rubbing my bottom. The pain burns harshly across my ass and I know there is a bright red print there…something he gets enjoyment out of…I know too that he'll continue until I give the safest safe word for us…stop.

As his whipping and rubbing continue the pain burning ebbing away and then burning again I feel the deep pull in my abdomen. This is so hot as it always is with Christian and I moan as he runs my sore ass. Christian smacks me twice and I swiftly remember that this is punishment at his thirteenth swat I suddenly call, "Stop," sweat crinkling across my brow. Christian does and immediately pulls me onto the bed where we begin a lascivious game. I want this confining gown off but Christian insists it stay on at least for a while longer. I am on my knees when he fills me and the relief is so hot and consuming I come immediately. Christian continues until he bursts nearly half-a-minute later and then he strips the nightgown off.

He begins sliding his fingers along my body trailing kisses from nose to toes. Breathing, touching, and biting in all the right places that send me and him on a sensual high. We continue for hours ride the wave, crest the climax, and fall into blissful oblivion repetitively. Only when I am so fatigued to the point that we can't go on does Christian pull me into his arms and we drift into dreamland.


End file.
